Lake Discoveries
by shadowrealm818
Summary: Yugi just getting his boat licence took his grandfather’s boat out on the lake but ran into trouble at one of the islands. He was save by two mermen that lived in the lake. What will happen when one of the mermen’s father, the King... Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Summary: Yugi just getting his boat licence took his grandfather's boat out on the lake but ran into trouble at one of the islands. He was save by two mermen that lived in the lake. What will happen when one of the mermen's father, the King of the merpeople find out? Will Yugi lose his memory or will he keep it? And what happens if someone found out about them and Yugi's parents come for him?

Pairings: Monarchshippping, Mobiumshipping, Tendershipping, Bakushipping and maybe others.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own YuGiOh!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

A young 16yr old Yugi Motou had come home happy from town with his grandfather. You see Yugi and his grandfather lived a long way from the city in a little town that was situated next to a huge lake. Though Yugi and his grandfather lived a little distance from the small town, it just was more secluded. The lake was very large and had many lovely secluded places in it and a couple of islands one of which only Yugi and his grandfather knew of. The tow did use the lake but no one really explored it that much so they didn't know many of the lovely places that Yugi and his grandfather knew about.

Now Yugi had been home schooled all his life. One because his grandfather couldn't afford the price the school charged and two; when Yugi was at day care on his first day he'd been teased and hurt so when the next day came Yugi wouldn't let go off his grandfather. After that he never went again. The reason he was teased was because he was smaller compared to the other kids. He was also very pale and his hair was very odd. It was a 5 pointed star and the base colour was black, along the top edge it was amethyst and there was three gold lightening bangs framing his face on each side.

When Yugi had come home with his grandfather the day he refused to leave to go into the day care centre his grandfather asked him what was wrong.

_~∞Ω∞~Flashback~∞Ω∞~_

"_Yugi why don't you want to go?" Solomon, Yugi's grandfather asked the young boy as he sat him on his knee at the kitchen chair._

"_No one likes me. They call me names and hurt me."_

"_What did they say?"_

"_They said I was a freak. That my hair made me a freak and that I was short. They said I was odd."_

"_You are no freak. As for your hair it makes you special and unique. Don't listen to them and if you want you can go to school when you want to go. I'll teach you in the meantime."_

"_Yay!" Yugi cried out and hugged him. _

_His grandfather just laughed._

_~∞Ω∞~End of Flashback~∞Ω∞~_

Since then Solomon taught his grandson. Yugi was a quick learner and very eager. At twelve years Yugi had completed Year 8 school work and by 16 he'd completed senior year school work. And during that time he and his grandfather explored, fished and had fun at the lake.

Now back to the story. Yugi was sitting happily in the front of his grandfather's car. In his lap sat his boat licence that he'd just completed. He'd wanted his licence for the last year and now he finally had it. Solomon pulled up in the drive way of their house.

The house was a cross between a hunter's cabin and a cottage. The house was made out of the wood that surrounded from the forest. They were pine trees for miles in nearly all directions expect out on the lake. You see the house was made close to the lake for the view.

Early mornings when the sun would rise Yugi would grab his sketch book and pencils and would sketch and sometimes he would paint or use charcoal. Solomon would later frame them and one time he framed one in the shop he ran and someone asked to buy it. Solomon was shocked and asked from them to come back tomorrow so that he could ask the artist to see if it was alright to sell.

The next day he came back and Solomon had Yugi there. The person didn't believe so Yugi grabbed some paper, board and pencil and rubber and told the person to come with him. He went to the lake that the town was in front of and drew. After he finished he realised he had a crowd. After his painting and sketches were framed and hung in his grandfathers store people paid a hundred to three hundred dollars for them. Yugi was then able to buy the materials for his drawings and paintings. He was 14 when his first one was sold.

Yugi jumped out of the car and ran inside. He raced to his room. He quickly got changed into some fishing clothes and he grabbed his sketch book, pencils, rubber and sharpener and put them in his sketch bag. He left and placed it at the back door and went and grabbed his rod, tackle and bait. He ran to the dock where the boat sat. Yugi met his grandfather on the dock as he hurried to the boat. Yugi placed his things in.

"Now Yugi you be careful. We only have one boat."

"I will Ji-chan. I'll be careful. I can maybe bring something home for dinner and I can get some more sketches and drawing for the shop."

"Alright just be careful. Here. I'm going to the shop."

Solomon tossed the keys to Yugi who caught them happily. Yugi waved goodbye before turning to the boat. He untied the boat from the dock and pushed off. Yugi drove around to an island that everyone knew of, but what he didn't know was he was being followed.

Once Yugi arrived he parked the boat and grabbed an anchor and threw it onto the ground. He grabbed his stuff and pocketed the keys and headed around the corner. Yugi set up his rode and cast in the line with some bait on the end. The area he was fishing off was a large drop off of 300ft deep water, known by him and his grandfather to have large fish. Yugi relaxed on the ground.

After 10 minutes Yugi started to bring up the line when something very, very large grabbed it. Yugi stood up quickly and started bring it in quickly.

"Hey if it isn't the little shrimp from day care so long ago. Aww is the big fish too big for you to bring in?"

Yugi had turned around when the person had started talking. He saw the boy that had teased and hurt him at day care. He had a few friends and two of them carried a large cement square that they put next to the drop off, it also had a loop on metal in it. They were now attaching a rope to it. Yugi gulped and was about to let off the rod and run but one bully grabbed it and another grabbed him. Yugi started to struggle as they pulled him closer to the cement.

"You told someone about what happened in day care all those years ago. I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Two bullied tied the rope tightly around his ankle. Yugi struggled as tears came from his eyes but nothing worked.

"Hey Ushio what every is on the end is big. Want to bring it in?"

"Yes I'm hungry. Chuck him over."

Two bullies let go of Yugi and grabbed the cement square and threw it in next to the line. Yugi screamed as he was pulled in. He panicked and saw the line in his vision. If he couldn't have the fish he wasn't going to let them. Yugi reached out with one hand and grabbed it. It cut his hand deep before it went slack showing the bully had lost hold and Yugi let go. When Yugi had grabbed the line he had screamed in pain when it cut him and this caused him to lose the last bit of air.

He saw that as he slowly stopped there were two strange looking things in the water just above him. Yugi ignored it for now and using the last bit of consciousness he had left he grabbed the knife from his leg strap and cut the rope. He felt his lungs burning and his vision was getting dark. He looked back up and saw the two strange things looking at him before he lost consciousness, the knife still in his hand which was still bleeding.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Atemu was a prince of the Kingdom in the lake and he was gay and taken. His love was Yami who was a merman in the Kingdom, a commoner. Atemu's father wasn't happy about it at first but he saw how happy his son was and he accepted it. His mother had been thrilled about Atemu finding someone and was angry that Yugi's father didn't agree at first. They were merpeople, Atemu was 19 and Yami was 17.

Atemu had a tanned colour skin and was very muscular. His hair was a 5 pointed star with a black base and the outline was crimson and he had three gold lightening spikes going up into the black mass, with a few lightening bangs framing his face. His eyes were crimson and his tail was one meter long, very powerful and is a shiny crimson colour.

Yami was similar looking to Atemu but he was pale but wasn't as muscular but did have them showing. His hair was the same but the crimson in his hair was an electric purple colour. His eyes were also the same colour purple and his tail was a little shorter than Atemu's and was the electric purple colour as well.

It was mid morning when Yami swam in through the window of Atemu's room. He saw a large mass under the weed woven blanket. He smirked and swam over and pounced on the mass. Atemu jolted awake before hearing laughter. He sighed and turned over to see Yami laying on him.

"Morning." Yami said after calming down.

"Morning koi." Atemu replied pulling Yami into his arms.

"Come let's go out for a swim."

"Alright let me get up then."

Yami smiled and kissed him before Atemu took control. Yami ran his hands over Atemu's extremely well toned chest and stomach. Atemu pulled away and smirked as Yami laid his head on his chest breathing deeply. Yami soon pulled himself away and let Atemu up. Atemu sat up and removed the blanket from his body. He looked at Yami as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Your 17th birthday today." He said.

"You remembered." Yami said surprised.

"Of course." Atemu smirked.

Atemu swam out of bed and over to his cupboard and pulled out a neatly wrapped present. He swam back over and sat down next to Yami and handed it to him. Yami opened it up and gasped. It was a lovely necklace with many jewels on it, all purple.

"Oh Atemu." Yami put it down beside him and hugged his koi tightly. "Thankyou. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Come here." Atemu had picked up the necklace and placed it around his neck. "Let's go now."

Atemu took his hand and they swam out the window. They swam up and over the palace and out towards one of the islands. They reached the island by the 300ft drop off at the lakebed. Yami started to swim up with Atemu next to him. Yami kissed Atemu gently as they swam but cried out in pain.

"Yami?"

Yami looked to his tail. Half way from the bottom and on the side was a hook dug in tightly. Yami screamed when it was being pulled on. Atemu grabbed him under his arms and pulled him up to relieve the pressure. He stopped moving when it became slack and moved down to Yami's tail to try and remove it.

After a few minutes they heard something being dropped in but Atemu ignored it and Yami gasped when the line was tightened but then went slack. He looked up and gasped. He turned to tell Atemu to move but it was too late. The large looking stone had slammed into his back. Atemu having cried out and was able to get out from under it swam painfully back to Yami. They watched as a young human boy whose hand was bleeding went past being attached to the stone. They watched as the boy reached down and pulled out a knife and cut the rope before looking to them and then his eyes closed.

"Atemu grab him and that knife. He's dying."

"Yami are you nuts?"

"Atemu he was attached to that thing. Someone's trying to kill him. Quick."

Atemu looked back at the boy and felt a strange pain in his chest. He moved quickly grabbing the boy and the knife. He cut the line to the hook before grabbing Yami's arm and swam around the corner and to the surface. His back screaming for him to stop but his heart and mind telling him to keep going quickly before the boy died. Seeing no one on the island he let go of Yami and pulled the boy onto the bank and dragged himself up. He quickly started to fill the boy's lungs with air. Yami had just dragged himself up and saw that boys hand was still bleeding. Both mermen gasped as the boy started to cough up water that was in his lungs. Both looked at the boy as he slowly regained his senses and they noticed that he looked similar to them.

Yugi finished coughing up water and opened his eyes to see two people in front of him that looked similar to himself. Yugi gasped and pulled his hand close. He saw it was bleeding before he looked to the two back in front of him. He saw a tail that replaced where the legs would normally be and gasped and went to back away but two hands caught his legs and Yugi flinched before he froze.

"You stay there and I'll let you go. We won't hurt you." The one with the crimson tail said.

Yugi nodded. "Atemu don't scare him. He just nearly died. Hi Little One, I'm Yami. That's Atemu. Why were you tied to that stone?"

"A bully I met from day care when I was younger wanted pay back as I don't attend school and he got in trouble when I left day care."

"Oh, we won't hurt you. Were you fishing at the drop off?" Yugi nodded.

"Is there a chance you could remove the hook from Yami's tail?" Atemu asked.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. C-Can you come over to my boat? I can remove it easier."

"Yes I can. Don't worry you didn't know. First you should deal with your injury."

Yugi looked down at the hand that he was cradling. Yugi nodded and stood up slowly. Atemu and Yami slipped back into the water and Atemu took hold of Yami and swam around the corner to the only boat they saw. Yugi noticed the marks on his back and that Atemu's eyes held pain. Atemu slid up onto the bank and pulled Yami up as well.

Yugi came over with his things and put them in the boat. He grabbed the first aid kit and pliers. He jumped out and sat next to Yami and quickly wrapped his hand. He moved down to Yami's tail and curiosity getting the better of him he gently ran his hand along the scales. He heard Atemu growl and he quickly stopped and moved back an inch from Yami. He pulled out scissors and cut the remaining line from the hook. He looked at it and got a hurt look on his face before he looked to the two mermen.

"I-I'm going to have to push it through. If I was to pull it back out than it will cause more pain and damage than it will to just push it through."

"It's alright, do what you think is best." Yami told him as Atemu pulled Yami to lie against his chest.

"Are you brothers?"

Atemu looked at him. "No, lover's. Have a problem with it?"

"No, I'm gay. Congratulations on finding someone. It's best not to be alone." Yugi said sadly.

He turned to Yami's tail, missing the frowns on the two mermen's faces. He pushed gently on part of his tail to hold it still before pushing the hook through and out. Yugi put it down and placed a small piece of cloth on it and pushed against the area. Yugi was shaking because when he pushed it through Yami had screamed slightly. Yugi was scared because Atemu would be angry and he had hurt someone. Yugi turned to wrap Yami's tail when a tanned hand went over his. Yugi looked up fearfully at Atemu.

"Don't bother, it won't matter."

"Can I-I look at your back. I know i-it hurts." Yugi asked fearfully.

Atemu nodded and Yugi moved around Yami and behind Atemu. He saw red angry scratches that were surrounded in bruises. Yugi looked away and moved to his kit to pull out something.

"Like I said before don't bother, you'll just waste it."

Yugi looked at him. "I feel guilty. It was my fault you both got hurt. I wish there was a way I could take that injury from your back and for I to have it. You shouldn't have got that. Neither of you should have."

"Are you serious about what you said? You want to take this injury?"

"Yes if there was a way."

"There is. Pass me your hand."

Yugi looked at him before holding out his hand. Atemu took hold of it and closed his eyes. Yugi gasped and gritted his teeth together tightly in pain. He could feel pain shooting up his back. He felt Atemu let go of his hand and he wrapped his arms around his stomach as he hunched forward. Yugi took a deep breath and masked his face and looked to them.

"What's your name?" Yami asked.

"Yugi. Yugi Motou. How did Atemu do what he did before?"

"He's the Prince of the lake. He has more magic than us normal merpeople."

"The Prince." Yugi gasped and Atemu nodded before Yami spoke again.

"Yugi when you said that no one should be alone what were you implying. I'm sure someone like you would have lots of friends."

Yugi looked away a tear falling from his eyes. "No. No one likes me, I'm a runt, short kid who is a freak. I always have been. No matter what my grandfather told me when I was young I always believed what the kids at day care told me. I have no friends. The only people who notice me is my grandfather, the people who buy my artwork, the bully from day care and you two when I was drowning. I better let you both go. I won't be coming back here again. I'll go to a different island."

Yugi quickly got up and took his stuff and pushed the boat out and drove away. His back screaming at him to stop. When he rounded the corner he stopped the boat and collapsed the floor crying in pain. His back hurt so much. After a few minutes he sat up in the seat.

"I'll just be going to the island that no one knows about from now on. I won't hurt anyone there."

What Yugi didn't know was that the two certain mermen heard him. Yami knew he was hurt and lonely. He and Atemu wanted to be his friend.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Yugi drove the boat to the dock and tied it up before taking everything inside and putting it away. He went into his bathroom and stripped down and looked at his back in the mirror. It was bruised and black with the red scratches on it. Yugi whimpered and feared that his spin might have been fractured now. He redressed his hand after having a shower that hurt so much. He got dressed and put a note on the kitchen table telling his grandfather that he wasn't hungry, that he didn't catch anything unfortunately and that he was going to sleep. Yugi went back into his room and lay down on his side on the bed. He couldn't lie on his back because it hurt too much. He thought back to the two mermen he met and tears came to his eyes. He could never have someone that loved him like they loved each other. Yugi soon cried himself to sleep.

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu flinched when he bent his back a bit. He didn't transfer all the injury to the human. That would just leave him immobile. He still had a few scratches and bruises on his back, but he kept most of the pain in his spin. Atemu and Yami swam in through the front of the palace and were swimming back towards the healing chamber where Ryou was.

"Atemu we should go see him again. He's depressed and lonely. Don't deny that you didn't think he was cute."

"He was Yami but he's human. We aren't meant to associate with them. We did that already in saving him."

"What was that I just heard you two talking about?" Atemu and Yami froze. "Atemu what is wrong with your back and Yami's tail?"

"Hi father, having a good day?" Atemu said.

"Don't give me that Atemu. Throne room now."

Atemu and Yami gulped and swam towards the throne room. Atemu helping Yami on the way there. Atemu glared slightly at Yami as they floated in front of the throne. Atemu's father glided in and sat on the throne looking at them.

"So what's this about a human I hear?"

"Father..."

"I'm sorry my King but when we went out swimming to the drop off at one of the islands there was a human fishing. The hook got caught in my tail. After the line slacked there was a strange sound. Atemu got hit with a strange square rock. There was a young human boy attached to it. He was able to cut himself away but he lost consciousness. I told Atemu to get him and we swam to the surface around the corner. Someone was trying to kill him. Atemu got him breathing. He afterwards removed the hook from my tail and he even took some of Atemu's injury. He was guilty and wished that we didn't get hurt and that he would have taken the injury if he could. Atemu transferred some to the boy. After he left very upset about not having friends and being lonely. He knew we were gay and so was he. He said that no one should be alone and he seems depressed." Yami said after interrupting Atemu.

"I see. So this human was the one that hooked you but he helped you afterwards. Atemu you know that if any human knows about us I have to erase their memory."

"I know father. I know where he'll be going tomorrow."

"Good. I'm coming with you both."

"Yes father."

"But my King..."

"No Yami. I am proud you save him, but no human is to know of us. You know this well."

"Yes my King." Yami said sadly.

"Go see Ryou and get fixed up."

Atemu led Yami out and to Ryou. Yami was upset now and Atemu would talk to him later. Atemu pushed Yami through the doors and onto one of the beds. Ryou came around the corner and smiled.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Yami got a hook in his tail but it was removed by a human that we saved from drowning. I've got a few bruises and scratches on my back."

"Oh ok. Atemu you lay down. Yami's won't take me a minute."

Atemu nodded and laid down on the bed beside Yami's and looked at him. He was emotionally upset and Atemu could tell. Ryou healed Yami's tail and turned Atemu and started to heal the injury on his back.

"There all done. Um there is something else that's wrong with both of you, though it's more in Yami than it is in you Atemu. An emotional upset. Yami has developed a soft spot for this human just like you. Let me guess the King is going to erase his memories."

"Yes."

"Atemu this soft spot in both of you is love I'm talking about. You know what happens if the King does erase his memories and you both can't see him."

"I know but father won't listen."

"I'll go talk to him."

"Ok. Me and Yami are going to go to my chambers to sleep."

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi woke the next morning and headed to breakfast. His back was so sore and stiff. The bruises were midnight black and the scrapes on his back were a little red still. He had put on some board shorts so he could go swimming in and a shirt to hide the marks from his grandfather when he went to the kitchen.

Yugi entered the kitchen and sat down gingerly at the table. He ate quietly and could feel his grandfather looking at him. Yugi looked up to see his grandfather looking at him with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"I cut it yesterday. It's alright. I cleaned it up and everything."

"How?"

"On a tree. I promise Ji-chan it's alright."

"Ok. What are you going to do today? I'm sure you can't fish and your hand will be too sore to draw with."

"I'm just going to relax on our little island."

"Alright. Be home for dinner won't you. I'm going to the shop now."

"I will Ji-chan. See you for dinner."

Solomon left the house and headed to the car and off to the shop. Yugi quickly finished his food and grabbed some lunch and put it in a cooler with water and then a towel, book and headed out to boat. He placed everything in and then headed off around to the island that only he and his grandfather knew off. Yugi raced through the lake and away from where anyone would be and see him.

Once he arrived he parked the boat up in one of the small creeks to hide it from view. Yugi tied the boat to a tree and then grabbed his stuff out and headed to the sand bank. He laid his stuff down in the shade of the trees and carefully sat down and removed his shirt, feeling hot. Yugi lay down on the towel on his stomach for a while he read some of his book.

After about an hour or so he put the book down and headed into the water. Yugi shivered as the water soothed his back. Yugi turned and lay on his back in the water and drifted from the bank a little bit. He looked at the sky and the clouds were taking different shapes and one was of a 5 pointed star sort of thing. Yugi moved and sat up right in the water and swam back in, tears falling from his eyes. The cloud made him think of the two mermen he had seen yesterday. He wanted friends. He wanted someone to love him, not just his grandfather.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's head snapped up to see Yami and Atemu sitting in the water with someone beside them. He was much older than Yami and Atemu and Yugi guessed by the crown on his head that he was the King. Yugi shuffled back a little and winced as pain laced up his spin at the movement.

"You're the one that my son and his lover saved is that correct?" The merman said.

Yugi nodded fearfully and felt something latch around his ankle. Yugi looked down to see a very large eel had wrapped its tail around his ankle and was wrapped around the King's tail. Yugi screamed and tried to move away but it wouldn't let go. Yami swam over and held the back of Yugi's neck trying to calm him.

"Yugi shh, it's just to stop you from moving away. It won't hurt you."

"I-I'm a-a-afraid o-of e-e-eels." Yugi said.

He was starting to panic more and couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Yugi had always been afraid of eels and snakes since he was young. And this fact hadn't changed.

"If you promise to stay where you are I'll get him to let go."

"I promise." Yugi said his eyes not leaving the eel.

As soon as Yugi had said those words the eel let him go and Yugi pulled his feet to him. Yami moved away and back over to Atemu who was looking a little jealous but very sad about what was going to happen. Atemu's father moved forward till he was right in front of Yugi and Yugi looked at him fearfully.

"I thankyou for taking care of the two after they got hurt because of you."

"I didn't mean to. I didn't know that Yami had been hooked and I'm sorry that Ushio had hurt Atemu with the cement that he chucked in. I didn't want to hurt anyone." Yugi said softly looking at his knees.

"Do you want to know how people don't know of us?" Yugi looked up frowning. "No one knows of us, but one that's not including you. No one knows because anyone that sees has their memory erased."

Yugi bowed his head, tears flowing. He was going to lose the only two people that didn't want to hurt him and they seem to care a bit. He didn't want to lose his memories but he didn't have a choice.

"You look like the one that still knows of us. What's your father or grandfather's name?"

"I don't know my fathers. He and my mother would abuse me when I was 3 till I was 5 before I was given to my grandfather, Solomon Motou."

"That's the one. Solomon was an old friend of mine. He saved me from a fisherman's net many, many years ago when we were both young. I don't see why you can't keep your memories only if you promise to not say a single word of this to anyone. Though you may talk with Solomon when you are alone and completely alone."

"I wouldn't dare tell. I promise to keep it secret."

"Ok. I'm going to go. Bye now." The king disappeared into the water below but then came back up and Yugi looked at him fearfully. "Oh turn around for a second."

Yugi hesitated before turning and he heard three individual gasps. Yugi bowed his head and then gasped as someone touched it lightly. Yugi pulled away and moved away and turned back around to face the King, Yami and Atemu.

"Come with us. We'll take you to our healer. He can have that gone quickly."

"I can't. I can't breathe underwater."

"I can put a spell on you that will temporarily allow you to breathe under water so you can come down, but it will only work for 15 mins. After that you won't be able to again."

Yugi nodded after looking at Yami and Atemu who smiled at him and nodded. The King started to chant before Yugi gasped and started to chock. Atemu moved forward and pushed Yugi under the water so that he wouldn't chock. Yugi looked to the three mermen in front of him.

"I'm going to go. Yami, Atemu get him to Ryou quickly before the spell runs out."

"Ok father." Atemu said and the King disappeared.

Yami swam over to Yugi and held out his hand. "Come on."

Yugi took hold of his hand and Yami guided him under water where Atemu was waiting for him. Yugi gasped looking around. Yami stopped and Yugi tried to swim but cried out in pain when he moved his legs.

"I don't think you should swim Yugi. You must have hurt your spin pretty bad. We'll just take you through ourselves."

Yugi nodded and Atemu took hold of his upper arm and both mermen started swimming. Yugi snuck a glance at Atemu who showed now expression on his face and Yugi blushed at the muscular body Atemu had.

"Have you finished?" Atemu asked.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said frightened and looked down under him.

"Don't worry." Yugi looked back at him. "Everyone does it. Yami never stops."

Atemu started laughing when Yami started cursing at him while a blush was on his face. Yugi smiled slightly before looking under him again and gasped. There was a Kingdom right under him and just in front was a large palace.

"This Little Human is our Kingdom." Atemu said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Yugi looked amazed at the Kingdom under him and mainly the palace. Yugi was taken down to the palace and then led through to the healing chambers. Yugi couldn't get enough of what he was seeing. He was surprised at the sheer size of the palace. Yugi was lead through a door and then laid down on his stomach on a bed. Yugi saw Yami sit next to him on the bed and started to play with his hair.

"Ah Yami, Atemu back again? Oh who's this?"

"This is the one we save yesterday, the human."

"Oh. Hello there I'm Ryou."

Yugi looked to see a white hair merman. He had doe brown eyes and a brown tail that was just short of Atemu's but longer than Yami's. He swam over and gasped at the bruise on his back.

"Please tell me you didn't get him to swim here. Have you been walking around with this?"

"Yes."

"Oh that would hurt so much. I'm going to have to feel your spin to make sure it's not fractured too much. I know Atemu had a couple."

"Please don't, it hurts so much." Yugi whimpered fearfully.

"How about I heal the bruises and then check your spin."

Yugi nodded and Ryou got to work. Yugi gasped when the pain disappeared and he gave a small sigh. Yugi jumped when he felt cold hands circle his waist and then move into his spin. Ryou started to gently push and prod around his spin. Yugi would yelp at a few places that he pushed and Ryou would heal them. After 5 minutes Yugi's back was healed and Yugi sat up and turned around.

"Thankyou very much."

"It's alright. What's wrong with your hand?"

"It's a cut I got yesterday when I grabbed the line when I was being drowned."

"Pass me your hand."

Yugi held out his hand to Ryou. He gently took it in his hand and unwrapped the bandage. Ryou placed his hand over the wound and healed it completely. Yugi looked at his hand after and clenched and unclenched his hand.

"Wow, thankyou so much. I can get some drawing done now."

"You're welcome." Ryou smiled.

Yugi looked to Atemu and Yami. "I...um... better get going now. I'm sure you have better things to do."

Yugi swam out the door and down the halls till he found a window. He didn't even wait for an answer. He swam out a window and back in the direction he had come from. He gasped when he felt his lungs turning back to take in air and he changed course and swam for the surface. The spell to allow him to breathe under water completely disappeared and Yugi had to hold the last bit he had left.

~∞Ω∞~

"Atemu, when I was healing him his emotions are so much worse than yours and Yami's were. It's lucky he hasn't killed himself. He is majorly depressed. It's because he lacks love from friends and no one likes him apart from his grandfather." Ryou said to them before leaving, hoping the human would be ok.

Atemu and Yami looked at each other.

"Is it just me or does he think we don't like him."

"It's not just you. Yami that spell should start to wear off now."

"Atemu he won't make it."

Yami and Atemu bolted out the healing chamber and to the first window they found. They swam up and saw off in the distance Yugi trying to get the surface. Both took off full speed and when they reached him Yugi's ability to breathe under was gone and he was desperately trying to get to the surface.

"Yami give him air."

"How?"

"How else, just kiss him."

Yami looked at Atemu with a blush on his face as they moved to the surface with Yugi in Atemu's arms. Yami took a deep breath and leaned in and kissed Yugi. Yugi gasped and Yami breathed in the air into Yugi. He pulled back and Yugi had a blush on his face. They were 10 meters from the surface and Yugi was now kicking desperately.

Once they broke through Yugi breathed in deeply and tried to move out of Atemu's arms but they still held him tightly. Yami looked around and pointed in a certain direction. Atemu nodded and swam backwards with Yugi against his chest still. Yugi was surprised despite the cold water Yugi found that Atemu was warm. He felt rather uncomfortable and tried to turn around and when Atemu realised that he let him turn around and Yugi laid his head up against his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around his chest. Yami smiled and swam along beside them.

~∞Ω∞~

After 5mins of swimming they arrived at the island and Atemu sat on the sand but still in the water. Yugi looked around and blushed before scurrying off Atemu. Yugi looked to his stuff and then to the boat and then lastly to the two mermen.

"Just over there is a small creek. If you want you can meet me over by the boat. I need to get out of the sun."

"Ok." Yami smiled and dived in the water with Atemu following.

Yugi ran over to his stuff and collected it all and then ran over to where he parked the boat. He climbed in and put everything down. He saw Yami and Atemu were sitting up on the back of the boat where there was a ledge. Yugi moved over and sat down in the driver's seat and faced them but didn't look at them. He then remembered his rod from yesterday and gasped.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"I didn't tell Ji-chan I lost my fishing rod yesterday. He's going to be so upset."

"Atemu could collect it if you want?"

"Really?" Yugi looked at him hopefully.

"Yes."

"Oh thankyou."

"I'll go now. Be back in a few."

Atemu dove off the back of the boat and into the water. Yugi smiled and climbed out of the boat and moved to the entrance of the creek. Yami appeared beside him and sat up on the bank in the shade and Yugi sat next to him.

"Um...Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"When we first met why did Atemu get angry when I touch your tail?"

"He's very possessive. You can feel them if you want."

Yugi timidly reached out and ran his hand along Yami's scales. Yugi smiled at how smooth they were and didn't stop. He accidently brushed over something a little too hard and his finger slipped in and Yami moaned softly. Yugi jumped back and stared at his hand and then to Yami's tail where it had happened. Yugi poked the area causing Yami to moan again.

"Yami what is..."

"That's where... um... I... Just above that is where my um... member..."

Yami didn't even get time to finish as Yugi realised what he had been doing. Yugi jumped up and ran to his boat. He untied it and pushed the boat off and backed it out of the creek. Yami was in the water trying to get his attention but Yugi didn't listen.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said to him before the boat sped off.

Yami dived under water and then followed after him. He ran into Atemu along the way and quickly explained and both followed after the boat. After 10 minutes of fast swimming they came to where Yugi parked the boat at the docks. They surfaced and saw Yugi run towards the door but tripped and fall to the ground. Not too long after an old man came out and Yugi got up and sob in his old man's arms.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi jumped out of the boat and grabbed his stuff as he ran up the house but tripped on something and fell to the ground. Yugi let out a lose sob. His eyes had already been filled with tears when he parked the boat. Yugi saw his grandfather come out and he jumped up and into his arms.

Solomon was surprised and confused as to why his grandson was home so early and was crying. He ushered his grandson inside and picked up the stuff that had fallen and brought it in. He looked around and saw Yugi's wasn't anywhere in the room. He walked down the hallway to his grandson's room and heard sobbing inside. He pushed the door open and saw Yugi lying in bed. Solomon walked over and sat down and rubbed his back. After a few minutes Yugi's sobs became hiccups.

"Yugi do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"You know of the mer King in the lake."

Solomon gasped at hearing this. "Yes, how did you..."

"I met with him today. I met with his son, Atemu, and his son's lover, Yami, yesterday. What I told you this morning wasn't the truth. Ushio from day care all those years ago followed me and tried to drown me. I had been fishing and Yami and Atemu were at the bottom of the drop off where I was fishing. I accidently hooked Yami and after I did Ushio showed up. He tied me to a cement square and threw it over. They had taken my rod and seeing the line as I was pulled through the water I grabbed it and it cut me. When I reached the bottom I cut myself loose and lost consciousness.

"When I came to Atemu and Yami were in front of me. After a quick chat I left. Then today I guess they either knew where I was or they followed because after and hours or so after I arrived at the island they showed up with Atemu's father. He said something about erasing memories and that I looked similar to someone he knew. He asked about my father and grandfather and I told him. He told me he knew you and decided to not erase my memory.

"After they took me to their palace and healed my back and then later Atemu went to find my fishing rod and I was talking with Yami. He let me feel his tail. I accidently ran over a small slit and my finger slipped in and he moaned. I poked it again and asked. He told me that just above it was where his um... penis was. I panicked and ran.

"I shouldn't have touch him. I feel so bad. I have now lost the only two that would actually talk to me." Yugi started to cry again.

"Why don't you go and try to find them and talk. I'm sure if you apologise then they'll forgive you. Especially Yami's lover."

"I'm scared."

"Then spend a day or so on land and try to calm down before you go to confront them. But what's this about Ushio trying to kill you. Why didn't you tell me this morning or yesterday?"

"I was scared. Ji-chan what are you going to do?"

"Call the police."

Yugi nodded as his grandfather stood up, leaving the room to call the police. Yugi huddled on his bed. Yugi went outside and sat on the porch and looked to the lake. He saw resting on the dock was his fishing rod. Yugi gasped and started walking down towards the dock when his grandfather came out and followed him. Yugi bend down and picked it up and turned to the water. Yugi smiled and tears spilled from his eyes.

"Yugi?" Yugi turned and sobbed in his grandfather's chest. "Shh, it's alright. We are going to go down to the police station tomorrow and put in your statement about what happened. They will then go and get Ushio and his friends and lock them up till the trial."

"Ji-chan do we have to? How do I explain who saved me. I promised not to tell anyone that there are merpeople in the lake."

"We do Yugi, we'll figure something out. Remember I know the King and I have also promised. I won't betray him. Now let's go in and you can relax."

Yugi nodded and both of them headed off back inside. Yugi put the fishing rod outside by the door. He glanced over his shoulder before walking inside.

~∞Ω∞~

Yami and Atemu placed the rod on the dock and then hid underneath and waited. They heard someone walking towards it and they looked through the boards and saw Yugi picking it up. They saw who they guessed was Yugi's grandfather walk up behind him.

"Yugi?" They watched Yugi turned and sob in his grandfather's chest. "Shh, it's alright. We are going to go down to the police station tomorrow and put in your statement of what happened. They will then go and get Ushio and his friends and lock them up till the trial."

They both looked at each other and looked slightly afraid.

"Ji-chan do we have to? How do I explain who save me. I promised not to tell anyone that there are merpeople in the lake."

"We do Yugi, we'll figure something out. Remember I know the King and I have also promised. I won't betray him. Now let's go in and you can relax."

They let out a sigh of relief and then heard them both leave the dock. After they heard the door closed they spoke.

"We have to help. He won't get Ushio put away if there were no witnesses." Yami said desperately.

"I know Yami, I already have a plan. Come I have to go tell father what's happened."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I won't update 'Nomead Prison' this time as I'm trying to write a couple more chapters before I start to repost it. But I will update this story and 'Strange Betrothal'. I will also post my next story as well. So yeah, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The next morning Yugi woke early and pulled on some warm clothes and grabbed his sketch book and pencils, rubber and sharpener and went outside. He walked down to the dock and sat in the boat and started to draw. After a few hours he had finished the main part and all he had to do was add the unicorn he was going to put in that was drinking from the lake in his picture. When he had started drawing there had been a mist on the water and Yugi had added that in as well. He smiled and then started on his unicorn. He would make up many natural drawing and this time he was going for a new selection, a mythical creature's selection.

Yugi smiled when he finished and loved it. He smiled at the look of his unicorn. There was a splash beside the boat and Yugi jumped. He held his drawing close to his chest and looked over. He saw Atemu looking up at him from the water.

"A-Atemu..." Yugi stuttered and backed away.

Atemu however just climbed onto the back of the boat and sat up so he could see him.

"Yugi stop please. I want to talk to you."

"Please just stay away. It's better for everyone, especially me."

"Yugi you hurt Yami."

Yugi bowed his head and nodded. "I didn't mean for anything that happened Atemu. It was an accident. I'm so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have touched him. He's yours and I know that."

"Yugi that's not what I was talking about. You hurt him when you ran off. He wanted to explain to you that you didn't know and it wasn't your fault. He likes you, a lot. Please just talk to him again."

"I...I don't know. Give me time to think about it."

"Alright... What's that?" Pointing to the sketch book at Yugi's chest.

"My drawings I sell."

"Can I see? I won't touch I'm all wet."

Yugi nodded and sat next to him and showed him the new one he had done. He made his way back through the book to the start. He would sketch the first ones in this book and then go inside to his little studio that used to be the 2nd guest room and he would make up the large ones from the book. When he finished looking at them Yugi looked at Atemu face and saw a smile there.

"Wow they are extremely good Yugi." Yugi blushed darkly and bowed his head.

"These are my master copies and I make the ones I sell in the house in a spare room that is now my studio. I make the large copies there that I sell in Ji-chan's store. I also make small copies and put them in an album that is there so if someone wants a specific one than they put an order in for one and can then make one up in a couple of days. Each has a number that is on the album copy and the same number is on my master copies."

"So what happens next with this new one?"

"I'll make up the small one and then make up the larger one. Then they both go to the shop. The large one on the wall and the small one will go in the album."

"Yugi?" Yugi heard his grandfather call.

"Coming!" Yugi called back. "I have to go. I'll think about what you said. I am sorry for what I did Atemu."

"It's alright I forgive you. You didn't know. I'm also sorry I scared you when we first met."

Yugi smiled and Atemu gave him a brief hugged before slipping back into the water and disappearing. Yugi looked at where he disappeared before picking up his things a small smile on his face. Yugi hurried inside.

"Yugi where were you?"

"I was drawing. See? I'm putting in a new section to my normal drawings and painting. It's going to be mythical so all your mythical creatures. Dragons, unicorns, pixies, winged horses, merpeople, but that's only if the King will let me. I won't put the merpeople in till the end after all the others if he lets me."

"I think they will sell well. But do ask the King first if you can use his race. I suggest you show him you're other mythical creature's drawings before you ask. So he knows what you have been selling and show him your other work as well."

Yugi smiled and nodded and took the sketch book to the studio. He saw a large packaged box in the corner.

"Ji-chan is that the safe?"

"Yes it came just before."

Yugi smiled and unwrapped it and set it up. The safe was for his sketch book and his copies of his drawings and pictures to be put in. It was completely fire proof. So if someone tried to burn the house down then his master copies would be safe and he wouldn't lose them all. He set it up and placed his book in there along with his other master copies sketch books and locked the safe after putting in his new combination. He locked them up and went to breakfast.

"They are all safe now." Yugi said as he walked in.

"Good. Wouldn't want someone to steal them would we?"

"No, Ji-chan. Thankyou for the suggestion for the safe. It was worth the money I spent."

Solomon nodded. "Eat breakfast and get ready to go to town. I have taken the day off work at the shop and left it with Mai she will run it while I take you down to the police station. I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"Thankyou Ji-chan." Yugi said softly.

"I saw you were talking with one of the mermen just before."

"Yeah Atemu came to talk to me. I have something I need to think about."

"I noticed he forgave you. Liked the small hug he gave you?"

Yugi blushed. "Ji-chan! He's already taken."

"By the looks of it, he likes you a lot."

"You were spying on me the whole time weren't you?"

"No, no, no of course not."

"You're a bad liar Ji-chan."

"So are you my grandson."

Yugi laughed and finished his breakfast. He quickly had a shower and then got dressed and sat in the front seat of his grandfather's car. Yugi sat there fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. As they drove through town Yugi kept an eye out for Ushio, though Yugi saw him nowhere. When they arrived at the police station Yugi got out and moved inside quickly so that if Ushio was near he would hopefully not see him. Yugi was beyond scared, he was terrified.

His grandfather came in a minute after him. Yugi stuck close to his grandfather as they approached the front desk.

"Hello how can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Hello, I'm here to see Officer Milestone."

"Ok I'll just call him over for you." The receptionist picked up the phone and called the officer before receiving and answer. "He'll be with you in a moment, please take a seat."

Solomon thanked her and guided him over to the seats. Yugi sat down and fiddled with his shirt again.

"Mr Motou?" A deep voice said.

Yugi jumped slightly and looked up to see a police officer standing near a door. Solomon stood and placed his hand on his grandsons back to guide him to his feet. Yugi stood and followed his grandfather and the officer behind the reception desk to a where many work cubicles sat. You could hear people still in the front reception.

"Please take a seat."

They were ushered into a cubical and Solomon placed Yugi behind a seat to sit on and he sat down in the one next to him. Yugi looked at his feet.

"Now I understand you are here because Mr Yugi Motou is it?"

"Yes." Solomon answered.

"Because Mr Yugi Motou was nearly killed?"

"Yes." Solomon replied again.

"Now Yugi would you be able to tell me everything that happened in that morning?"

Yugi nodded and started telling him what had happened.

When Yugi got to the part of who saved him he stopped. He couldn't continue. He was in tears with everything that had happened and his throat had frozen up on him. He had his grandfather's arm around his shoulder trying to comfort him as well.

"Yugi can you tell me who saved you?"

Yugi was still crying and trying to talk. But he sat up straight when he heard someone talk.

"Hi I'm here as a witness for Yugi Motou."

"Ok. Please take a seat and when Officer Milestone has finished with Yugi Motou he will see you both."

"Atemu? Yami?" Yugi whispered confused.

Yugi stood up and walked out and to the front reception and saw Atemu and Yami sitting in a set of chairs. Instead of their gorgeous tails they had a pair of legs each. Though their pants were board shorts in the same colour as their tails were and they both had sleeveless black shirt on. Atemu's arm was wrapped around Yami's waist. Yugi stood there stunned.

"Atemu? Yami?" Yugi said loud enough.

Said 'people' looked over and smiled and stood up walked towards the door. Yugi walked out and stood in front of him.

"Wh...What are you doing here?"

"We are here to help you."

"Mr Motou?"

Yugi turned to see the officer and his grandfather standing there. "These are the two that saved me."

"Please come through."

~∞Ω∞~

They had finished in the police station and Yami and Atemu sat in the back of Yugi's grandfather's car as they drove to the store to just check up on it. Yugi jumped out and walked in. Atemu and Yami following in behind him as Solomon locked up the car. Yugi smile to Mai and walked over.

"Hi Mai."

"Hello Yugi you have a couple of orders that people have put in. Hold on I'll grab the order book." Yugi nodded and turned to see Atemu and Yami looking around at all his drawings and paintings on the wall. "Here they are. So you have 8 that needs to be done by 3days as it's a birthday present, 24 and 19 are whenever they are done. I have the numbers of who ordered them so your grandfather can call them when they are done."

"Thankyou Mai. Do you have a piece of scrap paper there?"

"Here."

Yugi took the paper and wrote down the numbers and when they needed to be done by. His grandfather came back out from the back room and smiled. Yugi nodded and they had to drag Atemu and Yami away from Yugi's art work. They piled back into the car and went back to Yugi's grandfather's home.

Yugi got out and headed inside to the studio with Yami and Atemu behind him. Solomon went into the kitchen to get something for them to eat and drink, well hoping they were alright with the food. Yugi pulled out three canvases and his first master copy sketch book. He turned to the 8th sketch and pulled out his pencils and rubber and started to lightly sketch out the main parts. Atemu and Yami sat down and watched him. Yugi finished the main parts and then felt eyes watching him. Yugi turned to see Yami and Atemu watching. Yugi gave a shy smile and took hold of glass that was there.

"Yugi you are really good."

"Thankyou."

"Um...Atemu can I talk to Yugi alone before we turn back."

"Alright I'll be outside." Atemu stood up and left the room.

"Yugi..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"_Yugi..."_

* * *

"Yami I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Yugi it's alright. It wasn't your fault."

"No Yami I shouldn't have."

"Yugi stop it." Yami said seriously and took hold of his shoulders. "I should have stopped you but I didn't. Look Atemu and I both have feelings for you. We want to be your friends and maybe much more if you allow us to."

Yugi looked at him and tears came to his eyes and he moved forward and buried his face in his chest. Yami wrapped his arms around him. He rubbed his back comforting him before pulling away and Yugi looked a little hurt by that.

"No don't worry. I'm just going to change back in a minute. I'll go out to the water and you put everything back into that metal container thing. We'll wait for you out there."

Yugi nodded and grabbed the canvas and put it away along with his master copies and the scrap paper with the orders pinned it to the inside of the safe. He grabbed the sandwiches that were there and took them out. He hurried down to the dock and sat on the end, feet dangling in the water. Yugi looked around and couldn't see them. He jumped when something slippery wrapped around his ankle. Yugi looked down to see an electric purple tail wrapped around his ankle. Yugi smiled and saw Yami's head pop up.

"Come for a swim?"

"I need to get changed before I can."

"Then go. I'll wait."

"Where's Atemu?"

"He went to see his father."

"He trusts me alone with you?"

"Yugi we both trust you."

"Even after yesterday?"

"You didn't mean it. It's was more my fault than yours. Let's forget about it ok?"

"Ok. You can have one of those if you want. I'll go get changed."

Yugi ran back inside and into his room and quickly to get changed. When he was he ran back out in his board shorts and singlet shirt. Yugi saw Yami's head at the end of the dock and he ran over and dived in over him and landed in the water. Yugi came up and looked around to see Yami had disappeared. He turned around before he felt something grab his legs and he was pulled under. Yugi opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure in front of him. Yugi smiled and swam back to the surface and brushed the water out of his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of goggles and put them on. He heard Yami laugh at him and he splashed water in his face. Yugi then dived under and started to swim away. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he was dragged along. Yugi smiled before pointing to the surface and Yami took him up. Yugi gasped and started laughing when Yami started to tickle him.

"I thought you would be ticklish."

Yugi continued to laugh before a voice called out to him from the dock. Yugi saw his grandfather and Yami took him back over. Yugi saw the look on his grandfather's face and became worried.

"Ji-chan?"

"Yugi your mother and father have served their time in jail and have been on parole for the last year. I just found out they have served their parole and are free to do what they want and go where they want. They are coming to collect you."

"Please Ji-chan tell me this is a joke."

"I'm sorry Yugi it's not. They are on their way here. They'll be here in a week."

Yugi turned and sobbed in Yami's chest who was still holding him. Yami looked to Solomon for an explanation.

"Yugi is it alright if I tell Yami?" Yugi nodded. "When Yugi was about 3 his parents started to abuse him and he has a few scars on his legs from that abuse. They would starve him and sometime hit and cut him. It got to one point where the neighbours heard his screams that had gotten to the point that they were worried. They went over and had to force the door open to get in. They found his parents hitting him and they were able to get him away and called the police. It turned out his parents had been drunk and had been for a long time. Yugi was given to me when he 5 ½ and has been since then."

Yami looked down at the sobbing mass in his arms. He held him tighter in his arms and tried to calm him. Yugi just didn't let go. Atemu at that time just arrived and saw Yugi sobbing in Yami's arms and frowned. Yami shook his head mouthing that he would tell him later. When Yugi calmed down he looked to his grandfather.

"Do I have to spend time with them? I don't want to be near them. Is the court making me go with them." Yugi whimpered.

"No they aren't. It's your choice to go with them if you want to or not. They wouldn't force you after what they did. I have full custody over you and I'm not letting you go now, you are staying with me. I'm not going to make you spend time with them if you don't want to. You can take the boat out if you want and go draw, fish or have some fun with Atemu and Yami. I'll lock the door to the studio and have the key with me when you are gone. Everything will be put into the safe. They won't get to it." Yugi nodded. "I'm going to go inside and make curry for dinner ok?"

"Ok." Yugi smiled and Solomon left.

Yugi looked at Atemu before holding on to Yami. He was still shaking and he felt safe with them.

"Yugi what's going on?" Atemu asked.

Yugi gasped and let go of Yami and moved back a little and held onto the dock. He looked down.

"Sorry."

Atemu frowned. "What for?" then he realised what. "Yugi you were upset it's alright." Atemu flicked his tail to move himself forwards and wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"My parents are coming." Yugi whimpered and then clung to him shaking still.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes. They have been in jail 11years because of what they did to me when I was 3-5. They had a year parole that has just finished. They are free again. They are coming to collect me, I'm glad they can't legally take me against my will now. I'm not going."

"Shh, it's alright. You just come to us when you want to get away. Here." Atemu passed him a small shell whistle. "All you have to do is blow it underwater. Both of us will hear it and come."

"Thankyou."

Yugi placed the whistle around his neck and under his singlet. Yugi smiled and hugged him again. Yugi let go and reached up on the dock when his stomach growled at him and took a sandwich. He slid back in the water and started to eat it.

"You guys can try one if you want."

"It's alright. I'm not hungry." Atemu said and Yami just smiled and shook his head.

"Ok."

Yugi finished off the sandwich and then ducked under water and grabbed the bottom of Atemu's fin. He tried to not giggle out loud when Atemu attempted to get him off by flicking. Yugi saw his hands reached down for him and he let go and swam back and to the surface. He saw the annoyed look on his face and giggled. Yugi stuck his tongue out at him and then swam away quickly. Yugi however didn't get far when he was dragged back underwater and tickled. Yugi tried to keep in his laughter but failed and then as soon as he did he was taken to the surface and then tickled again. Yugi was screaming in laughter.

"Pl-Pl-Please...s-s-stop....si-sides........hur-hurt."

Atemu stopped and held Yugi above the water and swam back to the bank. Yami was laughing as well but at Yugi. Yugi blushed as he collected his breath and pouted. He looked down at his hands and found that they were wrinkling.

"I better get out. I'm starting to prune. I'll sit up on the dock."

Yugi got out of Atemu's lap and climbed onto the dock and he lay on his stomach facing them. His head was resting on his arms that were crossed in front of him. Yugi smiled and tilted his head when the two were talking quietly with each other and then disappeared under the water. Yugi frowned and saw they were talking there. Yugi pouted and waited for them to come back up.

After a few minutes Atemu and Yami resurfaced and moved right up in front of him on the dock. Yugi sat up on his elbows a little to look at them better. What he didn't suspect was for Atemu reach behind his head and pulled his head forward as his own moved closer.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Please don't hurt me when you find out what happens. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Yugi gasped as Atemu's lips covered his own, before a tongue made its way slowly into his mouth allowing him to pull back if he wished. Yugi was too shocked to do anything but when he realised he responded shyly. He felt Atemu pull back early and Yugi bowed his head a heavy blush on his face.

"Yugi we know we have only known you for a couple of days, but we have heavy feeling for you. If you wish for time to think things over we'll let you."

"I do need time."

"That's fi..." Atemu stopped and seemed to listen to something. "Sorry, that's fine. We have to go. Father is angry about something. I don't like it."

Yugi noticed that the waters on the lake became choppy and the sky seemed to darken. It also became colder and Yugi sat up startled. Solomon came out.

"Yugi come in it's dangerous to stay out here when he's angry." Yugi nodded.

He turned back to Yami and Atemu. "I'll think about what you said."

Yugi kissed both their cheeks before quickly getting up and grabbing the plate and went under the porch. He looked back to see two tails disappear under the water. Yugi walked inside and into his studio and pulled out the canvas and master copy and started to do more work on it.

After about 10mins his grandfather walked in. "I see you three are getting very close."

"Ji-chan I don't know what you are talking about." Yugi said trying to hide the blush that made his way onto his face.

"You're a bad liar Yugi. I saw you respond to that kiss that Atemu gave you and then you kissed them on their cheeks."

Yugi blushed and put his stuff down. He turned to his grandfather with a lost look in his eyes. Yugi went and sat down on the couch that they had put there. Solomon also sat down next to him.

"I'm so lost Ji-chan. I don't know what to do."

"What are your feelings for them?"

"I like them a lot Ji-chan. But could it be because they are my first real set of friends?"

"Do you have much deeper feelings of love for them than the love you have for your family?" He said.

"I...I do." Yugi whispered.

"Then what's the problem?" Solomon said happily and clapped him on the back.

"It's the fact that I have only known them for a couple of days."

"Well just get to know them. Slowly ease into a relationship with them. I should tell you now. When merpeople mate they mate for life. If their mate dies than they slowly lose the will to live. That's unless they have a child, then when the child is old enough they slowly die."

"What would happen if they have 2 mates?"

"I don't know. You might have to ask the King."

"Ji-chan would the King be upset if....Atemu and Yami were in a... relationship with...me. Is that why he's angry?"

"No, he loves his son and only wants his happiness."

"What about them walking among people?"

"No, he would have done the transformation himself and then Yami's and Atemu's own magic would have set it in, though Yami's wouldn't be as strong as Atemu's."

"Oh ok. As long as they aren't in trouble."

~∞Ω∞~

The next few days Yugi didn't hear from Yami or Atemu. Ushio and his gang had been put away for a long time. After people found out what he'd done other's that Ushio threatened came forward and spoke up. He and his gang were sentenced to 20years and put on the other side of the country. Yugi was happy he didn't have to worry about as all of his gang and followers were found out to have done something and were all put away.

A couple of days after that Yugi's parents were due to arrive. Yugi was freaking out, scared to meet them after 11years. Yugi had locked up all his artwork and none of it was in sight. He had finished the three that were order and told Mai that all orders could be taken but weren't going to be started and told her to make up a reason like he was sick or he hurt his wrist, something like that. He and his grandfather created a combination together that they would remember but his parents wouldn't be able to.

Yugi had still yet to hear from Atemu and Yami and he was wondering if they were in trouble or waiting for him to call them. Yugi hadn't taken the whistle off since he put it on. Yugi feared that if he took it off then he would need it when it wasn't there.

Yugi was sitting on the porch randomly sketching something on a small scrap of paper. It turned out in the end to be Atemu and Yami's faces. Yugi smiled and pocketed it and saw a car coming towards the house.

"J...Ji-chan!" Yugi cried and dashed inside.

He found his grandfather making lunch for them all. Yugi dashed and hid behind him. Even though he was 16 he was still afraid of his parents and his grandfather didn't blame him. He himself was very disappointed in what his son ended up doing. He heard two car doors close. He felt Yugi's grip on his shirt tighten.

"Father you home." A deep, terrifying voice said.

"Yes come in, James."

Yugi watched safely from behind his grandfather as the door opened and two figures walked in and the door close. Yugi recognised them easily. The male had hair similar to him but no bangs anywhere and it was shorter. His eyes were a dark blue purple colour. He was tall and beefy from all the years in jail, building up his muscles. The woman had gold hair with bangs framing her face. Her eyes were a bright red, violet colour. She was still tall but shorter than her husband. She also had muscles but they weren't as noticeable. Yugi just clung closer to his grandfather.

"Hello James, Fiona."

"Hello Solomon." James said and Fiona smiled.

"It's been a long time Solomon."

"Yes it has. Try 11 years."

"You still holding that against us father."

"Yes, I'm still disappointed."

"Is that Yugi?" Fiona said finally noticing the boy behind his grandfather.

"Yes."

"Yugi come say hello to mummy and daddy." Yugi shook his head and held onto his grandfather tighter.

"He won't say hello to you. I don't blame him, he still has nightmares about it. But anyway let's sit and eat."

Solomon sat Yugi next to him and his parents on the other side of the table. Yugi ate extremely quickly before he sat closer to his grandfather.

"Ji-chan?" Yugi said softly.

"Yes Yugi?"

"I'm going out in the boat."

"Ok. Be home for dinner. Be careful."

"I will."

"Father shouldn't Yugi have a supervisor. He's not old enough to be driving a boat alone."

"Actually he is. Your son is 16. He can drive now that he has his boat licence. He's old enough to decide things for himself."

"Doesn't he have school to attend today?" Fiona asked.

"No I home schooled him because he was bullied. He has finished all his years of schooling. Yugi you can go."

Yugi nodded and raced out the door and down to the boat. He jumped in and untied the boat and sped off towards the secret island. During the week he'd put a 4person tent that he and his grandfather had and put it up the creek out of sight. That way if his grandfather let him if he was too scared he could stay out there.

As soon as he arrived at the island he got out and tied the boat to the trees again and walked over to the tent. He opened the zip and slipped inside and closed it up and huddled in the sleeping bag he had there. He was just so scared. He was torn between calling Yami and Atemu and not. He still felt like he didn't deserve them.

After an hour Yugi heard a boat coming close. Yugi unzipped the opening to the tent and peeked out. He could see anyone there but they couldn't see them. Though these people seemed to know where they were going. Yugi then noticed who it was and was even more afraid. Yugi hid back in the tent frozen in fear. Yugi heard the boat park next to his and two people get out and walk to where the tent was. Yugi huddled in a ball as the zip was opened and two people stepped inside.

Yugi looked up to see his father and mother grinning evilly down at him. Yugi shook and watched as his father walked forward and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to his feet. Yugi cried out and his hands instantly went to his hair in an attempt to dislodge what was there.

"Shh, be quiet now."

Yugi felt himself dragged out and he quickly removed the whistle without them seeing and threw it back into the tent where it would be safe. Yugi felt himself dragged not too far from where the tent was and thrown to the ground.

For the next hour his parents beat him senseless and Yugi had just lay there silently sobbing in pain. His voice was too sore to even make a sound and it didn't help that he had been chocked so much that he nearly fainted from air loss and that happened twice. After they finished they dragged him back to the front of the tent and left him there before washing up. His mother walked back over when she was done and moved a piece of hair out of his face.

"Now don't you say a word to anyone and you'll live to see another day." She said softly.

Yugi whimpered when she kissed his forehead before joining her husband in the boat and they drove off leaving Yugi alone. Yugi whimpered and pulled himself towards the tent and retrieved the whistle and moved down to the water. Yugi cried out soundlessly as he slipped and rolled into the water. Though he was in the shallow it was alright. Yugi took a deep breath that hurt his lungs and put the whistle in the water and blew as hard as he could. After that he pulled himself as much as he could out of the water and collapsed there.

* * *

Hope you like it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Atemu and Yami for the last week had been waiting on Yugi's call to see them. Atemu's father's anger was from someone that had tried to take over the throne and lost, which ended their life. After that Atemu and Yami were torn between going and seeing him anyway and just waiting for him to call them. Atemu's mother was wondering what they had been waiting for and when they told her she wished them well and for them not to wait too long. They knew that Yugi had his parents coming and that he would be totally terrified that time and would want company but they still waited.

At the moment Atemu and Yami were laying in Atemu's room on his bed just content on being in each other's arms. Atemu leaned over Yami and leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Yami smiled and opened up and allowed him access to his mouth. Yami moaned and wrapped his tail around Atemu's possessively. Atemu smirked against his mouth and kissed him harder.

Just then a loud squealing sound ripped through the room and both jumped. Atemu knew what it was and looked at Yami. Yami had a smile on his face and so did Atemu. Both quickly untangled themselves and swam out the window and in the direction of the whistle.

~∞Ω∞~

When they arrived at the island they found he wasn't out the front and then swam into the creek. They saw the boat was there and a strange high circle thing up on the bank. Both swam quickly around the boat and gasped. Yugi was half lying in the water, half lying on land. He was black and blue and blood was coming from his mouth.

Atemu swam over and turned him gently onto his back causing Yugi to whimpered and Atemu could feel he was cold. Atemu summon a bit of his magic and created a pair of legs that would last him 2 minutes but that was enough time to get Yugi and Yami inside that thing. He could see three towels in there so they would have one dry for Yugi and two wet ones for them. He quickly picked up Yugi and placed him gently down on the matrass after putting out a towel under him and then grabbed the other two and went back out he put them in the water and pulled Yami into his arms and went in and placed him on the flooring of the place and then grabbed the towels and wrung out the excess water. They could wrap their tails in it and it would keep them from getting dry. He went back in and gave one to Yami and sat down letting his legs disappear and his tail re-appear.

They wrapped up their tails and then turned to Yugi. He was shivering and looked pretty beaten up. He had many bruises and a bloody nose and busted lip. Atemu brushed the hair from his face.

"Atemu what do we do?"

"Nothing. We just have to wait and see when he wakes."

Yami looked at Yugi sadly before nodding and lying down next to the boy after he was wrapped in a blanket to be kept warm.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi woke as the sun was setting. He felt so sore, in so much pain that he couldn't move. Yugi whimpered and tears spilled from his eyes. He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around under his neck gently and hug him gently. Yugi sobs increase, scared that his parents had come back. He had two black eyes and couldn't see out them.

"Shh, Yugi it's just us. No one else." A voice Yugi recognised.

Yugi stopped sobbing for a second before breaking down in relief and pain and he moved to sob in the merman's chest. Yugi's sobbing only last a while before it turned to silent sobbing. His throat was still sore and he couldn't talk. Yugi felt a hand on the back of his head and combing through his hair and he could tell it wasn't the one holding him.

"Yugi did your parents do this to you?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and his silent sobbing increased. He felt Atemu hug him a little tighter still careful of his sore injured body. He clung tighter and then heard Atemu say a few strange words before he stopped. Yugi frowned and Atemu chuckled.

"I called my father and Ryou to come to me. I'm going to get Ryou to heal you?" Yugi pushed back a bit and shook his head desperately. "But Yugi you are so hurt." Atemu said and Yugi shook his head more. "How about just your throat so you can talk and then tell us why?" Yugi thought for a moment before nodding and then relaxing back into his hold.

"Yugi it hurts us to see you like this." Yami said as he ran his hand gently through his hair and Yugi sniffed. "Shh, it's alright. Relax till the King and Ryou comes."

Yugi nodded and moved closer to Atemu and held him close. After a few minutes Yugi started coughing and at first it wasn't too bad. Yugi had tears pricking his eyes at the pain before he coughed harder and blood came out onto his hand. Atemu gasped and Yugi whimpered at the taste of blood. Atemu rolled Yugi onto his back and lifted his shirt up. He saw dark bruises and guessed that one or more of his ribs were broken and had pierced his lungs. Yugi was breathing fast and panicking.

"Shh relax your breathing. Don't panic, they won't be long alright."

Yugi nodded but couldn't stop panicking but he had calmed his breathing. He was so scared now, he didn't want to die this way. They heard water splash around before two 'people' that Yami and Atemu recognised came in. Yugi heard two sets of gasps and he felt Yami move away and someone else kneel next to him.

"Is he awake?" Yugi heard Ryou say.

"Yes can you heal his lungs and ribs, leave the bruises. After could you be able to heal his throat. He can't talk."

"Of course."

He looked down at Yugi who was now gripping Atemu's hand and was shaking. Ryou placed his hand above Yugi's chest and started to heal his lungs and ribs, leaving the bruises for some strange reason. After 3mins they saw Yugi visibly relax and he turned his head towards Atemu. Ryou then moved to Yugi's neck and started to heal it. When he was done they waited for him to talk.

"Yugi?"

"Th...Thank...you...Ryou." Yugi said softly being careful in case he hurt himself.

"It's alright. Can I heal the rest of your injuries? You can't see either."

"No you mustn't." Yugi cried out.

"Why?" Atemu asked before Ryou could.

"Because otherwise my parents will know. If they don't see any they will be suspicious. I don't want to be hurt anymore."

Yugi broke down and cried. He curled up in Atemu's arms. Yami pulled himself closer to the two, sitting behind Yugi's bed that was in there and hugged him around the middle. Yugi then gasped causing all four merpeople to look concerned.

"Ji...Ji-chan he'll be so worried."

"I'll contact him and let him know that you are staying here ok?" The King said.

"Thankyou." Yugi whispered softly.

The King smiled and sent the message to Solomon, telling him that Yugi was hurt by his parents and not to say anything for the risk of him getting hurt as well and also that Yugi was staying at the island that Solomon and his grandson knew about.

Yugi whimpered when someone started to remove his shirt. "Stop."

"Yugi please let me have a look. If some of your bones are broken then they will fuse incorrectly." Ryou said.

Yugi shook his head and clung onto Atemu. It hurt to move at all. Atemu whispered something and Yugi's shirt disappeared from his body and into his hand that was being held out. Yugi felt his and Atemu's chests together and blushed before he realised his shirt was gone.

"Wh...What?"

"I removed it for you now lay back so Ryou can have a look."

"Please don't touch."

"I won't, just looking alright?" Yugi nodded.

"Your grandfather said that your parents are home and they are wondering where you are. Solomon told them that you were staying out for the night. You had called him and told him what you planned. I'm going to put a spell on this island and hide it from any other humans apart from you and your grandfather. You're parents won't find it anymore."

"Thankyou... why.... Why are you all doing this for me? I'm not important. Just a freak that's not important." Yugi said softly.

"Yugi you are not a freak." Yami said firmly. "And you are important."

"To who? No one's every wanted me before. I should just disappeared a long time ago."

"Yugi you are important to your grandfather and to Atemu and myself."

Yami leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. Tears spilled from Yugi's eyes and he started to cry again.

"It sounds to me that you and Yami have found another lover." Ryou said to Atemu.

"Shut up Ryou." Atemu growled.

Ryou chuckled. "You scared your father won't accept it."

Atemu's eyes were then cast to his father. He saw his father's eyes narrowed at him, Yami and Yugi. He had noticed that they were looking after him like they did to each other. His narrowed eyes widened and he smiled. He could see how they like the boy and had no problem with it. He nodded his head. Atemu smiled and looked back at Yugi who had now been pulled up gently into Yami's arms and he was holding him tightly. Atemu moved closer and wrapped his arms around them both.

"Ryou heal his eyes a bit so he can see out of them, but leave them darkened." The King said.

"So you want them to not be swollen but just black, that way he can see?"

"Yes. That's right."

"Alright. Yugi can you look at me for a second?"

Yugi sniffed and turned around and leaned carefully against Yami's chest. He heard Atemu chant something softly and then he felt his shirt back on. He felt a warm feeling on his eyes and the pain was gone. Yugi reached up after it was gone and carefully touched his eyes. They weren't swollen and weren't sore.

"Yugi open your eyes for me?" Ryou said.

Yugi nodded and slowly his eyes opened up and his sight was blurry at first. He felt the same warm glow on his opened eyes and then slowly his vision cleared to see Ryou's hand first. When the hand disappeared his saw Ryou and the King who had a strange gold thing in his hand. Yugi looked at it curiosity before looking around behind him and saw Yami and Atemu. Yugi smiled and hugged them both.

"We are going to go now. This place is hidden and your grandfather asked me to lock the safe with my magic till your parents are gone. So no one can open it at all, even your combination won't work. Nothing can get in and the safe cannot be opened. It's completely safe even if someone was to put a bomb next to it. When you're parents are gone let me know and I'll take the spell off it."

"Thankyou. Thankyou so much. There is one more thing. When they have gone I want to show you something. I'll let Atemu know when."

"Alright. Come on Ryou, before Bakura has a fit because you aren't back."

Ryou giggled and stood up and left with the King. When they entered the water their legs were replaced with their tail and they disappeared. This leaving Yugi, Yami and Atemu alone together.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Yugi smiled at them before gingerly laying down on the matrass. Yami and Atemu moved to either side of him and lay down next to him. Yugi looked at their tails and quickly sat up, though carefully, and grabbed the still wet towels and wrapped their tails in them before resting back on the matrass.

"Thankyou Little One." Yami said.

Yugi blushed and curled up under the sleeping bag that was placed over them by Atemu. He laid there for a minute before lying on his back and pulled the sleeping bag up to his chin.

"Yami? Atemu?"

"Yes?" Atemu asked.

"I know you both love me and have deep feelings for me. I like you both a lot to. I don't know if it's love or not. I never had these feelings before so I don't know. But the other thing is I don't know you all that well. I was wondering if we could take it slow?"

"Of course, Little One." Yami said and wrapped the end of his tail around one of Yugi's legs.

Yugi blushed and Atemu kissed him and taking Yugi's other leg in his tail.

"I'm sleepy." Yugi murmured.

"Then sleep Little One. We'll see you when you wake." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled and received a kiss on the cheek from both mermen Yugi let his head turn to the side and slowly drifted off to sleep. Atemu and Yami moved closer and hugged him to them.

"Think we should go to the police again and tell them about what happened?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but let's talk to Yugi first about it."

"Ok. Let's get some sleep. I'll leave early and get some food from Yugi's grandfather in the morning or something."

"No I don't want you going there at all. We'll take Yugi back in the morning and then he can go in and get a whole lot of food for a few days and then come back to the island."

"But Ate..."

"No! Yami I don't want you hurt. Please just listen to what I'm telling you."

Yami nodded and buried his face in Yugi's neck not looking at Atemu. Atemu sighed and slowly fell asleep.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi woke slowly the next morning. His body hurt so much. He winced when he moved his back a bit. He sighed and felt the arms around his tighten and he looked beside him to see Yami had his face buried in his neck and hair. Yugi smiled and looked to his other side to see that Atemu was there but was awake and had his arms across his chest and looked annoyed. Yugi turned on his side and gave a soft whimper of pain. Atemu hearing the sound looked over to see Yugi awake.

"Hey Yugi, how are you feeling?"

"Sore. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie Atem."

"Atem?"

Yugi blushed. "Sorry. If you don't like it I won't call you that. It's just not as long that way."

"No it's alright."

Yugi smiled and squeaked when a pair of lips kissed the back of his neck. Yugi looked over to see Yami awake and smiling, still looking sleepy. Yugi giggled and went to kiss his cheek but Yami moved his head and kissed his lips. Yugi gasped and Yami slowly slipped his tongue in giving Yugi a chance to move away. Yugi's eyes closed and he pushed back against him and moaned. Yugi's arms wound around Yami's neck. Yami wrapped his around Yugi's waist and rolled onto his back gently, pulling Yugi with him. When air was needed they pulled back and Yugi blushed a very dark shade of red.

"Oh god." Yugi whispered and buried his face in Yami's chest.

He heard two sets of laughter and coming from the mermen and he pouted. Atemu was the first to recover.

"It seems he enjoyed that Yami. You made him blush very darkly." Yugi blushed more and whined.

"You're mean." Yugi whined to him.

"Oh don't be that way. I'm just teasing." Atemu moved forward and took hold of his chin and turned him to look at him. "You look beautiful when you blush."

Yugi blushed lightly and Atemu leaned down and kissed him. Atemu ran his tongue along his bottom lip and Yugi shyly opened up. Atemu slipped his tongue in and mapped out his younger lovers mouth. Yugi moaned and held the back of his neck, still laying on Yami. Yugi soon felt a bulge against his leg and he pulled away and looked down at Yami who was blushing. Yugi squeaked and got off Yami.

"I...um...sorry. I'm going to...go do something."

"Yami?"

"Nothing...is wrong...Atemu."

Yami unwrapped the towel and dragged himself outside and to the water and disappeared. Yugi bowed his head and curled up under the covers. Atemu noticed and kissed his cheek.

"I'll go see what's wrong."

Yugi nodded and sniffed and curled more, hiding.

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu slipped into the water and heard Yami moan in pleasure. Atemu smirked and went around and saw Yami rubbing the bulge that was about to come out from its hiding spot. Atemu smirked and swam up behind him and pulled Yami's arms behind his back and his tail wrapped around Yami's. Yami gasped and whined in annoyance.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to relieve myself. That was before you came along."

"Here let me."

Atemu held Yami's arms in one hand and the other trailed around to his stomach and ghosted down to the bulge and pressed harshly and Yami gasped and arched his back. Atemu smirked and then moved his fingers down and slipped a finger in where the slit was. Yami moaned and arched his back trying to get it in further. Atemu stroked the inner walls and let go of Yami's arms and moved his hand down to where Yami's penis had slipped out. He gently started to stroke it while he stroke Yami's inner walls. Yami cried out and released into the water, his head bent back on Atemu's shoulder, leaning completely against him. Atemu eased them to the creek floor, while Yami was gasping for breath. Atemu smirked and kissed his neck.

"What brought this on Yami?"

"I...when you and....Yugi were kissing....It was...was so arousing."

"I know. Come Yugi's a bit hurt."

"Oh dear."

Atemu released Yami and both swam to the surface seeing Yugi limping in the boat. He'd limped out to the boat and was making his way to the seat. Yugi collapsed to the floor and sobbed. It hurt so much to walk. Yugi curled up in a ball on the floor sobbing; he didn't hear anyone climbing in the back of the boat. He felt a wet hand brush his hair from his face. Yugi looked up through teary eyes to see Yami and Atemu sitting in the boat with him. Yugi pushed himself up and crawled into Yami's lap and sniffed trying to calm down.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"I need to go home. I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch and it's already 10. I was going to go get something to eat."

"Alright. We'll come with you."

"No you'll get seen."

"No we'll stay under the water and then hide under the dock."

"Ok."

"Yugi get how every much food you'll need and pack it up. Father told me that you're meats and some other things get bad out in the heat so get in something cool that will last for a few days. We don't want you going home unnecessarily. Pack everything and bring it out. You're grandfather will understand."

"Ok."

"Good now hold on a sec we'll put you in your seat and then get out."

Yugi nodded and then he was lifted up and put into the driver's seat. He was thankful he'd undone the rope. He could easily reverse out and then drive out. He watched as Yami and Atemu pulled themselves up and dived into the water. They reappeared and swam to the entrance. Yugi then drove out after them. Once they said goodbye from a safe distance and Yugi waved goodbye and drove off.

Once Yugi was home he parked it and tied it to the dock and gingerly climbed out. He saw his grandfather pretend to great him before gasping and running over. He held Yugi's face in his hands gently and inspected his eyes and then the rest of his body.

"The only reason he can see from his eyes is because the blackness is just to trick his parents. His eyes have been healed." Atemu whispered through.

Solomon gave a soft nod of his head before ushering his grandson inside.

"Yugi what happened?"

"One of Ushio's bullies wasn't caught and he beat me for what I did."

"Oh Yugi."

"I'm fine Ji-chan. I'll be alright." Yugi then leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to pack food for the next couple of days. I'm not staying here. I'm sorry."

Solomon nodded. "It's alright."

Yugi nodded and went around packing food away. He put fruits and bread into boxers, though not together. He put meats and other cold foods into an esky and filled around the food with ice to keep it cool. Yugi then got his grandfather to help him carry it out to the boat. He tossed two grapes into the water and whispered a 'try it' before going back inside. He came out just after with the fruit and heard a 'nice' from one of them before he collected the three loaves of bread and put it in the boat. He then quickly packed a few utensils and a stove with gas bottles then went and got some clothes, a couple more towels before grabbing his toiletries and then heading to the boat.

The whole time he was doing all this; his parents were sitting on the couch. Yugi worried for his grandfather's safety. Yugi was now down on the dock with his grandfather.

"Ji-chan I worry for you."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. "

"I still worry. What happens if they get drunk and beat you instead?"

"Yugi they won't. Once dinner is finished I'll be going to bed and then the King made it so they can't get into my room. I'll be perfectly safe."

"Alright."

"You have fun with Yami and Atemu won't you." Yugi blushed and bowed his head. "They have both kissed you now haven't they?" Yugi blushed more. "More than once as well. Aren't you lucky?" Yugi was now as red as tomato maybe even more.

"Ji-chan!" Yugi whined.

He heard three sets of laughter before two disappeared Yugi and Solomon knowing that Yami and Atemu had gone underwater as not to be heard. Yugi climbed into the boat with his grandfather's help. Yugi bit his lip before sitting in the seat.

"Will you be alright Yugi?"

"He will. I have a bit of power. I'll get legs and help him take everything out." He heard a voice say. "We'll met Yugi there."

They heard two splashes before Yugi looked at his grandfather. "I'll be fine Ji-chan."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Yugi was now laying in the tent with Yami and Atemu next to him on the matrass. It had taken him a while to get them both to lay on there with him. He hadn't cared that they were wet or the towels were wet. So far Yugi had gotten all his food into the tent thanks to Atemu's help.

When Yugi arrived back he'd just come out of the tent after putting Yami in there. He helped Yugi out and climbed in and handed Yugi the box of bread and fruit; that was it. He took the esky much to Yugi's annoyance because it was very heavy, the utensils and clothes and they were all placed in a corner of the tent. After everything was in he forced Yugi to lay down and rest on the bed. Atemu had searched the boat when Yugi was in there and found a small tracking device and destroyed it. It explained how Yugi's parents found him the day before.

Now they were just lying in the tent. Yugi in the middle and a merman on either side of him.

"Thankyou for searching the boat for me Atemu. I was wondering how they found me."

"It's alright. They can't now."

Yugi smiled and rolled onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms and sighed and closed his eyes. He felt an arm slip around his lower back and then around his waist. He knew it was Yami and smiled softly. Yugi sighed and carefully moved closer, his body still hurt.

"Shh, just stay where you are. You don't need to move."

"I...I wanted to be closer to you."

Yami smiled and moved closer himself and kissed his neck. Yugi smiled and relaxed. He felt Atemu move closer as well. Yugi smiled wider while his eyes were still closed.

"You're tired. Rest." Atemu said.

"No I'm not. I'm fine." Yugi lied.

"You are tired." Atemu said and used his magic. "_Sleep_" He commanded.

Yugi fought against the spell that was put on him and quickly fell asleep. Atemu looked at him and kissed the back of his neck. He looked to Yami who had a look of anger and annoyance on his face.

"What?"

"You had to use the spell didn't you? He said he was fine."

"You know he was lying."

"Yes I did. That doesn't mean you have to use it."

"He'll feel better when he wakes."

Yami sighed and relaxed slowly falling asleep. Atemu stayed awake and waited till he knew they wouldn't wake. He pulled himself out of the tent after closing it and then he slid down to the water and swam to the palace.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi woke a while later to find that Atemu wasn't there. Yugi looked back to Yami and curled up in his arms. He wondered where Atemu was. He did feel better now that he'd slept but he was confused. He felt like someone had put him to sleep. Yugi brushed it away for now.

He relaxed back into Yami's arms before he covered his mouth and started to cough. Yugi sat up and hunched over while he coughed. He'd woken Yami with his coughing and he'd sat up and was rubbing his back. Yugi whimpered when he finished, parts of his body hurt.

"I don't feel well, Yami."

"How?"

"My throat hurts and I can't breathe through my nose."

"Oh."

"I've caught a cold."

"Oh well you should rest." Yami said pushing him down to rest.

"Um...in my back pack there should be a clear see through bag. Can you get it for me?"

Yami nodded and reached for the bag. He pulled it closer and looked through it before he found what he was after. He handed it over and Yugi looked through it till he found what he was after. He pulled out a box of tablets and took two out and swallowed them. He placed the stuff back in the bag and he put behind his pillow. Yugi lay down and relaxed and Yami was sitting next to him and running his hand through his hair.

"You're getting rather warm Yugi."

"I know. That's what happens. I'll be ok."

They went into a comfortable silence. After about 20mins they heard noise outside. Yugi moved closer to Yami, frightened that someone may have found the place. Yami tried to calm him before he heard Atemu speak.

"It's alright Yugi, it's just Atemu."

"Atemu." Yugi cried out.

"Yes Yugi I'm coming." Atemu called. "Careful now."

Yugi frowned and looked at Yami. "He must have brought someone with him."

Yugi looked back to the entrance to the tent as it was unzipped. A middle aged woman entered and Atemu not far behind. Yugi noticed that the woman looked similar to Atemu though her hair was the same but sat down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a light red colour. Yugi knew that Atemu got his genes from both his parents. His hard eyes were from his father along with many other facial features and his hair was from his mother except his stuck up.

"Yugi this is my mother, Nami . Mother this is Yugi, our new lover."

Yugi blushed lightly and smiled. "Hi nice to meet you."

"Hello Yugi, it's nice to finally meet you as well. Kano told me that you were here with Atemu and Yami because of what your parents did. I'm sorry to hear that."

Yugi gave a weak smile before looking to Atemu. "Who Kano?"

"My father, that's his name."

"Oh."

Yugi covered his mouth as he started to cough harshly. Atemu was down at his side and running his fingers through his hair. He looked to Yami who was patting Yugi's back lightly.

"He's got a cold. He's sick."

Atemu looked alarmed and worried. "I'll get Ryou."

"No Atemu. It's alright. I can't die from a cold. I'll just be unwell for a few days, maybe a week. Plus once it's gone I can't catch that back."

"Huh?"

"There a different strains of cold and flues. Once I catch that one and have gotten rid of it I have become immune to that strain. But I can still catch others that I haven't caught before. I'll be alright. I promise."

"Ok."

"Atemu he'll be fine." Nami said.

"How do you know?"

"You forget that I was once human as well Atemu. Colds like he has caught are nothing to worry about."

"You were once human?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I'm sure things have changed since I was human." Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Atemu I have to go." Yami said.

"What? Why?" Yugi said looking at him.

"I'll be back later."

Yami left not answering Yugi's question. Atemu laid Yugi's head on his tail and ran his fingers through his hair. Nami sat down next to them and smiled.

"Atemu what's wrong with Yami? Why is he leaving?"

"He has to go home for a while. Yugi, Yami's life isn't as happy as he seems when he's with us. He lives with his uncle who uses him as a slave. Yami normally leaves the house before his uncle wakes up so that's why he's always with me and when he gets home he's cleaning and waiting on his uncle. He hardly sleeps which is why I sometimes have to make him fall asleep, the same way I did to you earlier today."

"Thankyou for that I feel better."

"You're welcome. Yami was a bit angry at me for it. But anyway his uncle from what I know doesn't touch him at all. But if Yami comes back tired tomorrow you know why. Just let him sleep, if he doesn't I'll be putting him to sleep. He doesn't like it but I know he feels better after."

"How do you do it? Make us fall asleep."

"Magic. We have to learn it from the ones that know it. So I learnt it from my mother."

Yugi looked over at her. "You?"

"Yes. Atemu loved it when he was a child and I would put him to sleep that way." Atemu blushed. "He would always beg me to. He still asks me to sometimes now when he can't sleep."

Yugi giggled and ran his hand along Atemu's tail. "What colour your tail, your highness?"

"Yugi you don't have to call me that. You can call me Nami. My tail is a light blue colour, sort of like the colour of the sky. Atemu I better head off now or your father will start to worry."

"Alright did you want me to take you back?"

"No I'll be alright. It was nice to meet you Yugi. I hope I see you again sometime."

"It was nice to meet you to." Yugi smiled.

"Goodbye Atemu will we see you sometime tomorrow or the day after?"

"Yes you may."

Nami nodded and leaned over and kissed her son on the forehead and left the tent, zipping it back up after. Yugi looked up at Atemu and giggled.

"Mummy tuck me in." Yugi giggled more, teasing Atemu.

Atemu blushed and reached under Yugi's shirt and started to tickle him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Yugi laughed.

"No I believe you did. What was it?"

Yugi continued to laugh till he started coughing and Atemu stopped. He patted Yugi lightly on the back till he stopped. Yugi sighed sadly and looked at him.

"Atemu what do I do if my parents decide to stay?"

"I don't know. We could get my father to turn you into a merman and you can live with us."

"But Ji-chan will be left with them."

"I don't know. But I'm planning with Yami to go to the police and report what happened. I won't let them get away with it Yugi."

"You mean you'll go to the police. Atemu if they find out that I have told someone then they'll kill me. I can't do that."

"They can't find you here." Yugi looked torn in what to do. "Regardless in what you say Yugi I'm going to your people's police. I won't allow them to get away with what they have done."

Yugi smiled and hugged him around the waist. "Thankyou Atemu."

Atemu smiled and moved and laid down next to him and held Yugi to his chest.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Yami swam back down to his house late that afternoon. He went in and immediately got verbally abused.

"Where the hell have you been slave? Whoever said you could stay out all night? I think I have been too lenient with your punishments."

Yami frowned before he was hit hard in the face. Yami gasped and cried out as he hit the lake bed. Yami gasped as a strong tail hit him in the face a couple of times before it hit him on other parts of his body. He had a couple of scratches here and there on his torso and arms and a few bruises. After 5minutes Yami's uncle stopped and Yami sat up.

"Get to work. I don't care if you have to stay up all night to get it finished, but if it's not finished by the time I get home tomorrow you'll be in trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes uncle." Yami said.

Yami swam off into the house and started his chores. He didn't get them all finished till midday the next day.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi woke the next morning letting off a soft cough before he pushed himself into a sitting position. He turned to the bag that still sat behind his pillow and he took two of the pills. They were starting to work as he didn't feel as bad as he did the day before. Yugi looked to see Atemu still asleep and Yugi smiled. He crawled out of the bed and out of the tent. He headed into the trees to relieve himself before he put the front of the tent up. This way he could sit outside and have a few things sitting out there without getting wet. Yugi grabbed the stove and some food and cooked outside leaving Atemu to sleep.

Yugi finished breakfast and changed outside of the tent before walking down to the water and slipping in the water and shivered. It was a little cool but it felt good against his heated skin. Yugi slipped out and swam towards the entrance of the creek. He dived under before surfacing and sat next the back out the front of the island. Yugi smiled at the peacefulness that was around.

"Yugi?" Yugi sighed. "Yugi!"

"Out the front Atemu." Yugi called.

He heard Atemu enter the water and swam out the island. Yugi saw Atemu had a frown on his face. He swam over and took Yugi in his arms and kissed his lips gently.

"Morning." Yugi said when they parted.

"Morning. What are you doing out here and in the water?"

"Having a bath. I didn't smell nice. Besides it felt nice. I was still hot and it was soothing. I'm feeling a little better this morning than I did yesterday." Yugi said with a smile.

"That's good then."

"When will Yami be back?"

"Should be around this morning or around lunch time. He's normally with me in the morning."

"Ok."

Yugi had a large smile and his face and he leaned against Atemu's shoulder.

~∞Ω∞~

It was now midday and Yami had been punished early that morning. He'd just finished all his chores and was now swimming back towards the island. He really didn't want to know what his lovers would say when they saw him. He had a bruise on his face and a couple on his torso and another couple on his back. There were a few scratches here and there and a couple on his tail as well. He also had a couple of scales missing which his uncle had actually ripped off. They were so painful to have done.

Instead of about an 8minute swim it was about a 20minute swim to the island. He was just so tired. He hadn't slept since he slept with Yugi yesterday afternoon. He had thought about just staying home and sleeping that way he could get the chores done that evening and have a good sleep and then go and see his lovers. But he knew that would make them worry and decided against it.

He reached the island and saw that Atemu and Yugi were laying on the bank in the sun. He smiled and swam over. They were still very wet meaning they had just come out of the water. He dragged himself out and next to Yugi. He kissed his cheek causing Yugi to jump and looked at him.

"Yami...oh my god. What happened?" This caught Atemu's attention and he opened his eyes to look at Yami and gasped and sat up quickly.

"Yami, who did this?"

"I'm fine Atemu don't worry."

"No, this is not fine. Yami you have a couple of scales missing. Who did this?"

"Please Atemu just forget about it."

Atemu growled and started a small chant and Yami knew exactly what he was doing. He growled at him and went to jump back in the water but he was pounced by Atemu who had knew what he was going to do and was now laying over him. Yami started to struggle but he couldn't get the older, stronger male off him.

"Atemu let me go."

"No! I called my father and Ryou. You are to tell me what happened so I can tell father."

"Atemu, just let me deal with it."

"Yami to me it looks like you can't." Then he thought of someone. "Wait..." Yami looked at him along with Yugi. "...you're uncle..." Yami looked away from him and Yugi. "He did this to you. Why?"

"Because I didn't go home last night to do my chores. I haven't slept all night. I needed to have them done by the time he got home today. I have and that's why I came."

Atemu cupped the side of Yami's face he couldn't see and turned him to look at him. It was unbruised compared to the other side of his face. He ran his thumb along his cheek stroking his face. Yami sighed and closed his eyes. He'd given up struggling long ago and he just laid there under Atemu.

"Yami..." Yugi whimpered.

Yami looked over and saw Yugi was close to tears. He reached out and cupped the side of his face, doing the same as Atemu was doing to him. Yugi held his hand in his own and brought it in front of his face. Yugi kissed his fingers gently. Yami smiled looked back at Atemu. He'd climbed off Yami now and was looking at his body. Yami moved and sat up and now Atemu could see his whole body apart for the underside of his tail.

"Yami that must have hurt." Atemu said pointing to the 3 missing scales one next to each other.

"It did. There's more on the underside."

"Show me."

Yami sighed and rolled over and laid on the sand. There were 5 missing on this side and they were also next to each other.

"Yami why did he do it?"

"I don't know. To teach me a lesson I guess. To make sure I came home tonight to do my chores. All of these scales have only been missing since this morning." Yami said as he rolled back over.

"Missing scales?" A deep voice said causing all three boys to jump.

They saw the King coming towards them in the water, with Ryou and the Queen behind him. Yugi bowed his head to them before looking back at Yami.

"Why did you call Atemu?"

"Look at Yami's body. He has 8 scales missing, three on the front, 5 on the back of his tai. Bruises and cuts all over."

The King, Queen and Ryou pulled themselves out of the water and looked at Yami's body. Yami looked at the sand below him instead of anyone else.

"Yami who did all this to you?" Nami asked.

"My uncle."

"Why?" The King asked.

"Because I didn't go home the night before last to do all the chores."

"Does he always beat you?"

"No just last night and this morning. The only thing he does if I'm late is yell. But I stayed with Yugi here on the island the other night so I didn't end up going home. I spent all night last night doing all my chores. I did finish till lunch time."

"Yami that's not everything." Yami didn't say anything. "Father, his uncle treats him like a slave. Has always treated him like a slave. The only reason he hasn't beat him before is so that no one knows and that's why he's allowed out during the day so that people don't suspect anything. Yami's always worked during the night. That's why sometimes we sleep during the day."

"He treats you like a slave Yami?"

"Yes your majesty. Since he started looking after me."

"I see." His trident, which was with him, glowed. "I'll go deal with this now. Ryou you can heal him. I have the evidence here."

"Yes my King. I won't be able to replace his scales though."

"That's fine Ryou." Yami said.

"Bye Atemu, Yami, Yugi." Nami called as she followed her husband back to the palace.

"Bye." They called.

Ryou pulled himself closer. "Yami could you lie down please. It'll be easier."

Yami nodded and started to lie down before his head hit something other than sand. He looked up to see that Yugi had positioned himself behind him and his head now rested on his lap. Yami smiled and Yugi returned the smile and brushed his hand against his not bruised cheek. Ryou started to heal the bruises and cuts before Yami had to roll onto his stomach so that he could get his back. Once the bruises and cuts were gone, Ryou bid them goodbye and left.

Yugi smiled and kissed Yami on the cheek. Yami smiled and sat up, covering his mouth and letting out a soft yawn. Yugi giggled and got up and headed towards the tent. Atemu changed his tail to legs and lifted Yami into his arms and followed after Yugi.

Once they were seated in the tent they were all laying on the matrass and Yami was struggling to stay awake. Atemu sighed and looked at him over Yugi.

"Yami, go to sleep." Yami just shook his head. "Yami go to sleep or I'll put you to sleep."

Yami sighed. "Can you?"

"Huh?"

"Put me to sleep?"

Atemu smiled and kissed his forehead. "_Sleep_."

Yami smiled before giving in and drifted asleep thanks to the spell. Yugi let out a soft giggle and laid down on the matrass.

"Either he's given up on fighting you or he's starting to admit he likes it when you do that."

"True. I think you should get some sleep as well. You will get better quicker."

Yugi sighed and looked at him. "Alright. Can you put me to sleep as well?" Yugi asked giving an innocent look. "I won't go to sleep otherwise." He said teasingly.

Atemu chuckled and moved closer to Yami and laid Yugi down on his other side making him in the middle of the two. "_Sleep_."

Yugi smiled as the spell took hold and quickly snuggled up to Atemu and fell asleep. Atemu smiled at the two he'd put to sleep before he kissed both their foreheads and fell asleep himself.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Yugi woke later that evening to find himself lying onto of Atemu's body. Yami's arms over his back and Atemu's were around his waist. Yugi smiled and gently reached out and brushed away a strand of hair that was across Yami's face. Yugi smiled and looked to Atemu's face to see that it was to the side and if he was awake he would have been looking at Yami's face that was just below his chin. Yugi smiled and laid his head back down Atemu's chest looking in Yami's direction.

Yugi was laying there till he felt the back of his throat start to tickle before he covered his mouth and started coughing. Yugi pulled himself off Atemu and out of their arms. He pulled himself out of the tent and leaned against a tree coughing. The two mermen in the tent it sounded like he was chocking. When Yugi finished he leaned against the tree and looked to the sky to find it was starting to darken and the sun was almost gone.

Yugi went back inside the tent and pulled out the lantern and a couple of torches. It was darker in the tent now then when he had first woken. Yugi looked around to see that both Yami and Atemu were sitting up looking at him. Yugi smiled and pulled the camp stove that was outside in and started to heat up some half frozen soup that he'd taken from the freezer.

"Atemu I should really get home." Yami said

"No, not a chance. I'm not letting you go back there."

"Atemu, I'm not 18 yet, he's still my legal guardian. You know this."

"He has abused you. By now he's in jail awaiting trial. There isn't much point in going back."

"But Atem..."

"No! You are to stay here."

"We need to eat." Yami argued.

"You can try some of my stuff if you want." Yugi offered.

Yami and Atemu looked at him. They hadn't heard Yugi speak since they woke and his voice was a bit scratchy. Yugi saw they weren't reply and bowed his head and turned back to his cooking soup. Yugi pulled out a bowl and once the soup was heated he poured part of it into the bowl. Yugi turned around and sat down. He turned to the esky and pulled out a bag of grapes and tossed it to Atemu.

"Here. You like these the other day. Have some."

Atemu smiled and opened the bag and sat it down in front of himself and Yami and started eating, the same with Yami. Yugi smiled and ate his soup. After he took his dirty dishes and torch and walked out of the tent and down to the water. Yugi sat in the boat and cleaned everything and left them there to dry. The boat had a canopy on it so things wouldn't get wet.

Yugi climbed out after and walked back into the tent. He saw Yami laying on top of Atemu and kissing him passionately. Yugi blushed and looked away and went to put stuff away, having his back to them. Yami and Atemu heard things being put away and looked over to see Yugi back in.

"Sorry we didn't hear you come in." Yami said.

"It's fine." Yugi said softly still not turning around. "You don't have to apologise."

Yami and Atemu frowned while Yugi pulled out something round and orange from the esky. He pulled out a plate and knife and sliced it up.

"Want to try some?"

"What's it called?" Yami asked.

"It's an orange. It's nice."

Yugi held out the plate to them and they picked up a piece and took a bite and smiled. They liked it and Yugi smiled and pulled out another and sliced it up. Yugi pulled out wipes and set them down for after. They sat there eating till they were all finished. Yugi pulled out wipes and handed it to the two. They frowned and Yugi pulled out his own and cleaned his hands. They followed what he was doing and cleaned their hands.

Yugi was going to clean the plate but he didn't feel like it so he just placed it by the entrance of the tent and head onto his matrass with Yami and Atemu. They had made room for him between them so he could lie down. Yugi did so and sighed softly. Atemu frowned and Yami narrowed his eyes before he rolled on top of Yugi. Yugi let out a squeak and looked up at him. Yami narrowed his eyes more.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"There is."

"There isn't."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!" Yugi changed his reply to trick Yami and it worked.

"Is not!" Yami said.

"Ha see there isn't."

"Huh?" Yami tilted his head to the side confused while Atemu was laughing uncontrollably.

"Yugi beat you at your own game." Atemu said in between laughing.

Yugi looked at Yami and giggled before wrapping his arms around Yami's chest and hugged him. Yami hugged him back and then sat up a bit and looked down at him.

"What was wrong?"

"I promise there is nothing wrong Yami." Yugi said while looking annoyed.

Yami sighed and leaned down and kissed him deeply. Yugi gasped and moaned, his arms threading around Yami's neck. Yami wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer. Yugi in turn pulled himself closer and started to thread his hands in his hair. Atemu moved closer enjoying the show but wanted to be involved. He leaned over and kissed and sucked at Yugi's neck, hence leaving a mark for all to see and with the sudden contact caused Yugi to jump. He pulled away from Yami and looked to Atemu before his mouth was claimed by Atemu. Yami still lying on top of Yugi started to suck on the other side right on top of his pulse. Yugi moaned and pulled away gasping. Atemu moved to his abandoned side on his neck and started to suck on his pulse. After a minute they pulled away and let Yugi breathe properly.

After a few minutes Yugi looked up and gave a small smile. Yami smiled and climbed off Yugi and lay down next to him. Yugi yawned and Yami pulled Yugi into his arms and Yugi rested his head on his chest. Atemu came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"When do you plan on going to the police?" Yugi asked out of the blue.

"Tomorrow. I told father when I went to the palace before I came back mother. He'll cast the spell on the both of us and we'll have legs for most of the day. We'll go to your grandfather and pick him up with food and few other things before dropping it all off here and then head in to town. Your grandfather will stay with us that way he's safe ok?"

"Ok. Thankyou."

"It's alright Yugi. Now get some sleep we are going to have a busy day tomorrow."

Yugi smiled and pulled himself closer to Yami and slowly fell asleep. Yami and Atemu looked down at him and smiled.

"He's too cute for his own good isn't he?" Yami asked.

"Yes he is."

Both said goodnight before falling asleep. Atemu having turned off the lights that sat behind them.

~∞Ω∞~

It was mid morning and Yugi, Yami and Atemu were heading to Yugi's home to get his grandfather. Atemu's father had cast the spell a few minutes before they headed out. Yugi had stayed away from where any boats would be. He didn't want to find his father and mother on their way. Yugi gasped when they came around the corner and found that there was no boat there. Yugi smiled hoping that his parents were out trying to find him. Yugi parked the boat and Yami and Atemu held the boat to the dock and Yugi showed them how to tie it up before leading them inside, well more like sprinting inside, Yami and Atemu following quickly after.

"Ji-chan!" Yugi called out when he entered having not seeing him anywhere. "Where are you?"

He had seen the car so he knew he was home.

"I'm in the kitchen Yugi."

Yugi ran in and jumped into his grandfather's arms. Yami and Atemu entered more slowly and stood in the doorway. Yugi hugged his grandfather tightly before letting go. His grandfather had a smile on his face. Yugi gasped when he saw the water was boiling over and he quickly turned off the stove and moved the pot to the sink.

"Thankyou Yugi."

"You are silly Ji-chan. You have to be more careful." Yugi said.

"Yes, yes you're right. Well it's nice to see you and Yami again Atemu." Solomon said shaking Atemu's hand.

"You too. But we aren't here visiting. We are here to take you back with us to the island." Atemu said getting right down to business.

"Why?"

"We are going to the police soon and Yugi's worried for your safety so we are taking you with us. You will stay there till it's safe to leave. You can go pack your things and we'll get food sorted out." Atemu said.

"Very well. I'll go pack. Can you throw that out Yugi? I won't be needing it now."

Yugi nodded. "Ok Ji-chan." Then Solomon headed up stairs to pack.

Yugi poured the boiled water down the sink and started to wash the pot. Atemu and Yami started going through the fridge pulling out everything that looked like fruit before helping Yugi put them into either a bag or box and placing them in the boat. Yugi brought out another esky and filled it with the food in the pantry.

"Yugi? Why are you filling the esky with food that doesn't need to be kept cold?" Yami asked.

"Because when we get back we can empty it and then take it with us to fill with ice. We need more anyway."

"Oh ok."

Yugi giggled before walking over and hugging Yami. "Thankyou."

"What for?"

"Everything. Being my first friends and more." Yugi whispered softly and buried his face in Yami's chest.

"It's fine. Look at me." Yami whispered.

Yugi looked up at him and Yami covered his lips with his own. Yugi nervously ran his tongue along Yami's bottom lip asking for entrance. Yami smiled against his lips and opened up. Yugi's tongue nervously entered before Yugi retreated and just nibbled at Yami's bottom lips. When air became a issue Yugi pulled away and bowed his head and turned to the food in the esky. Yugi grabbed one side and Yami the other and both took it to the boat and placed it in there. Yugi noticed that his grandfather's stuff was there and Atemu was coming out with the last box of food.

"I'll be right back." Yugi said and ran inside. "Ji-chan?"

"Yeah I'm coming."

Yugi looked to where the garage was and walked in. He saw his grandfather coming towards the door with two bags, one larger than the other. Yugi quickly took the larger and heavier one. He realised that it was the other 4person tent they had and his grandfather had a mat in hand.

"I figured that you were sleeping with Yami and Atemu and wouldn't want me in the tent with you three." His grandfather chuckled.

"Ji-chan!" Yugi gasped.

"Well you wouldn't anyway."

Yugi passed the tent to Yami who was already in the boat with Atemu before helping his grandfather in before untying the boat and pushing it off and jumping in. Yugi started up the boat and they took off. Yugi's grandfather sitting down the back in the chair next to him and Yami and Atemu on the sides.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

When they arrived to the island Yugi helped his grandfather out as there was no dock. Once he was out they grabbed everything and placed it in the tent and decided to organise everything when they finished with the police. Yugi emptied the esky before putting it back into the boat.

"Ok so you want to head to the town now Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"I guess."

"You know if you don't and they get you again they'll hurt you again and again till you say something." Yami said.

"Yeah I know. I'm just scared." Yugi whimpered.

Atemu and Yami sat on either side of him and hugged him tightly. "We'll be there with you ok?" Atemu whispered.

"I know." Yugi said a smile on his face.

"Alright, everyone in the boat." Solomon said.

Yugi giggled and helped his grandfather back in while Atemu stayed out and pushed off once Yugi turned the motor on. He jumped back in and Yugi drove them out and towards town. Yugi had a smile plastered on his face. He enjoyed being out on the water. Yami and Atemu noticed this and had a smile of their own on their face.

After 10minutes they could see the dock that sat out the front of the town. Yugi's smile faded and a scared and worried look replaced it. When they arrived at the docks, Atemu hopped out and held the boat to the dock. Yugi turned off the boat and took the keys out and pocked them. He jumped out and tied up the back end before walking over to Atemu and tied the boat up at the front. Yami and Solomon were out waiting before they all headed off to the police station.

Yugi was receiving surprised looks from people as they walked through town. His face still looked like a mess and if he didn't have his shirt on he knew he would receive even more surprised looks. Yugi saw the police station and was becoming even more scared. Yami and Atemu wrapped their arms around his waist and led him in the station.

"Yugi go sit down with Yami and Atemu. I'll go and ask to see Officer Milestone again, ok?" Yugi nodded and Yami led Yugi to the seats while Atemu walked up with Solomon. "Atemu?"

"Just in case they say he's busy. Father knows him but not as..." Atemu leaned into his ear. "What we really are." He whispered.

"Oh ok. You think he'll see you even if he's busy."

"Yes."

Solomon nodded and they walked up to the receptionist at the desk. "Hi we'd like to see Officer Milestone about another beating. He saw my grandson Yugi Motou last week."

"Hold on I'll see if he's available." She said before picking up the phone and talked for a minute before putting it back down. "I'm sorry he's a little busy."

"Tell him that Kano's son Atemu is here and needs to speak with him."

"But I just..."

"Do it." Atemu ordered.

The woman sighed and called him back and spoke for a minute before nodding. "Please wait a minute he'll be right out."

Solomon and Atemu walked over to Yugi and Yami. Yugi was sitting next to Yami and leaning into him with Yami having an arm around his shoulder. Atemu sat down on Yugi's other side and ran his hand through his hair. Yugi looked over and held out his hand for him to take. Atemu smiled and took hold and he could feel Yugi was shaking a little.

"Shh, it'll be ok."

Yugi smiled and just held Atemu's hand, Yami's arm still around his shoulder. Yugi noticed that his grandfather was sitting down next to Yami and was looking through a magazine till the officer arrived.

After a couple of minutes they were led back around to the cubicle they had been in when they were at the station to deal with Ushio. Yami sat Yugi down in a chair and Solomon sat down next to him while Yami and Atemu stood behind them. Yugi looked down at the desk in front of him.

"Now what's happened to you this time Mr Motou?" The officer asked.

"I...My parents... beat me." Yugi whispered thinking that they would somehow appear out of nowhere and beat him again.

"Your parents?"

"Yes. They had finish their parole a week or so ago and found me here with Ji-chan. I went out in a boat for the day and they had tracked me to where I was and they beat me. They said that if I was to say something they would kill me. Yami and Atemu made me come and talk."

"You went home after?"

"No. Ji-chan allowed for me to put a tent out on one of the islands in the lake and I had taken stayed the night there before going and getting food the next morning and went back. Yami and Atemu found me the day they beat me and took care of that night and have stayed with me the whole time. I didn't want to stay home with them staying there."

"Ok. Now I know you didn't go into detail but I'm going to write it up and I want you to sign it to say it's what you have told me and it's the truth. Just give me one minute."

Yugi nodded and the officer turned to the computer and started typing. Yugi stood up and wrapped his arms around Atemu. Atemu looked down at him and smiled sadly, he could feel Yugi shaking. Atemu sat down on the chair that Yugi had been sitting on and pulled him onto his lap. The officer looked over and smiled slightly before turning back and typing up everything before printing it off.

"Now Yugi can you read through this and then if it's all correct than you can sign down the bottom ok?"

Yugi nodded and took the paper and started to read. He finished and nodded before leaning forward and picking up and pen and signing where he was told. Yugi sat back and let out a shaking breath and curled up in Atemu's arms.

"Now that we have done that what will you do about his parents?" Solomon asked.

"We are going to get the police to check where they are staying and I believe that's your place, correct?"

"Yes."

"We need to move you somewhere where they won't find you."

"We have. They won't find us where we are."

"Where?"

"On an island in the lake. We are hidden up a creek and are not visible on the water." Yami said.

"Ok. We need you to take this and keep it on all the time. The battery will last for a week when turned on the whole time. We will contact you when we have them both in custody. Do you have enough food for a few days?"

"Yes for a few days but not for a week." Solomon replied.

"Alright. When you need to get food contact me and I'll meet you with everything you need on an island that I tell you."

"Ok, what channel do you want it on?" Solomon asked.

"Channel 2 will do."

"Ok. Is that everything?"

"Yes. Now are Yami and Atemu staying with you?"

"Yes we are. They haven't seen us so if we need to go somewhere we are in no danger."

"Alright that's good then." The officer replied before standing. "I will send officers out now to find James and Fiona Motou."

"How do you know their names?" Yugi asked.

"Because I was the one that found out what happened and put them away. You Yugi were a cute child when I found you, ignoring all the bruises. You don't remember?"

"No I don't remember much of the day my parents were taken away. Hardly anything, just the beating before the front door was broken down. That's it."

"Well you 4 can go and be careful. If something happens contact us."

"Thankyou very much." Solomon said shaking the officer's hand.

"Also there will be no trial as we know what they were like. You won't have to see them again Yugi."

Yugi stood up out of Atemu's arms and bowed respectively to the officer. Yami and Atemu bowed their heads before the officer's led them out. Yugi huddled close to Yami as they left the station. Yami and Atemu were on either side of him and holding his hand. When they got to their boat Yugi grabbed the esky and went with Atemu to service station. Yugi quickly grabbed a few bags of ice and paid for them before empting the bags straight into the esky before buying more to fill it to the top. They both carried the esky back to the boat and hefted the thing in and placed it down the back and in the middle of the boat to keep it centre. It was then that Yugi recognised a boat that was at the end of the dock.

"J-Ji-chan..." Yugi whimpered.

"What is it Yugi?"

"Their hired boat." Yugi said pointing to the boat at the end.

"Come quickly sit down and we'll head back."

Yugi, Yami and Atemu sat down and Yugi handed the keys to his grandfather when he had untied the boat and had climbed in. They could see that he wasn't in the right mood to drive. Yami and Atemu sat Yugi down and Yami was next to him with Yugi in his arms. Yugi was sitting there shaking in total fear. He crawled into Yami's lap and curled up into a small of a ball as he could. Yami looked up at Atemu who was sitting in a chair at the back while they sat in front of him. Atemu looked at Yugi sadly before looking where they were going. After a few minutes Atemu realized where they were.

"Solomon, stop here."

Solomon slowed the boat to a stop and looked at him. Atemu kneeled down in front of Yugi and Yami. Yugi had his face in Yami's chest at the time so he didn't see him there. Atemu placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder and shook him a little. Yugi looked around to him and smiled weakly.

"Yugi, Yami I'm going to go see my father. I'll come back when I've finished."

"No don't go."

"It's alright Yugi. I have to. I promise I'll be alright and I'll be back to the island soon. Yami will stay with you ok?"

"O-Ok."

Atemu smiled and kissed him gently on the forehead before moving to the back of the boat and dove off the back and into the water. Yugi scrambled up and looked over the edge. He looked around for a bit before Atemu rose to the surface, clothes gone and tail visible in the water under him. Yugi smiled and Atemu swam to the edge of the boat and pulled himself up and kissed him gently on the lips before falling in. He smiled and swam off under the water and out of sight.

Yugi turned to Yami to find he still had his leg. "I thought once he got his tail so did you."

"No, he basically wanted to turn back early so being in the water and he said a small chant he turned back. I can do the same, but I'll just wait for the spell to finish."

Yugi nodded and curled back up on the ground in Yami's lap. "We can go Ji-chan."

"Alright."

They started off again and Yugi rested in Yami's lap the entire trip, his head resting between his neck and shoulder before he ended up falling asleep. When they got back Yami carried Yugi into the tent and laid him down on the matrass. Solomon and Yami then started getting everything out.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I am now and as an appology I'll update two chapters from each story. The story Nomead Prison is going to be put on hold for a little bit just till I have more chapters and then it will be updated again like normal. Sorry.

I aslo hope some of you will review for my three shot that I have posted called 'The Things I'll Do To Have You Here With Me'. No ones review for it yet and I want to know what people think of it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Atemu swam down towards the Kingdom after leaving the boat. He swam rather quickly before he reached it. He swam in through the front of the palace and straight into the throne room. Though when he entered there was no one there. Atemu frowned before heading out and to his parent's room.

When he reached the room he heard noise and movement on the other side. Atemu paled lightly before knocking on the door. He heard a few curses from his father about servants interrupting him and Atemu snickered lightly to himself before a smirk planted itself on his face. The door was thrown open and there in front of him was his father whose face changed from anger to surprise.

"Hello father."

"Atemu..."

"Have I interrupted something?"

"No Atemu darling, come in." His mother called.

Atemu smiled and swam around his father who closed the door behind him. Atemu noticed his mother in bed with the blanket over herself.

"I did interrupt."

"It's alright. I can always get him after sort out what's wrong."

"Um...I didn't need to know that much."

Nami chuckled a little. "What's going on?"

Atemu's father sat down on the bed next to his wife and Atemu sat on the end. His parent's tails were wrapped around each other.

"Nothing's wrong. We went to the police just before and have put in the abuse that Yugi's parents did. They are being searched for. Yugi's grandfather is staying with us on the island where it will be safer for him, though Yugi is so scared. We saw the boat his parents rented at the docks on our way to leave. Thought I would let you know. What happen with Yami's uncle?"

"He's been placed in prison till we have a meeting. It's scheduled for next week. Of course he said he didn't do anything to his nephew. But we have the evidence that Yami was beaten and he's always told you he was a slave. That evidence is in the room he sleeps in. A ragged old blanket and no bed. He has to sleep on the floor. No wonder he likes yours so much."

Atemu blushed lightly. "Yes I know. I've known this for a while. He sometimes sneaks out if he doesn't have much to do and would sleep in the palace with me. But that's in the past. He can stay here now, yes?" Atemu asked hopefully.

"Yes he can." Nami said smiling at her son.

"Thankyou. Um...We'll be there for about a week or more so if you want you can come and say hi."

"Alright Atemu was there anything else?" His father asked.

"No. I'll go now. Bye."

Atemu swam out of the room very quickly. His father and mother laughed at his speed in which he left.

"Well that was easy."

"Yes but you didn't need to make it sound as if you were wanting him to finish so you could have your fun." Nami said.

"Yeah well he'll live."

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu arrived at the island and found that there was a tarp leading from the water all the way up to Yugi's tent. It was actually sitting in the water. Frowning he pulled himself out of the water and up the tarp. It was a little hard on the downward slope but he got up. He pulled himself into the tent to find Yugi was asleep with Yami's arms wrapped around him; Yami himself was asleep as well and his tail was back.

Atemu smiled and crawled over and grabbed a towel and dried most of his body off before lying down next to Yugi and running his hand through his hair. He heard the tent open and saw Solomon enter and grab some water and fruit. Solomon looked over and smiled when he saw the three there and Atemu back.

"He fell asleep on the way back after you left. I see you noticed the tarp Yami and myself put out."

"Yes." Atemu said frowning, confused as to why it was there but he had a bit of an idea.

"This way when you come out you can get up to the tent without having to get legs. Plus then you won't get dirty."

"I thought as much. Thankyou."

"It's alright. I'm going to go sit down outside. When Yugi wakes and is calm can you send him to me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thankyou."

Atemu nodded and Solomon left. Atemu turned back to the two next to him in the bed. Yami's eyes were open and he was watching him. Atemu smirked and leaned over Yugi and kissed him gently. Yami smiled against his lips and kissed back. When breathing became a problem they pulled back a bit and Atemu rested his forehead against Yami's and smiled at him.

"Where did you go?" Yami whispered.

"I went to speak with my parents. Letting them know what's going on and what's going on with your uncle. They are having the trial next week. That ok with you?"

"Yeah. I guess I have no choice on it anyway. I would rather not go at all."

"I know you don't want to go but you have to. Don't worry about it too much ok?"

"I won't. I know your father won't let him out if he has anything to do with it."

"Exactly. Now don't even think about it."

"Ok."

Atemu smiled and kissed him again, holding the back of his head and pulling him closer.

"You know it's not a lot of fun watching if you aren't involved."

Both jumped apart and looked down at the one spoke. Yugi's eyes were open and looking at them a small smile on his face. Yami smiled and pulled him closer to his chest and Yugi giggled, hugging him back.

"How long have you been awake?" Yami asked.

"Since you both started talking."

Yugi started laughing and looked over to Atemu who was smirking evilly at him. Yugi gulped and looked at him unsure. Atemu moved closer before he started to tickle him. Yugi started to laugh more and squirmed in Yami's hold.

"Please.....stop." Yugi said in between laughter. "You....win."

Atemu stopped and Yugi lay against Yami gasping for breath. Yugi held Yami's arms that were around his waist and he smiled leaning his head against his chest. Yugi looked over at Atemu and opened his arms, smiling at him. Atemu moved forward and laid his head on Yugi's chest, his arms moving around both of them. Yugi smiled and hugged him tightly before relaxing his arms, his eyes closing.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as I don't want to break this up, but your grandfather wanted to see you."

"Oh ok. Give me a few minutes. You can stay here." Yugi said.

Yugi removed his arms from around Atemu and Atemu moved away and Yugi got up after Yami let him. Yugi smiled and unzipped the tent and walked out. He closed it up and walked off towards his grandfather. He saw him sitting near the entrance to the creek but in the shade of the trees. Yugi ran over and sat down next to him, giving him a scare.

"Yugi god don't do that."

"Sorry Ji-chan couldn't help it. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Yugi I need your help to put up the tent but that's not what I need to talk about."

"Ok." Yugi said looking rather confused.

"You are in love with the two mermen right?"

"Yes." Yugi said blushing.

"Good, I want you to go live with them."

"What?!" Yugi cried out. "What about you?"

"I'm getting old Yugi I want you to be happy and I think it would be best that you go live with them."

"But I don't want to leave you." Yugi said desperately.

"What happens if something happens to me? Then what will you do?"

"I will close everything up and go and live with them if we are still together."

"There is something you don't know about merpeople Yugi. They can only love the ones that were destined for them. You three are destined for each other. If one of you were to die than you would most likely start to die. That's what happens. So you were destined to meet them and I'm sure if you ask them I'm sure they would tell you that before they met you they felt like there was missing something that you filled."

"But..."

"No Yugi. I'm going to talk to the Kano and I'm going to ask him to change you, though after your surgery."

"What?"

"Your dental surgery remember? You need your 4 wisdom teeth removed."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Can't I just get Ryou to fix that?"

"I don't think it works like that. They also have dentists down there. But I've already paid for it so you'll go get them out then we'll get you turned."

"I don't want to Ji-chan."

"Which one?"

"Both. I'll be leaving you behind." Yugi whimpered and clung to his grandfather.

"I know but you can still come and see me. Now let's get this tent up and we can move that food out of your tent. You'll have more room in there then."

Yugi nodded and stood up and helped his grandfather up. They walked back over to the tent and Yugi grabbed the tent and they walked to where his grandfather wanted to put it up and started

10minutes later

"There we go Ji-chan your tents up and every things in there."

"Thankyou Yugi."

"It's alright Ji-chan." Yugi said smiling.

"Now how about some late lunch then?"

"Yes please."

"Why don't you go see if your lovers want some?"

Yugi blushed darkly before running back to his tent. Solomon just laughed at his grandson as he ran off. Yugi hurried in the tent and closed it up and looked around to see Yami and Atemu frowning.

"Don't worry." Yugi said to them. "Did you want something to eat?"

"Just some of your fruit will be fine for us. We need to go sit in the water for a while."

Yugi smiled at them and opened the tent up and they dragged themselves out. Yugi let out a small giggle and received a glare from Atemu as he slid down into the water, disappearing from sight. Yugi bit his lip and closed the tent and walked to his grandfather. He didn't notice that Yami could tell that he was hurt by it before he disappeared after Atemu.

"Um...they said they will have some fruit."

"Ok."

Yugi looked around and saw that Yami and Atemu were still underwater somewhere. Yugi turned back to his grandfather and started helping as they made toasted ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Ji-chan are you sure that they can only love the ones that are destined for them. I find it hard to believe."

"I know it may sound strange Yugi but it's true. Why do you ask?"

"It's just...what happens if you do something that causes them to hate you."

"I don't know. You would have to ask either Yami or Atemu or even Kano or Nami. They could tell you more than I can."

Yugi nodded and started getting some fruit cut up and sort onto a large plate.

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu slipped from sight into the water. He swam around under the water beating his tail hard in the water. He heard Yami enter a minute later and turned to see an angry look on his face.

"What?" Atemu said angered.

"That wasn't necessary."

"What wasn't?"

"Glaring at Yugi. You have hurt him because of it. Gods Atemu you need to not take things so seriously."

"He shouldn't have laughed at me or you. It's not funny."

"Gods Atemu are you stubborn or stupid. He's 16 Atemu, you're 19. You're 3 years older than him. He's going to be a little less mature than you and is going to muck around. He's going to still have child like qualities and want to have more fun. You need to stop being stubborn and stupid when it comes to things like that."

SLAP!

Yami fell to the creek bed and held his cheek. He looked to see Atemu was still holding his hand up. Yami got up and glared at him while Atemu glared right back.

"Don't talk to me like that, commoner."

"How dare you. You need to stop acting so stubborn and see just what you hurt. Get out of here." Yami said angered and hurt.

"Fine. If something happens don't come running to me. Don't try to get into the palace cause you'll be sent straight to the dungeon like any other commoner that tries to get in."

With that Atemu turned and swam out of the creek and back towards the kingdom. Yami bowed his head and sighed. He now had to explain to Yugi what happened and try and comfort him. He was hurt by what Atemu had said and called him. Yami turned back to the surface and swam up.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Yugi looked around when he heard movement in the water and saw Yami pulling himself out. Yugi noticed a red hand print on the side of his face. Yugi gasped and ran over and held his arms and pulled him up to where he and his grandfather were sitting. Yugi placed him next to where he was sitting and sat down next to him and looked at the mark on his face.

"Yami what happened?"

"It's nothing. Atemu just got a bit angry."

"Why?"

"Because when he glared at you I got angry with him and told him to stop being stubborn and stupid. He slapped me and told me not to talk to him like that. I just told him to stop being stubborn and told him to leave."

"What?"

"It's so that he calms down by himself and realises what he's done wrong. He will and will be back in the next couple of days. Don't worry."

"I...I caused you both to fight." Yugi whimpered.

"Yugi listen to me." Yami said firmly and cupped his face in his hand. "Don't worry about it. He'll come back and feel guilty. I'm still here and I won't go anywhere ok?"

Yugi nodded and crawled into his lap and hugged him tightly. Yugi nuzzled his face in Yami's chest and sighed softly. Yami smiled and hugged him back just as tightly and buried his face in Yugi's hair. Yugi sat up after a minute and pulled the plate of fruit forward and moved off Yami's lap and sat the plate in his place.

"Those were for the both of you, but eat what you want and we can store the rest for tomorrow."

Yugi smiled and took the plate from his grandfather and ate his food while sitting next to Yami and ate his food. Yugi after he finished was going to get another but as Yami went to pick up a piece of apple Yugi snagged it and took a bite and looked at Yami's face. Yugi giggled and held the piece to Yami's lips causing Yami to smile and let Yugi feed him the piece of food. Yugi giggled and got up and started to clean up the mess.

~∞Ω∞~

4 days later

Atemu still didn't come back and when his parents asked what had happened and where Yami or Yugi were he'd reply 'Who are you talking about? Never heard of them.' This got his parents worried though they knew he did remember them because he was angry as he swam around the halls of the palace. He even broke a vase or two in his anger cutting himself as well which he refused to get fixed.

Yugi was ok but was a little depressed that Atemu had yet to come and talk with them. He even tried the whistle that he was given but no Atemu. He'd been ignoring it. Yugi's parents had been caught and sent to another prison in another country meaning Yugi's grandfather was able to go home and the same with Yugi. He was so happy and he started his new paintings and Yami would be helped inside and would sit on the couch in the room and watch him paint. After they would just relax there together till Yami went back to the Kingdom at night and spend the night alone in his uncle's house that now thanks to the King belonged to him. He was visited every night by the Queen and when he was he was brought food with her which he was grateful for otherwise he would starve for the night till he went to Yugi's and was fed at lunch time.

~∞Ω∞~

It was the fifth day that Atemu was away from them and Yami was going to Yugi's later because Yugi was going to the hospital to get his four wisdom teeth removed. Yugi sat in the front of his grandfather's car as they arrived at the small hospital. Yugi whimpered and looked over at his grandfather with a pleading look as for him not to have it done.

"I'm sorry Yugi, you know you have to. You mouth isn't big enough for them to stay in. You will be fine; you'll be asleep the whole time. Come on time to go."

Yugi sighed and climbed out of the car and walked in with his grandfather. He sat down on one of the chairs and nervously fidgeted with his shirt. His grandfather sat down next to him after telling them that they were here. After a few minutes a doctor came out with a clip board.

"Yugi Motou." He called.

Yugi jumped and looked up fearfully at the doctor. Yugi noticed his grandfather had stood up and was talking with the doctor. Yugi stood and hid close to his grandfather as they were led to a room. Yugi saw that there was a pair of hospital clothes in the room.

"I want you to get dressed into those Yugi and then come out of the room then we'll head in." The doctor said and left the room with Yugi's grandfather.

Defeated Yugi got dressed into the clothes and folded his own up and walked back out of the room, his clothes clutched to his shirt. The doctor was standing there with his grandfather talking. Yugi walked over to his grandfather who took the clothes from him.

"I'll see you after ok Yugi."

"O-O-Ok J-Ji-chan."

Yugi was then led through the hospital to another room and he was getting more scared. He lay down on the bed like the nurse told him to.

"Now we are going to give you something to help you fall asleep ok?" Yugi just nodded, his whole body shaking. "Don't be scared you won't feel a thing ok. I went through the same thing and I don't remember much once I fell asleep and woke. Now I want you to just breathe normally."

The nurse placed a mask over his face and he just continued to breathe properly. He saw all the faces and things in the room start to blend together and he couldn't make out who or what was what. Slowly blackness clouded his vision and he fell asleep.

~∞Ω∞~

Yami sat in the house after making himself something to eat. He knew Yugi was going in for the operation and wouldn't be home till after lunch time. He thought of going to see Atemu but didn't know how it would turn out. He could saw he was coming to see the King and Queen and could possibly get away with it.

Yami swam out of his house and towards the palace. When he got to the palace gates he was stopped.

"I'm here to see the King and Queen." Yami told the guards.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes. Go ask them if you don't believe me. My names Yami."

"Very well wait here."

One of the guards left and headed in. After a few minutes the guard came back and let him in. Yami swam through the palace quickly and when he entered the throne room he was met with the King, Queen and Atemu. None of the council were there obviously sent away. He saw Atemu was glaring at him darkly but he just ignored it, not scared of his temper.

"Hello My King, Queen." Yami said bowing before looking to Atemu. "Hello Atemu-love."

"Who are you?" Atemu said angered. "How dare you call me your love."

Yami's eyes widened a bit before going back to normal and his tail and hair losing a little bit of colour. Yami felt his heart start to break at that.

"Atemu! That is enough." The Queen hissed at her son, noticing the starting change in Yami. "What is it you wanted Yami?" She asked gently.

"I was hoping to knock some sense into Atemu but I guess I'm just wasting my time for myself and Yugi. Have a good life _Prince_." Yami said angered and depressed and swam as fast as he could out of the throne room.

Kano and Nami turned to Atemu and were rather angry. "That wasn't necessary Atemu." Kano growled at him and Atemu just ignored him. "You will lose the things important to you if you continue like this." He said before leaving the room.

"Your father is right Atemu. If you don't want to lose them both than you better think about what you are doing to them and what will happen to yourself if something happens to them. Because if you cause their deaths and your own, you won't get to be with them in the afterlife." Nami said as she left the room.

~∞Ω∞~

Yami swam as fast as he could out of the Kingdom and towards the island that Yugi had been staying on. He swam over and pulled himself out of the water and laid in the shade on the beach. He noticed his tail wasn't as bright and full of life as it use to be and knew the same with his hair and eyes would be as well. The only reason he wasn't any worse than this was because he had Yugi and as long as he did he would still live but not as lively.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi slowly woke later after his operation and first thing he wanted to do was fall back asleep. The only thing that was stopping him was the nurse that was next to his bed telling him to wake and stay awake. He rinsed the blood out of his mouth before slowly trying to wake up. After about 10minutes the nurse had him sitting up and partly awake. Yugi slowly started to put his clothes on with the nurse's help.

"Come for a walk and you can sit down in the recovery room. You're grandfather will be there."

Yugi nodded tiredly and when she helped him up he followed her to a room where there were lounges and arm chairs. Yugi saw his grandfather down in one of the arm chairs with one next to him. Yugi tiredly wandered over and sat down, his feet tucked under him comfortably.

"Now let us know if you feel sick ok?" Yugi nodded. "Here drink this."

Yugi looked up at her and she was holding a cup to him. Yugi took it and took a sip to find that it was lemonade. Yugi tiredly finished off the drink and placed it on the table beside him and slowly started to nod off to sleep till he felt sick.

"Ji-chan I don't feel well."

"Alright just hold on a second." Solomon quickly got up and walked over to a nurse. "He's not feeling well."

The nurse nodded and grabbed a very large paper cup and walked quickly over to Yugi. "Here sweetie, you can throw up in this."

Yugi took the cup and throw up in it. He noticed that all it was blood and lemonade that he'd drunken just before. Yugi just continued to throw up for a minute or so till there was nothing left. The nurse took the cup and got rid of it while Yugi nodded back off to sleep again. Solomon sighed and sat down again and let Yugi sleep for about 45minutes before he woke him up and decided to take him home. Solomon checked out and was given the medication for Yugi before he led the sleepy boy out to the car. Once again Yugi fell asleep in the car on the way home and left Solomon by himself.

When they were home he helped Yugi inside and took him to his room and as soon as Yugi was on the bed he was asleep again. It was obvious that the stuff they had given him had a big affect on him. Solomon left the room and started to make soup for the next few days as Yugi wouldn't be able to eat anything but that.

A few hours after they had come home he heard a knocking on the back door and he went over to see Yami leaning against the wall beside the door. Solomon hurriedly opened the door and Yami walked in.

"Yami what happened to you?"

"Nothing. How's Yugi?"

"He's asleep. He hasn't spoken since he woke and has been very tired. If you want you can go see him and stay with him. I think he would like that."

"Thankyou."

Yami walked down to Yugi's room and walked in. The lights were off and the blinds closed but there was still enough light in the room so that you could see but not too much so that you couldn't sleep. Yami walked over and saw that Yugi was indeed asleep and his face was swollen and a bit red. Yami moved over behind him and pulled the boy back to his chest. He heard a small whine come from the boy before snuggled back against him. Yami smiled a little before giving off a harsh cough thanking the gods that Yugi didn't wake before he fell asleep. He knew his body was slowly dying but wouldn't as long as he had Yugi.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Yugi woke later that day at around 4pm and sighed. He could feel his jaw throb in pain before he felt something around his waist tighten pulling him back. Yugi looked down in alarm and found pale arms around his waist. The only difference was that the arms were too pale for his Yami's. Yugi looked around to indeed see Yami there sleeping behind him. Yugi gasped at the state of his body. His hair was starting to become limp and had lost some colour. He pulled the covers away and saw that his tail was paling. Yugi harshly shook him awake; he was scared he was dying.

Yami groaned as he was shook awake and saw Yugi looking at him, worry and concern visible in his eyes and face. Yami noticed that his face was a little more swollen than before. Yami pushed himself up against the head board and started to cough harshly. After he finished he saw that Yugi was close to tears before Yugi throw himself at him sobbing quietly in his chest.

"Shh I'm ok Yugi."

"You're not... what happened?"

"I'll be ok. I still have you. Atemu won't talk to me and he pretends not to know you or myself." Yami murmured in Yugi's hair as his own tears fell.

Yugi looked up at him and saw that Yami was also crying. Yugi sniffed and hugged him tightly and Yami held him tightly back. There was a knock at the door and next Solomon entered with two bowls of soup on a tray and two glasses of water as well. Yami smiled and nodded his head to Solomon who returned the jester.

"Hello you two sleepy heads. Here's some late lunch for you. Yugi your medications on here as well next to the soup that's yours. Yours isn't as hot as Yami's."

"Thankyou Ji-chan." Yugi whispered softly not opening his mouth very much.

"You're welcome. Now Yami what happened you're worse now than you were when you entered at midday." He said passing the bowls to them.

"It's nothing much. Just Atemu is the cause of this. He won't talk to me and he's pretending not to know myself or Yugi. You know what happens when we are taken from our loved one. If I hadn't met Yugi than I would probably be on the shore line somewhere close to death. The only reason I'm not, is because I still have someone I love and who isn't angry and not talking to me. I still have someone to live for so that's the only reason I'm here and not dead. I'll still be sick for the rest of my life unless Atemu comes back after realising what he's done."

Yugi looked up from his soup. "Will he?" He asked softly.

"I don't know Yugi. His parents I know are angry for what he did in the throne room today. So maybe."

Yugi looked down and started to eat little of what he could. It hurt to open his mouth much at all and his grandfather held a straw out towards him. Yugi took it and placed it in the bowl and started to eat his soup through the straw. Once they finished their food Yugi laid back down feeling sleepy and Yami lay down behind him and held Yugi close to him. Yugi moved back more to get close before settling down and falling asleep.

When he was sure Yugi was asleep he sighed and held Yugi more tightly to his body and buried his face in his hair. Yami's body shook as silent sobs were released from him. It didn't take long till he fell asleep. His body worsening so that parts of his hair had become grey and his scales starting to flake even though it was still wet thanks to Yugi's grandfather bring a towel in and placing it behind him so that his tail was touching moisture and would soak it up so that the side that didn't would still be wet.

~∞Ω∞~

After an hour of lying in bed he knew Yami had fallen asleep. Yugi removed Yami's arms gently from around his waist and moved out of his grip and out of bed. Yami whined a little before settling back down and sleeping peacefully. Yugi noticed that his hair was now starting to become grey and his tail was pale purple and flaking.

Yugi left his room and went outside. It was now about 5:30 and the sun would start to set soon. Yugi walked down the dock to the end and just sat on the end with his feet in the water. Yugi was worried that even though Yami had he would still die as it seemed to have taken its toll on him already. Yugi knew that Yami was trying to appear strong in front of him but it wasn't working very well. His body was betraying that fact.

After sitting for a few minutes Yugi pulled his feet out of the water and lay down on his side and started to cry. He was just so scared and he missed Atemu and he blamed himself for everything that was happening to Yami. If Yami died he'd blame himself for that.

Yugi lay there for 10minutes crying not realising a pair of eyes were on him the whole time.

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu had been left alone in the throne room since Yami left and his parents went to their room to rest. He'd swum out through the lake to think on things. He had noticed the change in Yami's body but being so angry just didn't care at that point.

Atemu had been swimming through the lake for the last few hours and had now just realised that he was out the front of Yugi's house. Atemu check to make sure that no one was around and he saw Yugi lying on the dock crying softly. He noticed that his face was swollen and cheeks were a little more red than usual. Carefully and quietly he swam over and lifted himself out of the water and onto the dock.

The noise of the water startled Yugi and he noticed that Atemu was sitting next to him on the dock. Yugi sat up rather quickly and just looked at his hands that sat in his lap.

"Where's Yami?" Atemu asked as softly as he could while Yugi just pointed to the house. "He's inside?" Yugi just nodded. "Are you going to say anything or should I just go now because it seems like you don't want to talk to me." Yugi shook his head rapidly and pointed to his mouth and cheeks back where his wisdom teeth use to be. "That's it."

Atemu jumped off the dock and before he disappeared under he heard Yugi cry out. "Wait!"

Atemu resurfaced to see Yugi with pain evident on his face and tears falling more from his eyes. Yugi's hands were hovering above his cheeks like they were in pain.

"D...Don't go." Yugi said softly before whimpering in pain.

Atemu narrowed his eyes and moved back onto the dock. "Tell me why you wouldn't talk before and why you are in pain."

"I had my...wisdom teeth...removed...today." Yugi said while not opening his mouth too much even more tears falling from his face.

"Oh Yugi I'm so sorry." Atemu said and pulled Yugi to him.

Yugi wrapped his arms around him and sobbed silently as he held Atemu like a life line. Atemu changed his tail to legs and stood with Yugi and both walked back in. Yugi walked beside him clutching his arm.

"Show me where Yami is?"

Yugi nodded and pulled him towards his room quickly. As they passed the kitchen Solomon saw Atemu and he noticed the slightly guilty look on his face. Solomon had a smile on his face as they both disappeared from view and he knew they were going to Yugi's room where Yami was still sleeping.

Yugi turned to Atemu and indicated for silence and Atemu nodded. Yugi gave a very small smile before pain spread across his face. Atemu stepped towards him and reached out and ran his hand through his hair above his ear and pulled him closer and placed his lips on Yugi's forehead. Yugi wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him. Yugi pulled away and kissed his own hand and then touched that part against Atemu's cheek. Atemu smiled warmly at him and Yugi's eyes showed his happiness.

Yugi turned to the door and pushed it open quietly. He walked in with Atemu following after him. As Yugi closed the door he heard Atemu gasp and he turned around to see Atemu was staring in shock at Yami who was still laying the same way Yugi had left him. Atemu ran over and sat down on the bed and brushed Yami greying hair from his face.

As Yami stirred Atemu leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Yami's eyes slowly opened to see Atemu kissing him and tears were falling through his closed eye lids. Yami moved his arms and wrapped them around Atemu's neck before kissing him back. Atemu slipped his arms around under Yami's waist and pulled him close. As they pulled away Atemu noticed that Yami's appearance hadn't changed.

"Are you still angry?"

"No. I'm so sorry. You were right, about everything. I'm stubborn and stupid. Please forgive me."

Yami smiled widely and jumped at him wrapping his arms around him tightly and kissing him harshly. Yugi watched as Yami's hair and tail very quickly regained its colour and lustre. Yugi smiled and silently slipped out of the room.

Yami felt his body become healthy again. Atemu pulled away in the need for air and saw Yami's eyes had returned to its proper colour before he ran his hand through his healthy hair. Atemu then looked to his tail to see it wasn't pale and flaky but was bright and smooth.

Atemu turned back to him and pulled him tightly in his arms and buried his face in his hair a few tears falling. Yami held him tightly, his face buried in Atemu's neck, his own tears falling from his eyes as well.

"I missed you both so much." Atemu murmured in Yami's hair.

"I know we missed you to."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, I'm ok now and that's what matters."

"You can hit if you want."

"I'll take a rain check on that." Yami said sniffing giving Atemu a smile and Atemu chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Hey where's Yugi?"

"I don't know. You wait here." Atemu said and Yami nodded.

Atemu laid him back down and left the room and headed through the house looking for Yugi. Atemu walked out towards the kitchen and living area and found only Solomon cooking in the kitchen.

"Solomon?"

"Yes Atemu?"

"Have you seen Yugi? He disappeared from the bedroom."

"Yeah he sat down on the hammock outside."

"Thankyou."Atemu said and started to head towards the door.

"I noticed something as well."

"What?"

"That you got angry with him when he didn't speak."

"I know I'm sorry for that. I didn't know it hurt for him to speak; I didn't even know that his teeth were removed."

"I noticed that too. Is Yami ok? Sometimes it sounded like he was going to start coughing up blood. I was worried."

Atemu sighed and looked away from the old man, guilt weighing heavily on his chest. Solomon walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. Atemu looked at him and saw he was smiling before he pointed back past his head and outside. Atemu turned and saw Yugi curled up sleeping on a softly swinging hammock. Atemu smiled warmly and walked outside and looked down at him. He didn't want to risk waking him but if he woke here he would have a sore neck.

"He won't wake if you lift him up and take him back to his room. The drugs they gave him to put him to sleep will have him sleeping for the rest of the day or so."

"Oh."

Solomon smiled and headed back inside to finish cooking. Atemu looked back down at Yugi and gently picked the small boy up into his arms. Yugi let off a small whine before settling down and snuggling into his chest and gripping the shirt on his chest. Atemu chuckled softly before heading back inside and into Yugi's room where Yami was nearly asleep.

Yami smiled and sat up and saw Yugi curled up in his arms asleep. Yami moved to the far side of the bed, up against the wall. Atemu moved over and placed Yugi next to him and he climbed in and let his legs disappear and his tail came back. He pulled the blanket over them and then looked down at Yugi who had curled himself into a ball with his back to Yami's chest.

Yami looked at Atemu and smiled and pulled Yugi back to him, Yugi still stayed curled in a ball. Atemu moved closer to the two and wrapped his arm over the two and ran his hand through Yugi's and Yami's hair at different times. His tail moved and wrapped possessively around Yami's tail. Yami smiled before hugging Yugi closer and falling asleep. Atemu moved in a little more and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter. I'll be gone for 5days for my best friends birthday in another state. I'll be back on Monday and then I'll update then. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Yugi woke at about 8pm that night and felt arms around his waist and something in front of him. Yugi went to stretch his legs out but hit something on the way. He realised that it was their tails and Yugi smiled. He was glad they were all back together. Yugi was feeling hungry so he carefully slipped Yami's arms from around his waist off and then carefully climbed over Atemu. He stood and looked over at them and saw Yami had moved closer to Atemu and was now curled up to his chest, his head tucked under Atemu's chin. Yugi smiled before walking out of the room quietly and down to the kitchen. His grandfather was out sitting on the couch watching TV and he walked over.

"Hi Ji-chan." Yugi said softly.

"Yugi you're awake. I'm guessing you're hungry."Solomon said and Yugi nodded his head rapidly. "Ok sit down I'll get something for you. Chicken and corn?" Yugi nodded but then shook his head. "Don't worry I blended it so you don't have to chew." He chuckled before Yugi then nodded a smile came before it disappeared and he sat down.

A few minutes later Solomon came back in with some lightly heated soup as Yugi couldn't eat anything too hot as it would hurt. It was in a cup that had a straw in it. Solomon passed the cup to Yugi who started laughing; his laughter unknown to him woke the two mermen in the bedroom. Yugi slowly calmed down tears in his eyes from pain and too much laughter. Solomon chuckled and sat down as Yugi slowly started eating, well drinking his soup. After a couple of minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Atemu and Yami on the floor beside the couch.

"You ok?" Atemu asked and Yugi nodded and started to drink some more.

Atemu and Yami frowned before laughing and Yugi let out a soft giggle before concentrating on eating his food. Atemu and Yami moved over and sat on either side of him. Yugi smiled and sat his empty cup in his lap and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder.

"I'm guessing you were hungry."

Yugi blushed and nodded his head. He moved forward and placed the cup on the coffee table before moving back and laying his head on Atemu shoulder.

"I'm also guessing I'm a good pillow." Atemu said looking down at the boy.

Yugi looked up at him and nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly before laying his head back down. Yami smiled before looking at Atemu and smirking which drew a frown from him. Yami's smirk widened before disappearing and he let out a whining sound which caught Yugi's attention and he saw an upset look on his face. Yugi quickly let go of Atemu and hugged Yami laying his head on his shoulder. Yugi missed the smirk that Yami sent Atemu. Atemu sent Yami a glare before he also made a whining sound and as Yugi went to him Yami made one. Yugi looked between the two and then moved and sat on the ground in front of the couch. This brought a very distressed noise from the both of them and Yugi would have had his own smirk on his face this time but it would hurt him to do so. Solomon let out a chuckle and turned back to the TV and Yugi looked to see that Atemu had move next to Yami and Yami had his head against Atemu's shoulder. Yugi smiled and sat down next to Atemu. He felt someone grab his shoulders and turn him so that his back was to them and then pull him down. Yugi threw his hands out, one behind him and the other grabbing the back of the chair.

"It's alright just move your arms and lay down." He heard Atemu whisper in his ear.

"You're not going to get hurt." Yami whispered as well.

Yugi moved his arms and he was eased gently across Atemu's tail and his head was resting on Yami's. Yugi look up at them and smiled and he ran his hands along the bottom of Yami's tail bring a shudder from him. Yugi smiled and did it again. Yugi knew it wasn't anywhere near his private part yet it still brought a shiver from him. Yugi gave a smile before looking over to the TV and started watching the movie that was playing till he fell asleep again.

When the movie had finished Solomon took Yugi and put him in bed and Yami and Atemu made their own way into the room. As they passed Solomon Atemu cursed.

"I hate not being able to move around like I usually do. Plus knowing I'm taller than someone yet they are taller than myself."

Solomon chuckled. "Don't worry you won't have to keep coming here to visit Yugi. I'm going to get your father to change him permanently after he isn't needed here for anything. That's just after he's finished making these new paintings and then seeing the doctor to check on his teeth."

"I only want Yugi's happiness Solomon and if that isn't with us as mermen than he can stay human."

"I understand that but he has agreed to it after I spoke with him. I'm either getting him to do it willingly or I will force him."

"You can't." Yami cried out in anger.

"I can. I won't live much longer and I want him to have an established home before I have died. Meaning him living there. Enough for now let's all go to sleep." Solomon said before disappearing into his room that was further down the hall.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi spent the last couple of day either sleeping in his room or watching TV with the two mermen that stayed with him pretty much the whole time. Yugi would be curled up on the couch watching movies or laying in bed with them and talking or they would be sleeping. Yugi felt safe when he was sleeping with them. If they weren't home then Yugi would be lying on the hammock with a sketch book in hand and drawing mythical creatures he could have for his sketches.

Today was the day Yugi was going to the doctors and because his grandfather couldn't get time off work to take him he was going by boat and Yami and Atemu were getting Atemu's father to help them stay human while Yugi was in there. Right now Yugi was just waiting for them to arrive. At the moment Yugi had his sketch pad in hand and he was drawing Yami and Atemu. Just as he finished Yami and Atemu emerged from the water though Yugi didn't move, he was just putting the finishing touches on drawing. There was even colour on it as well.

"We have to say you are talented if you can draw that without us being here." Yami said kissing Yugi on his cheek bone where it wouldn't hurt.

"Not that hard really."

Yugi smiled and sat up and climbed out of the hammock and placed it inside on the kitchen bench and grabbed the boat keys and walked back out and down to the dock with Yami behind him, Atemu was already waiting in the boat, having untied it and was holding onto the dock. Yugi smiled when he climbed in with Yami behind him. He started the boat as Atemu pushed off and started towards the town. Atemu sat down beside him and kissed his upper cheek as well.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. I like being able to talk."

"I'm sure you do." Atemu chuckled. "You know that if there is nothing wrong and you don't have to go back we can get Ryou to heal them for you."

"Yeah, I'd like to be able to eat properly and I miss our kisses." Yugi said the last part with a heavy blush.

Yami laughed lightly causing Yugi to pout. The rest of the trip there was in silence till they got to the town docks. Yugi parked the boat on a free part and Atemu and Yami climbed out and started to tie up the boat as Yugi climbed after taking the keys and making sure nothing was at risk of being stolen. Once that was done they headed up the docks and to the hospital. It was a short walk which was good for them.

They headed in and Yugi was taken straight in because the doctor was running early. Yami and Atemu came in with him and watched the doctor protectively. Yugi lay back in the chair and when told opened his mouth. The doctor cleaned his gums before handing a syringe.

"Now clean your mouth out with this after eating, so that you keep the gums clean. You have looked after them really well."

"Do I have to come back anytime after?"

"Nope unless something's wrong otherwise you don't have to."

Yugi smiled and got up and Atemu and Yami kissed him on the forehead and Yami wrapped his arm around his waist as they walked out Atemu following behind him.

"Um...excuse me." The doctor said putting his hand on Atemu's shoulder.

"Yes?" Atemu said as he turned around.

"Are you brothers, I know he doesn't have it on his records."

"No we aren't we are lovers is that a problem." Atemu said crossing his arms.

"Have you and the other been tested for diseases?"

"Yes we have none."

"Have you had any other partners?"

"No it's just Yugi and Yami. None of us have had any others apart from each other."

"Ok that's good. Thankyou. Good luck with everything."

Atemu nodded a small smile on his face before leaving after Yugi and Yami. He left the hospital to find them waiting outside. Yugi smiled and jumped over next to him. Atemu smiled and wrapped his arm around his waist. As they walked along the street back towards the docks Yugi stopped at a store and brought some ice creams for the three of them before coming out and handing them to them.

"Thankyou." Yami and Atemu said.

Yugi smiled and they headed to another shop. He walked in and to the front and behind the desk. Yami and Atemu followed after him but stayed on the other side of the counter. Yugi smiled at them before looking for the number for the art publishers that had offered to make mass produces of his painting instead of him hand painting them.

Solomon walked out of the office. "What's going on here?"

"Don't know Yugi just came in here after going to the hospital and then getting ice cream. He's looking for something."

"Yugi?"

"Where's that number for that publisher?"

"It's in the office." Before Solomon could ask why Yugi disappeared into the office that he'd just come out of. "I guess he still wants to keep the people happy when he's with you two. People love his paintings and there are that great that there are a few publishing companies want to produce them. He's looked into the companies and decided on the one that would be best at producing them."

"Solomon he doesn't have to change if he doesn't want to. We don't care as long as he's happy."

"I know but it's best for him and for you to. It can't be good for you to keep using your limited amount of magic on changing human for a bit so that you can get inside the house. It would be best for him to be with you. Please don't argue me on this."

"Very well as long as he's comfortable with this." Atemu said.

"What about the money that he's earned from the paintings."

"I'm giving them to Ji-chan." Yugi said walking out with a smile on his face. "That way he doesn't have to work anymore and has plenty, plus half is going to my cousin out in America at Miami. He already has a lot but he can have the rest I won't be needing it." Yugi said his smile fading.

"Yugi if you don't want to you don't have to become a you know." Yami said.

"It's alright." He said smiling. "I just don't feel good about leaving Ji-chan alone."

"Don't worry about me Yugi. I'll be ok. Now how about you head home and also see Ryou about your mouth. Atemu can you call your father to my place this afternoon when I get home?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thankyou, now all of you out of here. It's a nice day so go do something."

Yugi giggled before running out with Yami and Atemu behind him. Yugi walked along the street with them heading back to the boat. Talking about all sorts of things before Yugi jumped into the boat and they headed off to the island where it would be safe for them to call Ryou. Yugi parked the boat on the bank and turned off the boat and stripped himself of his clothing down to his board shorts that he was wearing and dived off the back of the boat into the water. Yugi surfaced to see Atemu and Yami diving in after him and he saw their tails reappear just before they disappeared under the water.

Yugi looked around him trying to find his 2 mermen lovers. Yugi yelped when his leg was caught and a spiked head appeared in front of him. Yugi growled and using his hand pushed down on Yami's shoulders trying to push him under water. Yami went under but pulled Yugi with him before letting him go and Yugi surfaced and had a scowl visible on his face. Yami smiled before Yugi looked around for Atemu.

"Where is he?"

"He's just calling Ryou."

"Oh."

Yugi smiled and swam closer and Yami pulled him into his arms and Yugi laid his head on his shoulder. Yami leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips but not taking it further knowing it would hurt him. Yugi smiled and kissed his neck.

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu had just finished calling for Ryou and was now heading back over to Yami and Yugi. He saw Yugi was up against Yami and smirked. Swimming closer he swam underneath them and grabbed Yami's fin and quickly pulled him under, Yugi going with him. Yami looked at him and shook his head before quickly propelling himself and Yugi back to the surface.

Yugi coughed a little before looking around for Atemu knowing he was the one that pulled them under. Yugi smiled and reached out for him and Atemu held him against his chest. Yugi smiled more and kissed his neck as Atemu moved them both to the bank.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for not updating on Monday but there was a problem with our internet. It's fixed now. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

Yugi rested up against Atemu till Ryou arrived. Yugi had actually fallen into a light sleep when Ryou had arrived and he just healed him when he was asleep. All four holes in his mouth were sealed like he'd never had wisdom teeth before. Yami and Atemu thanked him before Ryou disappeared back to see one of his lovers. Everyone knew that Ryou and Bakura had each other plus one but didn't know who it was. No one knew who it was as they both kept it a secret from others. Though Ryou had spoken to the King about the problem and it was going to be sorted out.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi woke later to find himself in the shade of the trees on the island with Yami and Atemu beside him. Yugi sat up and felt him mouth and found it didn't hurt a bit. Yugi looked down at the two mermen asleep beside him. Yugi smiled and crawled so that he was above Atemu and hadn't touched him.

Yugi leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Atemu's eyes fluttered open before closing and then he reached behind Yugi's head and deepened the kiss, his tongue entering Yugi's mouth after he opened up to him. Yugi moaned and lowered his body so that it was flush against Atemu's. Atemu wrapped his other arm around Yugi's waist and rolled him over so that he was above him. Yugi pulled away for a second for air before he was pulled into another by Yami who woke with the moaning. Atemu leaned down and kissed and sucked on Yugi's neck. Yami nibbled on Yugi's bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside and slipped his hands along Yugi's body to Yugi's board shorts but didn't enter but just settled his hands on either side of his cover hips and using his thumb rubbed the skin that was there. Yugi's body shivered before he pulled away from Yami and panted and Atemu tried to kissed him again but Yugi but his hand on Atemu's mouth to stop him while Yugi breathed deeply trying to get his breath back.

Atemu drew back a bit a bit hurt but Yugi wrapped his arms around his chest pulling him close and whispered. "Couldn't...breath...properly."

Yugi turned his head and kissed Atemu's neck before sucking gently leaving a red mark. Atemu groaned before pulling Yugi back and pushed him gently to the ground and took his nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it harshly. Yugi moan loudly and arched his back off the ground. Yami smirked and took Yugi's free nipple into his mouth. Yugi gasped and arched his back more and cried out softly. Once they were hardened Yami and Atemu let go and trailed kisses over Yugi's chest and stomach and towards his board shorts.

When Yugi felt this he shot up and back away a bit, bringing his legs to his chest and staring at them in disbelief. Yami and Atemu frown and moved forward but Yugi shook his head and moved back, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Yugi?"

"Please no. Please."

"What?"

"Please don't." Yugi said starting to cry.

Atemu finally realised what was wrong as it had happened with Yami but not as bad. Atemu moved forward ignoring Yugi's cries and he took him in his arms and cradled him to his chest.

"Shh, it's alright. We weren't going to and won't until you are ready. We can do that when you are truly ready Yugi." Atemu said soothingly in his ear and Yami frown totally confused. "He thought we were going to take him without his permission Yami."

Yami's eyes widened in realisation and moved over and hugged Yugi who was sitting in Atemu's arms. He'd had a similar reaction when Atemu made out with him the first time but it wasn't as big a reaction as Yugi's.

"Yugi we won't do that to you, we promise you won't till you are ready." Yami said kissing his forehead.

Yugi sniffed and buried his face in Atemu's neck. Yami smiled and laid his head on Atemu's shoulder and held Yugi's hand. Yugi sniffed and looked up again at them. Yugi kissed Yami gently before going to Atemu and laid his head back down on Atemu's other shoulder.

"Let's get you home shall we?" Atemu asked.

Yugi looked at him and smiled and nodded. Atemu smiled back and Yugi slid off his tail and onto the sand. Yugi watched as Yami and Atemu slid back into the water and Yugi walked over to the boat and when he saw them both a good distance away he started driving off to home, Yami and Atemu swimming there deep under water and a good distance from the actual boat for safety.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi smiled as they lay on the couch when they heard a car pull up. Yugi walked out and saw his grandfather climbing out of the car. Yugi smiled and went to greet him and helped carry groceries inside into the kitchen. After helping to pack them away he went back to the couch where his lovers were. Yami had curled up against Atemu with his eyes closed, Atemu had his own closed and his arms wrapped around Yami. Yugi smiled and sat down on the floor in front of the couch and rested his head on the couch.

"Atemu?" Solomon said as he walked into the room.

"Yes?"

"Could you call your father?"

Atemu nodded and started a small chant before it finished. "We need to go to the dock to meet him."

Atemu and Yami got up after changing their tail to legs and walked out of the house and dived into the lake. Yugi and Solomon followed after them though staying on the dock. Yugi sat down with his legs in the water. Yami and Atemu surfaced and swam over and leaned on the dock. Yugi smiled as they waited.

~∞Ω∞~

"Nami, Atemu just called did you want to come with?"

"Yeah it would be nice to see my friend again. It's been years."

Kano nodded and both swam out of the palace and up towards Solomon's house.

~∞Ω∞~

"You're not coming in the water Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I...I..."

Yugi tried to say before he was pushed forward into the water between Yami and Atemu. Yugi rose to hear three sets of laughter before he glared at his grandfather. Yugi grabbed the back of the boat and pulled the ladder down into the water and climbed out. Yugi striped off his shirt before taking off the long pants and slipped his board shorts that were in the boat on. He looked over at his grandfather who was still trying to control his laughter. Yugi gave a small glare before rolling up his wet clothing and threw it at his grandfather and hit him in the chest, giving his shirt a wet patch. Yugi smirked before he heard two more sets of laughter and saw that Atemu's parents were there.

Yugi sighed before he climbed back in the water and held on to the dock. Yami swam over and wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close to his chest. Yugi let go of the dock and rest completely against Yami and held his arms that were around his waist.

"Hello Solomon." Kano said.

"Hello it's nice to see you again old friend. Hello Nami."

"Hello Solomon. It's been a while. Have you heard from my sister at all?"

"No, it's been a few years. She's travelling for a while."

"Oh ok."

"I'll let her know that you'd like to see her again."

"Thankyou."

"Ji-chan?"

"Nami's sister was my ex-girlfriend in high school. Nami and I have been good friends before and still are."

"Oh."

"Atemu you called?"

"Yes. Solomon." Atemu said turning and looking at Solomon.

"Kano I was hoping you could do something for me."

"If it's in my power I'll try."

"I was hoping you could turn Yugi into a merman for good. I know it's harder to give him a temporary tail rather than having Yami and Atemu with temporary legs. It can't be good for them. Plus I think Yugi should go live with you. He's safer there than here. Can you?"

"I can Solomon, but only with Yugi's permission. Yugi?"

"I'll do what Ji-chan wants of me."

"Alright than, Yami come over here please."

Yugi grabbed hold of the dock and Yami then let go and kissed his cheek before swimming over where Atemu was with his father and mother. Solomon moved away into the boat where it would be safer. Yugi bit his lip, scared about would happen.

"Now don't worry you'll be fine."

Yugi nodded and still bit his lip. He was scared that something would go wrong. Yugi watched as Kano raised his trident and it started to glow and a gold light shot out and surrounded Yugi in it. Everyone covered their eyes from the light including Yugi who gasped in surprise at first before putting his arms up to cover his eyes from the light.

Yugi whimpered in pain as his legs knitted to together before it changed shape and scales formed along his newly formed tail. After a minute the light died down and Yugi felt himself slipping into the water but he quickly grasped hold of the dock. Yugi didn't know how to use his new tail and was scared.

Yami and Atemu swam over and Yami swam behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and Yugi let go of the dock and grasped hold of Yami scared. Atemu smiled and tilted his head to look at him and he saw fear in his eyes. Yami smiled sadly at him and kissed the back of his neck before resting his chin on Yugi's shoulder and pulled him closer. Yugi smiled and turned his head and kissed Yami on the cheek.

"Yugi why are you scared?"

"I guess a fear of drowning, even though I can't now."

Atemu smiled and Yugi held out his hands to him and Atemu moved forward and when he slipped his arms behind him Yami let go and Atemu pulled Yugi to his chest. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck while Atemu's arms were around his waist just above his tail.

"We'll just have to teach you when we get back to the palace than." Atemu said.

"Yeah not that I don't mind being held by either of you but I would like to be able to swim by myself."

Saying that Yugi received laughs from everyone present, even Kano. Yugi pouted and refused to look at any of them and looked underneath the dock. Solomon came over and sat down on the side of the dock and looked at his grandson.

"I'll see you later than Yugi. I'm sure Kano and Nami would like to go home and I'm sure you three are tired from today. I'll see you another day, I want you to have fun and not worry about me ok? I may be an old man but I can look after myself."

Yugi looked up at him and nodded. "Ok Ji-chan, you'll take care of the things for the paintings?"

"Yes I will. I'm guessing now that this has happened you won't be doing that new series. I'll keep the one with the unicorn on it specifically for myself if you want."

Yugi smiled widely and nodded his head. "Bye Ji-chan."

"Bye Yugi I'll see you some other day."

Atemu and Yami dived under with Yugi who squeaked and held Atemu tighter. Atemu and Yami chuckled as they swam through the water back to the Kingdom. Yugi soon calmed down and wrapped his arms loosely around Atemu's neck and buried his face in his neck. Atemu and Yami looked down at him and smiled before looking to his tail for the first time and gasped. Yugi hearing them gasp and looked up at Atemu's and became worried.

"Atemu?"

"Yugi your tail..." Atemu started saying.

"What?"

"It's beautiful." Yami gasped out.

Yugi looked down at his tail to find it was a shiny amethyst colour, the same as his eyes. Yugi's eyes became wide when he saw this, he had to agree it was beautiful. Yugi smiled and buried his face back in Atemu's neck. Atemu shook his head and hugged Yugi closer and started swimming off again with Yami beside him.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Yugi yawned slightly as they swam through Atemu's bedroom window. Yugi looked around in awe at the room. It was extremely large with an equally large bed off to one side. Yugi was surprised at the colour of the room. It was red and black for the most apart from what looked like some kind of blanket that was green.

"This is my room Yugi; you'll stay here with me and Yami now."

Yugi looked up at him and smiled. "Thankyou."

Yugi hugged him as Atemu swam over to the bed and sat Yugi down. Yami glided over and lay down next to them. Yugi smiled and lay down next to him and curled up to his side. Yami looked at him and smiled pressing his lips to Yugi's forehead. Yugi yawned and blushed darkly while Yami and Atemu laughed.

"It's ok Yugi; you can sleep if you want. You've had a big day and the transformation would have taken its toll on you." Atemu told him.

"Stay." Yugi said as he curled up tighter to Yami.

"Of course." Atemu said.

He lay down next to him and pulled the blanket over their bodies and wrapped his tail around Yugi possessively. Yugi giggled sleepily before snuggling closer to Yami and falling asleep. Yami smiled and held Yugi closer and looked over at Atemu who was watching. Yami smiled and moved his tail to rest against Atemu's. Atemu looked up at him and smiled, moving closer to them both and hugged them both closer.

"Sleep Yami, I'll see you when you wake."

Yami smiled and leaned over Yugi's body and kissed him gently before kissing Yugi's forehead before laying his head back down and fell asleep. Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi's cheek and fell asleep as well.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi turned over as he started to stir and curled up against something warm and snuggled up closer. He could feel a wet substance move around him and was curious as to why. Yugi sleepily opened his eyes and screamed and started to panic seeing water all around. Yami and Atemu sat up in alarm hearing Yugi scream and saw him panicking. Atemu wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest.

"Shh, it's alright. You're fine." He then noticed that Yugi wasn't breathing in and out. "Yugi just breathe you won't drown." He said soothingly and Yugi just shook his head. "Yugi remember you're merman now you can breathe underwater."

Yugi looked near to tears before he just gave in and breathed in. Yugi just slumped against him and sobbed. Yami was watching sadly at the scene in front of him. Yugi was limp against Atemu as he cried. Atemu laid them both back down and wrapped his arms around him and Yami did the same. Atemu ran a hand through his hair while Yami caress his cheek; both were whispering soothing words in his ear.

After a while Yugi calmed down and leaned his head towards Atemu sniffing. He felt his tail have Yami's wrap around it, possessively and smiled. Yami leaned up on his elbow and turned to look down at Yugi whose eyes were red and slightly puffy. Yami leaned down next to his neck and nuzzled his neck and kissed it.

"Ours." He growled out and nipped lightly at his neck. "You belong to us."

Yugi giggled lightly. "Yours. I belong to you both."

Atemu smirked and turned on his side, his arms still wrapped around him and he sucked on Yugi's neck as well. Yugi moaned lightly and tilted his head back as both mermen started to attack his neck like predators. Yami moved his hand and drifted it over Yugi's chest feeling every inch of skin before drifting down to his stomach and then to the start of his tail. Yugi felt like his body was on fire and became even hotter when Atemu dusted his fingers over his visible nipples. Yugi gasped and shuddered and was panting. Yugi could feel his penis was staining from where it was hidden before gasping when Yami pressed down lightly and Yugi cried out.

"You want to show us our prize?" Yami whispered seductively and Yugi froze in fear and Yami sensed it. "We won't take you but you'll want relief after this won't you."

Yugi whimpered when Yami pressed down on it more and then started rubbing it. Yugi felt Atemu's hand drift down and joined Yami's where it was rubbing. Yugi gasped as his erection came out from where it was hidden. Yami and Atemu didn't look down nor touch it and just looked at Yugi who was shaking and it wasn't in pleasure. Both stopped and slid out of bed and pulled the blanket up over Yugi's body. Atemu leaned over and pressed his forehead against Yugi's and gave him knowledge on how to swim before both left the room not saying a single word to Yugi.

Yugi sniffed and curled up under the covers and cried. Yugi just continued to cry for hours and Yami and Atemu hadn't come back yet. He wanted to talk to someone but no one knew him here apart from Yami, Atemu, King and Queen who would be busy and Ryou who would also be busy. Yugi sat up and looked to the balcony window.

'_I'll just go for a swim and have a look around. At least if they come back in here they won't have me to annoy them._'

Yugi accessed what Atemu had given him and slowly started to swim with no problem and then darted out the window and above the Kingdom. Yugi smiled at the large size and how pretty it looked. Yugi swam out of the Kingdom deciding to have a look around the lake. Yugi was gone for a few hours now and he could tell it was getting dark. Yugi felt like he was being followed and was starting to get scared. Yugi looked all around him trying to find what was watching him. He just couldn't find anything.

Yugi whimpered and started swimming away back towards the kingdom when he was hit from the side and knocked to the lake floor. Yugi sat up groaning and looked around and just saw a large fish that was larger than himself. Yugi whimpered hold his rib and started to back away.

"Hehehehe what's a merboy doing here. You all know that if you come here I'll kill you."

Yugi's eyes grew wide and started freaking out. "Please I didn't know. I'll leave please just don't hurt me."

"Too late."

Yugi screamed and tried to swim away but was just knocked back to the lake floor. Yugi cried out each time he was butted by the large fish. Yugi knew one or more of his ribs had been broken and it wouldn't be long before he would start coughing up blood. Yugi soon tasted blood in his mouth and knew he had punctured a lung.

Yugi felt he wasn't been hurt anymore and looked around to see a merman coming his way. His tail was red and his skin was pale and hair was white and spiked downwards with two that looked like horns on the top of his head. Yugi whimpered when he was picked up before darkness clouded his vision.

~∞Ω∞~

Bakura had been following the new merman around through the lake for the last few hours now. Ryou had told him about the boy and he was curious of the change. Though he'd just lost him in the Cod's territory. He knew it was bad to be here especially if you didn't know how to stop him from attacking you. If you didn't you were as good as dead.

Bakura searched for another 5minutes till he heard a scream come from somewhere in front of him. Bakura darted through the water towards the sound and he saw the cod first and he was butting something. Swimming closer Bakura discovered that it was the small merman he'd been following. Bakura swam quickly towards the cod and hit rammed him away from the boy. The cod looked towards him before deciding it wasn't worth it and swam off.

Bakura turned towards the boy and saw he was bleeding from his mouth and he could see bruising forming on his chest and tail. Bakura swam over and carefully picked him up getting a whimper from him before the boy passed out. Bakura looked down at him and could tell why Atemu and Yami like the boy. He was cute and innocent.

'_Just like Ryou_.' Bakura thought.

Bakura took off back towards the palace having discovered that the boy was bleeding internally. He knew that the only person to help him would be Ryou. He looked down as he swam feeling movement in his arms to find that Yugi had curled up in his arms. Bakura rolled his eyes and continued to the palace.

~∞Ω∞~

Yami had been searching the whole palace for Yugi but just couldn't find him. He swam back to Atemu's chambers to see Atemu swimming around in a large circle. They both came back with food for Yugi to try but he wasn't there. They had then spent the last few hours trying to find the boy but with no success and now it was late. Yami sighed and swam over to him and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm sure he'll come back. He's probably just lost in the palace." Yami whispered.

"Yes probably but I still worry he might have left the palace."

Yami led him over to the bed where they both laid down and just hoped that Yugi was safe and would come back unharmed.

~∞Ω∞~

It was night time now and Bakura could now just see the Kingdom and Palace. He looked down at the little merboy in his arms. He could tell his breathing was becoming more difficult. Bakura sped over the Kingdom and down into the palace and straight through the front of the palace and towards Ryou healing room.

Bakura burst in the room. "Ryou!"

"Bakura? Oh my..."

Bakura swam over to one of the beds and laid the boy down. Ryou came over and say blood seeping out of his mouth and into the water. Ryou placed his hand over Yugi's chest and healed his lungs first. Just that took a lot out of him and he had been healing a few others today as well.

"That's all I can do for him. Anko can you go get Atemu and Yami for Atemu's chambers and bring them here."

"Yes Ryou." Anko swam out and towards Atemu's quarters.

"Bakura where did you find him? How'd he..."

"He was in the Cod's territory I think you will know the rest."

"Oh Yugi. It's a good thing you brought him to me. How'd you find him?"

"I was following him. I was interested in the transformation. You know why."

"You were stalking him. Well it was a good thing you did in the end."

Bakura swam closer and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and pulled him against his chest. Ryou sighed as he looked at Yugi's beaten body. It was a few minutes before he heard a moan and looked to see him waking up. Ryou swam over and sat down on the side of the bed and took hold of Yugi's hand.

"Yugi if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Ryou said to him and indeed Yugi squeezed his hand. "Good Yugi, can you talk?"

"Ry..Ryou?" Yugi said opening his eyes to show dull amethyst eyes.

"Yes it's me. How do you feel?"

"My chest hurts and tail hurts."

"Yugi why did you leave the palace?"

Yugi just started to sob and Ryou was shocked along with Bakura.

"Yugi can you tell me?" Ryou asked and Yugi shook his head. "Can you show me?" At this Yugi had stopped sobbing and frowned. "I can try to look into your mind and see its part of being a healer."

Yugi nodded and Ryou leaned down and saw what happened and was a little embarrassed but saw why he left and understood. Ryou started to sooth him after he saw what happened and told Bakura to keep Atemu and Yami out of the room but before Bakura do that the door opened and in came Atemu and Yami.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Atemu and Yami heard a knock on the door and told the person to enter and saw Ryou's assistant Anko enter.

"Prince Atemu, Yami." She said bowing. "Ryou requests your presence in the healing chambers."

Atemu and Yami darted out of the room in an instant and swam as fast as they could till they arrived at the healing chambers. Atemu and Yami entered and saw Bakura, Ryou and what surprised them was Yugi. It was more the condition his body was in that made them worry. Atemu and Yami went to move forward but Bakura blocked him.

"Move." Atemu told him.

"Atemu, Yami can I see you outside please." Ryou said getting up from Yugi's side.

"After we see Yugi." Yami told him.

"No now!" Ryou said sternly.

Atemu growled and left the room with Yami in toe, equally as unhappy. Ryou sighed and looked to Yugi.

"I'll be back soon. Did you want to see them?"

"I...don't know....If they aren't angry." Yugi whimpered.

"Alright."

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu stormed out of the room and was pacing like a human would but was swimming. Yami tried to calm him but he understood why he was angry. He wanted to see Yugi and seeing him hurt was making them want to be with him. Yami looked towards the door to see Ryou come out with Bakura behind him. Ryou gave them a small smile before seeing they weren't happy with him.

"I want to see Yugi now!" Atemu said angered.

"Not with how you are acting now Atemu. You'll just scare him." Ryou said calmly.

"What do you mean? Why would we scare him?" Yami asked.

"You both left after making out with him and didn't say a word. Think back to what happened and how you reacted to seeing him scared. You just stopped and left not saying a word to him. He was so upset that he had disappointed you or angered you that he left to look around. Do you want to know why he's injured?"

"Yes." Atemu said more calmly.

"He went to the Cod's territory." Bakura said. "I was following because I knew he was human and I was interested in the transformation and was following him. I lost him after he entered Cod's territory but found him after hearing him scream. When I got to him he was bleeding from his mouth obviously having punctured his lung. I got him and brought him back quickly."

"His lungs are healed but his ribs and bruises I can't till tomorrow afternoon after I regain some sort of strength to fuse them together."

"Can he come back to my chamber?"

"Only if he wants to but someone will have to carry him. He'll be in so much pain. When you go in don't pounce on him, just sit down on one of the beds and explain what happened. He's started to slowly lose colour in his eyes. He's depressed."

"Ok. Can we go in now?" Yami asked.

"Yeah go ahead." Ryou said moving aside with Bakura.

"We should go see him now." Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear.

"Yeah just one second."

Ryou swam back in and saw Yugi was trying to sit up and Ryou darted over and helped him to sit up without puncturing a lung. Yugi whimpered and was breathing heavily.

"Yugi calm down don't breathe too deeply or you'll end up puncturing your lung again. Just breathe normally. Now I'm going to home now so if you want to you can go back to Atemu's chambers with them later or you can stay here. It's your choice. I'll come and heal your ribs tomorrow afternoon ok?

"Ok, thankyou Ryou. Wh-Who found me?" Yugi asked softly.

"Oh yeah Bakura get in here." Ryou called and another merman came in who was similar to Ryou. "Yugi this is Bakura, he's my mate. He found you and brought you to me.'

"Oh thankyou Bakura for helping me." Yugi spoke softly.

"It's alright. Come on Ryou."

Ryou smiled and squeezed Yugi's hand and left. Yugi just stared at his tail that showed bruises under the scales making patches of colour darker.

"Yugi..." Yugi jumped but continued to look at his tail. "Yugi look at me please." Atemu spoke.

Yugi slowly raised his eyes and looked at Atemu who was sitting on the bed beside him and so was Yami. Yugi could see that both of them were itching to comfort him but obviously Ryou told them something.

"Yugi we are sorry, we aren't angry or upset with you at all. We thought we were scaring you so we left so we didn't scare you more. We got dinner and when we came back you were gone. We searched the whole palace and couldn't find you."

"I was swimming around the lake." Yugi said softly.

"We heard you were attacked by the Cod."

"I don't know what it was. It was a large fish." Yugi whimpered and slid down on the bed. "I passed out after a while when someone came."

Yami slowly moved off the bed and towards Yugi. Yugi saw him moving and looked up sniffing and reached out with one of his hands to him. Yami knelt down next to him and held his hand firmly in his own.

"We are sorry Yugi we didn't realise that we upset you that much." Yami said softly.

Yugi whimpered and buried his face in Yami's hand. Yami looked back at Atemu who was making his way over and knelt down next to Yami and ran his hand through Yugi's hair. Yugi reached out with his spare hand and grasped Atemu's hand that was going through his hair.

"We are sorry, please forgive us Yugi, we didn't mean to upset you."

"Of course. Can we leave here?"

"Yes but you aren't allowed to swim." Yami said and Yugi pouted. "Someone has to carry you."

Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami and Atemu rose up and Yami leaned down and Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck and Yami rested one arm behind his back and one under his tail. As he lifted him Yugi whimpered and buried his face in his neck. Yugi was trying to stay calm so that he wouldn't hurt himself anymore.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered concerned.

"I'm ok. I love you." Yugi whispered back.

"I love you too." Yami kissed his neck as they swam through the palace.

Yugi looked around for Atemu and couldn't find him. "Yami where's Atemu?"

Yami stopped and looked around. "I don't know." Yami said before Yugi looked down and whimpered. "Shh, I'm sure he's gone to tell his parents that we have you and get some food to eat. Yugi we were very worried about you and we aren't angry with you. I promise."

Yugi smiled and kissed his neck a few times. "I'm sorry I swam off. I won't again."

"Yugi when Atemu comes back we'll tell you of places you can't and shouldn't go."

"I'd like that, I don't want to be hurt anymore."

Yami smiled down at him as they entered their chambers and he swam over carefully placed Yugi down. Even with being gently Yugi still whimpered in pain. Yami lay down next to him and ran his hand through Yugi's hair. Yugi moved closer and he felt Yami slid his arm under his head and rest under his neck and pulled him closer so that his head was resting on his shoulder. Yugi smiled and looked over as the door opened and smiled more as he saw Atemu come through and his parents were behind. Yugi's smile faded fearing he would get in trouble and he moved even closer to Yami. Yami frowned when Yugi tried to move closer even though he was already up against him. He saw Yugi was looking scared and knew why.

"It's alright they were worried as well."

"Yugi it's nice to see you are safe now." Nami said as she swam over. "Oh you poor dear what happened?"

"He met with Cod." Yami said as Yugi whimpered remembering what happened. "Shh, it's alright."

"Atemu! You didn't tell him about where he couldn't go." Kano said angered.

"We had just arrived earlier today and fell asleep. We woke up and kind of got Yugi scared so we went to go get something to eat so that he didn't get scared. We came back and found he was gone."

"You will now though right?"

"Yes do you honestly think I wouldn't? I already feel guilty about him already getting hurt. I'm going to kill that fish." Atemu growled out the last part.

"Atemu..." Yugi whimper. "Please don't." Atemu swam over and sat down. "Please I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's alright I wouldn't go alone anyway but I won't for a little while."

Atemu leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Yugi smiled but Atemu could see that he was in pain even if he was trying to hide it. Atemu turned back to his parents who gave a smile as well.

"We'll leave you three alone now. Rest up all of you." Nami said smiling and swam out.

"I'll have a servant come up with some food." Kano said.

"Thankyou father. Goodnight."

Kano nodded and swam out. Atemu turned to Yugi who was still trying to put on a brave and happy face. Atemu sighed and lay down next to him and stroked his cheek. Yugi smiled and held Atemu's free hand.

"Yugi you don't have to hide that you are in pain. We know you are." Atemu said causing Yugi smile to fade and he looked to the ceiling. "Yugi you have a few broken ribs. We aren't silly, they do hurt. It's not your fault and you know that."

"It is my fault. I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry." Yugi said shocking both mermen though Yami gasped and shook his head kissing his forehead.

"Yugi it's not. You aren't our prisoner, you can go where you like but we should tell you where you shouldn't go for safety reasons. Though if you would be so kind that if you decide to go somewhere by yourself could you tell us first. We don't want to worry that somethings happened." Atemu told him.

Yugi nodded and smiled and reached up around Atemu's neck and pulled him towards him. Atemu smiled and moved down and like Yugi wanted kissed him gently and he felt Yugi run his tongue along his lips and he smiled and opened his mouth to him. Yugi slipped his tongue in and curled his tongue around Atemu's. When they pulled away Yugi was panting and had a blush run across his face. Atemu chuckled and kissed his cheek and looked at Yami who was pouting and it caused Atemu to laugh. Yugi looked over and giggled before he stopped from the pain causing Atemu to stop as well.

Yugi calmed and smiled at Yami and tugged on his hand that he somehow found himself holding. Yami tilted his head confused and Yugi smiled shaking his head before he let go and reached behind his neck and pulled him closer. Yugi noticed that Atemu swam to the door and was talking. Yugi kissed Yami gently before doing the same with Yami that he did with Atemu and entered his mouth and curled his tongue around Yami. When they pulled away Yugi was again blushing and breathing heavily but trying not to. Yami lay beside him again and Yugi rested his head back on his shoulder and buried his face in his neck.

"Yugi you blush a lot." Yami told him softly with a chuckle

Yugi squeaked and blood went to his face again and he buried his face further in his neck and nipped it harshly.

"Hey!" Yami said jumping at feeling the bite.

"What's wrong Yami?" Atemu asked lying beside Yugi.

"Yugi bit me."

"You deserved it Yami." Yugi said.

"How?"

"You teased me."

"And that makes it right to bite me."

"You shouldn't have teased me."

"You are lucky you are injured or I would get you back right now."

"How?"

"Not telling you."

Yugi buried his face in his neck and bit him again. Yami jumped and growled moving Yugi's head from his shoulder and rubbed his abused neck. Yugi smiled before moving closer causing Yami to freak and want to shove Yugi away. Yugi smiled and kissed his neck gently and sucked the skin where he'd bitten him. Yami sighed and shook his head after Yugi finished.

"You sure you aren't a woman cause you have mood swings."

Yugi gasped and turned to Atemu and whispered something in his ear before Atemu sat up and slapped Yami over the top of the head.

"That's because I can't. I'm not a woman." Yugi said angrily.

Atemu sighed and heard a knock on the door and told them to enter. A couple of servants came in with different foods on a couple of trays. They were sat on the bed as told before leaving. Atemu turned to Yugi and held him up and Yami stuffed the pillows behind his back so that he wasn't laying and was on an angle. Atemu brought a tray forward and sat it next to Yugi.

"Here you will most likely be hungry. You eat fish yes?" Atemu asked and Yugi nodded happily. "I thought so and later we can introduce you to other foods. You will naturally like it raw because well that's just how it works. Eat up."

Atemu turned to his plate and also saw that Yami was already eating and looked a little unhappy. Atemu sighed and shook his head.

~∞Ω∞~

After they finished dinner they laid down and Yugi cuddled up to a still upset Yami causing him to become happy again. Atemu smiled and laid on his side looking at the two and he told Yugi of where he couldn't go and other rules that he may have needed to know.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review. Also the next chapter has Ryou, Bakura and someone else. Can anyone guess who?


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the next chapter. This is all Ryou, Bakura and someone else. I liked all the guesses people had. Sorry it's not some of the guesses but here you'll find out. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Ryou squealed when he saw a darkly tanned male diving into the water unknown to them seeing him. Bakura chuckled when Ryou darted off towards the surfaced human. Ryou jumped out of the water and clung to the tanned male who turned in surprise trying to figure out what was on his back but when he felt a scaly tail wrap around his legs he knew who.

The human was tanned darkly and had spiky hair like Bakura but was cut shorter and was more unruly. His eyes were stone grey colour and he was a bit taller than Bakura's human height. This human had come from Egypt about 5years back and arrived at the lake a year later.

_~∞Ω∞~Flashback~∞Ω∞~_

_Ryou had seen a human when he went out for a peaceful swim and had been intrigued by him. Ryou had noticed how he looked similar to himself and Bakura. Ryou continued to watch him each day for a week. It was one week after he'd seen the human and he knew he was down by the water each day all day before at night going into town. Though he didn't know what he was doing. _

_Ryou saw the human swimming again in the water to cool off and Ryou had been wanting to meet with him and finally got the courage to talk to him. Ryou swam to the surface and broke through and looked towards the human. _

"_Hi." Ryou said quietly. _

_Ryou watched as the figure turned quickly and looked ready to attack and this caused Ryou to shrink in the water. The human seeing that Ryou wasn't going to attack relaxed slightly before tilting his head and looking at him. _

"_Hi. Who are you?"_

"_Ryou. You?" _

"_Akefia."_

"_Akefia." Ryou said. "Nice name."_

"_Y...Yeah I guess. Your name is nicer." Akefia said. _

"_Thankyou." Ryou said blushing. _

"_Why don't you come closer?" Ryou shook his head and looked at him fearfully. "I'm not going to hurt you." _

"_I shouldn't even be talking to a human." Ryou whimpered slightly. _

"_Huh? Human? You are too."_

"_No." _

_Akefia swam over and Ryou shrunk in the water so that it was up to his eyes. Akefia grasped his hand when he found it and dragged him further out of the water and wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist. Ryou whimpered and was watching him for his reaction. Akefia felt something scaly touch his legs and looked down in the water to see that Ryou's legs weren't there and in its place was a tail. Akefia looked at him and saw Ryou was watching him fearfully and he could feel he was shaking._

"_So that's why you were scared to come over. You have a tail. You're a merman." Akefia said and Ryou nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm guessing your kind aren't meant to talk to humans." Ryou nodded. "Why talk to me?"_

"_You intrigued me. You looked similar to my mate. Except he's pale like me and his hair is longer than yours and his eyes are red." _

"_I see. Well how about we go sit in the shallow water and talk?"_

_Ryou smiled and nodded. Akefia let go of him and Ryou took his hand and pulled him to the bank. Ryou sat in the water with Akefia and talked. _

_~∞Ω∞~_

_It had been another week since Ryou had talked with Akefia, and Bakura had been wondering why Ryou was coming home late and he decided to follow him to find out why. Bakura saw Ryou leave the palace where he worked and saw him swim to the surface a long way from the Kingdom and when he followed he saw Ryou was above the surface and there was a human next to him in the water. He watched angered as they were talking. Ryou was seeing a human and this just made him so mad. Bakura pulled the knife out that sat around his waist, he'd brought it in case he needed it and it seemed that he did. _

_Bakura darted through the water and surfaced between Ryou and Akefia. He heard Ryou gasp but Akefia looked ready to attack. Bakura lunged forward and held the knife to the human's neck. What he wasn't prepared for was the human fought back. Bakura lost the knife to the human but continued to grapple with him for a while and they were fighting towards the bank. Bakura soon found himself pushed against the bank with the knife above his heart. Bakura stared wide eyed at what had happen. He had lost and he thought he was going to die. _

"_Akefia please don't." Ryou cried as he wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck._

_Bakura stared at Ryou and then looked at Akefia. He had heard Ryou crying for them to stop but he was just so stubborn that he didn't. Akefia looked at Ryou who was sobbing in Bakura's neck. He raised the knife causing Bakura's eyes to widen but throw it towards the land and it landed in a tree. Bakura sighed and wrapped his arms around Ryou. Akefia moved back and sat down as he watched the merman trying to comfort Ryou who still sobbed in his chest. _

_Soon Ryou calmed but didn't pull out of Bakura's arms. He turned and saw Akefia was still there and gave a small smile. _

"_I'm sorry Bakura. Please don't leave me." Ryou whimpered scared. _

"_How about you tell me what's going on." _

"_I saw Akefia two weeks ago swimming around and for a week I watched him before last week I started talking with him. I have gotten to know him over. I thought that if I tried to tell you, you wouldn't understand and I didn't want to be hurt."_

"_Ryou I will talk about that with you later. So you're names Akefia."_

"_Yeah and I'm guess your names Bakura. Why would Ryou be scared he'd be hurt."_

"_That is none of your business."_

"_Don't worry Akefia it's nothing." Ryou said smiling at him. _

_Akefia narrowed his eyes but nodded. After a little more talking they disappeared back to the Kingdom and Akefia went back to his camp. _

_~∞Ω∞~End of flashback ~∞Ω∞~_

After that night and other nights Bakura and Akefia started to get along and started to have feelings for each other and for the last 4years they had been in love. Akefia was not staying anywhere in town and was staying out in the forest around the lake hidden from the police who after him for stealing food. He had never been caught in the 4 years he'd been there, though people knew what he looked like with the hood and cloak that he wore but during the day he was unrecognisable.

Akefia smiled and reached around behind him and latched onto Ryou's waist and pulled him around to his chest. Ryou smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Akefia moved his way into Ryou's mouth and mapped it out before drawing out and felt arms around his waist from behind. Bakura kissed his mouth and he dragged the two to the bank where it was easier for Akefia to stay above the water.

Ryou brushed his hand along a bandage on Akefia's arm and gasped and looked at it. Ryou quickly removed the bandage and gasped along with Bakura.

"A...Akefia what happened?"

"They caught me when I was robbing a food store and made a shot at me. It's not bad, I've had worse don't worry."

Ryou didn't look convinced and he reached out and placed his hand over Akefia's wound. A blue light came from his hand and Ryou gasped slightly and soon pulled his hand away and laid his head on Akefia's shoulder. Bakura who was surprised at Ryou's actions and moved around and turned Ryou's face to look at him. His eyes were unfocussed and he was panting softly.

"Ryou shouldn't have done that."

"Why?"

"He'd been working hard today and he had to heal a punctured lung and that took a lot out of him. There were still broken ribs and bruises that need healing. He has to wait till tomorrow to do that." Bakura said.

He ran his hand along Ryou's cheek and shook his head. Akefia manoeuvred Ryou around and sat him across his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist with Ryou's head under his chin. Ryou's eyes were still unfocused and they were slowly coming focused again. Bakura sighed and sat next to Akefia who wrapped his arm around his shoulder and brought him to lay his head on his shoulder causing Bakura to smile.

"Ryou's going to ask to King if we can turn you. You know if they are able to hurt you now it's only a matter of time before they either catch or kill you. Ryou is worried you know."

"Yeah I know he is."

Ryou yawned and sat up a little and looked around weakly before noticing that his lovers were there looking at him. Ryou smiled and laid his head back down under Akefia's chin. Akefia hugged him closer and the same with Bakura.

"Ryou you didn't need to do that." Akefia told him.

"Yes I did. I couldn't have you hurt."

"Thankyou Ryou. But next time don't do it if you are quite drained."

Ryou smiled and wrapped his arms around Akefia's chest. Ryou looked at Bakura who was looking at him and he unwrapped one of his arms and held one of Bakura's. Ryou settle down and slowly fell asleep. Bakura sighed and looked to Akefia who was also was tired as he was.

"I better get him home." Bakura told him.

"Yeah we all need a good sleep."

Bakura smiled and kissed Akefia goodbye before lifting Ryou into his arms and disappeared into the water. Akefia went back to his camp and fell asleep.

~∞Ω∞~

It was late afternoon when Ryou entered Atemu's chambers and smiled at the three who were curled up on the bed. Atemu looked over and waved him over. Ryou swam over to the bed where Yugi was sleeping with Yami next to him his arm wrapped around Yugi's shoulder holding him close. Ryou smiled and looked to Atemu. Atemu got off the bed and Ryou sat down in his place. He positioned both hands above Yugi's chest and a blue light came from his hands. After a few minutes it finished and he went along his body and healed the rest. Yugi was asleep the whole time this was happening.

When Ryou finished Yugi turned on his side and curled up in Yami's grip. Ryou smiled and looked at Atemu who had a soft look in his eyes. Ryou giggled and swam out of the room. Atemu lay back down and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pressed his chest against Yugi's back before falling asleep.

~∞Ω∞~

Ryou swam through the halls of the palace towards the throne room. Ryou was nervous about what he was going to ask the King. Though he just hoped he would allow it. Ryou had sent Bakura to Akefia for the day and told him to keep Akefia down at the lake so that way if the King said yes then they didn't have to do it at night. Ryou arrived at the throne room and knocked on the door before entering when he was told. Ryou saw the whole council in the room before he looked towards the King and Queen.

"Come in Ryou." Queen Nami said kindly smiling at him.

"Thankyou." Ryou said and swam in and in front of the two.

"How is Yugi?" the King asked.

"He is doing fine and is healed completely."

"That is good. Is that all?"

"No, your majesty. I have a request."

"What is it Ryou?"

"I was hoping that you would turn my lover to a merman." Ryou said and bowed low and was quite scared now.

"Bakura is already a merman Ryou. Or do you have a human lover?" Nami said.

"Yes. His names Akefia and he's from Egypt. He's getting close to becoming caught and thrown in prison."

"Ryou you know humans aren't meant to know of us."

"I know your majesty but I was attracted to him and so is Bakura. We have been seeing him at night on the surface. He's hidden in the forest and the police are going to catch him soon, I don't want to lose him."

"I will come with you to see this human. If I think it's alright I will change him."

"Thankyou your majesty." Ryou said bowing.

"We shall leave now." He told Ryou before turning to the council. "You are dismissed for the day." He then turned to his wife. "I'll be back soon. Why don't you go see our son and his lovers?"

"I will, you be safe."

Kano nodded and swam out of the throne room with Ryou and towards the place where Bakura and Akefia would be. After 10minutes they arrived at the spot. They noticed Bakura and Akefia were on the bank under the trees. Bakura was laying on Akefia with Akefia's arms around him. Ryou smiled and looked towards the King; he had an amused smirk on his face.

"Well this is different seeing Bakura submissive and laying on someone." Kano said.

Bakura and Akefia jumped and looked to who was speaking. Bakura had a scowl on his face and Akefia looked amused at Bakura's face. Ryou giggled and sat in the water though still on the bank. Bakura dragged himself down while Akefia walked over and sat down next to the two in the water. The King came forward and looked carefully at Akefia who was looking blankly at him. The King looked to Ryou and nodded causing Ryou to smile.

"Akefia right?" Kano said.

"Yes."

"Come deeper in the water."

Akefia stood up and walked in as deep as his chest. Kano raised his trident and a gold light surround Akefia. He gritted his teeth as he felt his legs knit together and after a minute the light faded and Akefia was a little deeper in the water. Ryou and Bakura swam closer and Ryou wrapped his arms around Akefia's waist and looked at Kano.

"Thankyou my King."

"It's fine Ryou. I had told you when you saved my son a few years back that I would do you a favour and I have."

"Still thankyou."

Kano smiled. "Well I'm going to head back now. I'll see you later Ryou you can take the rest of the day off if you wish."

Ryou smiled and nodded. "Thankyou."

Kano nodded and disappeared under the water and back to the Kingdom. Ryou and Bakura turned to Akefia and dragged him under water out of sight of everyone. Bakura leaned his forehead against Akefia's and gave him the knowledge that he would need to swim. When he pulled back both he and Ryou moved back a little more and found that Akefia's tail was a stone grey colour and Ryou blushed at the sight of Akefia's chest. It was very well toned even Bakura was blushing a little. Akefia smirked at them and then Ryou took his hand and they started to swim off towards the Kingdom. Bakura smiled watching the two swim off to the Kingdom before he hurried after them and swam next to Ryou and took hold of his free hand. Ryou looked at him with a large smile on his face.

When the Kingdom came into view Akefia was in awe at the sheer size and look of the place. Ryou giggled at the look on his face while Bakura just smirked. Ryou looked around before he heard someone calling him. Ryou let go of his two lover's hands and darted off towards the palace.

"Ryou!" Bakura called.

Ryou just kept swimming fast before Bakura grabbed Akefia and swam after him. Ryou darted in through the front before coming to a halt seeing who had called him. It was someone from the Kingdom.

"What's wrong?"

"My wife went into labour a few minutes ago. The other healers want you."

"Show me where she is."

They both darted out of the palace again just as Bakura and Akefia were coming down to the front. Ryou darted past them both with the other merman and off into the Kingdom. Bakura quickly turned with Akefia before both swam after him.

Ryou followed the other for a few minutes before going inside a home and Ryou went into the room where the sound was originating from. Ryou swam in to find the other healers from the Kingdom but they were obviously having trouble otherwise he wouldn't be here. Ryou kicked the husband out before they all set to work.

~∞Ω∞~

Bakura and Akefia entered the home to see the husband that Ryou followed being kicked out of a room. Bakura and Akefia looked at the husband while he explained what was happening.

~∞Ω∞~

After a few minutes Ryou got the baby out of the woman but the child wasn't breathing and its mother knew this.

"No! My child!" she cried.

Ryou placed the child down on the table that had blankets on it and placed his hand over the child's chest and tried to restart its heart. He couldn't bring someone back from the dead but he could try and manipulate its heart or lungs into working and it sometimes worked getting the child to live. Though doing this was dangerous for healers if they did it wrong as they could drain to much energy from themselves causing them to slowly shut down and the same with the one they are trying to save.

There was a small cry that came from the baby and Ryou looked carefully before pulling his hand away. The baby was now crying and Ryou smiled and scooped the baby up in the blankets and in his arms and turned to the mother and smiled. He swam around and handed the crying baby to her. She cried out in joy and relief and cradled the baby to her chest.

Ryou smiled and swam out of the room. He saw the father swimming around worried. Ryou smiled when he saw Bakura and Akefia sitting on a chair and were now looking at him.

"You can go in if you wish." Ryou said causing the father to jump and look at him.

"My child's alive."

"Yes. She alive and well now."

"She? It's a she?"

"Yes a beautiful baby girl."

The father cried out in joy and darted in past Ryou. Ryou laughed softly before going back in. He saw the mother and father on the bed with the other healers around.

"I think it's safe to say they will be fine now. We will go now a leave you be."

"Thankyou so much for your help." The mother said.

"It's alright. Now rest and you will be fine. Don't forget to feed your child."

Ryou swam back out with the other healers and they left the house. Ryou swam over to Bakura and Akefia and smiled softly. Bakura frowned and got up and tilted his head and looked him directly in the eye.

"Ryou?"

"I'm fine, Bakura really."

"No you're not. We are going home and you are not leaving the bed till tomorrow."

Ryou went to argue but the look in Bakura's eyes made him stop and he bowed his head nodding. Akefia got up and scooped Ryou up in his arms and Ryou squeaked and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ryou sighed and laid his head on Akefia's shoulder while Bakura led them out of the house and towards his and Ryou's home.

Bakura led Akefia inside before showing him to the bedroom before he left again. Akefia laid Ryou down and lay down beside him. Ryou looked towards the door before sitting up.

"Can you wait here for a minute Akefia?"

"Yeah sure. Is everything alright?"

"I don't know."

Ryou swam out and into the kitchen where he saw Bakura leaning against the bench top. Ryou swam over and placed his hand on his arm. Bakura snapped his head around to see Ryou there and not in bed. Ryou looked worriedly at him before backing away a little as Bakura turned to him.

"Bakura what did I do?"

"You should be in bed."

"Answer me Bakura! What did I do wrong?" Ryou said angered.

Bakura sighed and bowed his head for a second. Ryou swam forward and tilted his head so that he looked at him. Bakura could see in Ryou's eyes that he was weak and tired. Bakura wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him forward and placed his hand behind his head and placed Ryou's head to his chest. Ryou wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Bakura's chest.

"What did I do wrong, Bakura?" Ryou whispered.

"Nothing Ryou, it's just you are always tired and weak and I'm just getting worried."

"I'm sorry Bakura." Ryou whimpered and tears came to his eyes.

"Shh it's alright. Come on let's get you in bed." Bakura said but Ryou didn't let go of him. "Ryou?"

Ryou just shook his head and didn't let go. Bakura looked down sadly at him and wrapped his arm under his tail and lifted him up. Ryou buried his face in his chest and kept it there. Bakura entered the room and Akefia sat up staring as they came in and Bakura laid Ryou down before lying down next to him.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

Yugi whimpered as he woke the next day and he stirred. He'd woken up yesterday after Ryou had healed him but he'd gone back to sleep after dinner. He was just so tired. Yugi opened his eyes to find him looking at a pale well toned chest. Yugi blushed and moved closer to him and relaxed again. He felt 2 sets of arms were wrapped around his body and there was Atemu's face in his hair, he could feel his hair moving with his breathing. Yugi smiled and slowly relaxed in their arms. Yugi was starting to feel rather lonely and turned around in Yami's and Atemu's arms and faced Atemu. Yugi smiled and leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips and he slowly got a response. Yugi pulled back to look into sleepy eyes and he started to giggle.

"Morning Yugi." Atemu said sleepily.

"Morning Atem." Yugi said and curled up in his arms.

"Hmmm... what's going on?" a voice mumbled behind Yugi and just caused Yugi to giggle again.

"It's morning." Yugi told him still giggling.

"Go back to sleep." Yami murmured.

Yugi looked at Atemu who closed his eyes and was falling asleep again. Yugi pouted and got out of their arms and swam off the bed. He looked back to see the two were holding each other now. Yugi smiled at the sight and wished he had a camera because the sight was just cute. Yami was curled up in Atemu's arms with his head under Atemu's chin. Yugi turned and swam around looking at the whole room before going and sitting on the balcony and looking out at the water and all the fish and merpeople swimming around. What puzzled him was how they could survive here and what would happen in the water got to low in the lake.

Yugi sighed and decided to go see the King and Queen if they were up. Yugi got up and swam out of the room after checking to make sure the two were asleep and then disappeared down the hall. He ended up having to get help from someone to take him to where they were. He found they were in the dining room and were eating breakfast. Yugi swam in and he was noticed by the council. Yugi shrunk a little under their gaze. He saw the queen swam over and gave him a hug which surprised him but he gave a small hug back. She drew back and smiled before placing a hand behind his back and leading him to his seat.

"How are this morning Yugi?" Kano asked.

"Good thankyou your majesty."

"Yugi don't call me that. You can call me Kano or father. You are my sons mate after all. Yami is just stubborn."

Yugi giggled and nodded. Nami looked at him and noticed that he had a question in his eye.

"Yugi what is it you want to ask?"

"How is it you can survive easily here? What about if the water level in the lake got too low?"

"Yugi we never originated from here. The lake is actually connected to the ocean when it is at high tide. We have people going and getting food from there but it isn't much but there is plenty of food here, but that is diminishing at the moment. We may actually leave in the next couple of months. We had left the ocean for a change but we may leave here and go back. It's out on a protected reef that no human is allowed to be on so it isn't found by humans. Though the reef has many dangers but most are not a problem. Don't worry about it too much. We will let you know if we are."

"If it's out on a reef how do you get there without getting hurt from sharks? The palace must be a long way away."

"We have dolphins and whales take us there. We have a good relationship with them. Now don't worry about any of it." Nami said patting his shoulder.

"Yugi can I see you after breakfast. I would like to talk to you about a couple of things." Kano asked.

"Yes of course." Yugi said smiling.

"Well eat up Yugi." Nami told him.

Yugi smiled and started eating what he recognized and thought he would like. Once he was nearly finished he saw the doors open and Atemu and Yami swam through. Both look like they just woken up. Yugi giggled at them and finished up breakfast. Yugi noticed that they sat down on either side of him with Atemu next to his mother. Yugi smiled at them before waiting for them to finish. Half way through their breakfast Yugi noticed the Kano had finished his.

"Yugi may we go for that talk?"

"Yeah sure." Yugi said and turned to Yami and Atemu. "I'll see you a little later alright."

Atemu nodded and his eyes narrowed when he looked to his father. Yugi kissed them both on the cheek before swimming out after Kano. Yugi followed before he soon found himself in a library looking place. Kano swam over and sat down on a chair before waving Yugi to sit in another across from him. Yugi sat down and curled his tail under him like he would have if he was human.

"I know why Atemu and Yami left the other night before you got hurt." He said and Yugi's eyes widened. "Don't worry the same thing happened with Nami. Yugi they love you so much. They would never hurt you while doing that. Trust me they know what they are doing."

"I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"..."

"Yugi I may be able to help you if you tell me."

"...The whole thing."

"Yugi they really want to do it with you but won't until you are ready. They, god trust me on this, they would make it wonderful for you. It's not something to be scared of. Why don't you talk to them about it? They will help you."

"Is that what you did with Nami?"

"No, she came to me and asked me to take it slow and if she liked it then we would get close to that part."

"Did it help?"

"Yes, but they will stop if you want to stop."

"I know. I'll talk to them."

"That's a good boy. Now why don't you go and see them and when you want we can go see your grandfather."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Thankyou."

Kano chuckled and Yugi swam out the room. Yugi swam back towards where he slept now with Yami and Atemu. Yugi swam in and found they weren't there. He swam over and sat on the bed thinking. Yugi smiled and laid down, he would try it with them if they wanted. He just had to remember that they would stop if he didn't want to continue. Yugi smiled more and flicked his tail lightly and giggled as the blankets moved up slightly.

"You seem to be able to entertain yourself without us." A voice said from the door and Yugi saw Atemu and Yami there.

"We should leave if he doesn't need us Atemu." Yami said and this caused Yugi to giggle more.

"No come here. I may be able to entertain myself without you but you two can entertain me more."

Atemu and Yami laughed before swimming over. Yami laid his body over Yugi's and kissed him gently and Yugi moaned before pulling away and sat up slightly. Atemu came over and took his mouth with his own and Yugi sighed internally, they were obviously not going to let them talk. Yugi pulled away and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Can I talk first then you can continue."

"Alright." Atemu said liking the idea and Yami smirked.

Yugi sat up more and bit his lip and made up his mind. Atemu and Yami watched confused as Yugi sat up more and looked like he was slightly afraid of what he wanted to say.

"Yugi?"

"I'm alright." Yugi took a deep breath and then let it out. "I know you both want to do it and I thought about it. Can we take it slow and if I don't feel ready stop?" Yugi said and screwed his eyes shut and bowed his head.

Atemu and Yami stared at him for a minute before seeing that he was scared. Atemu and Yami at the same time leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and then Atemu moved his chin up and both moved in front of him.

"Yugi look at us." Yami said.

Yugi opened his eyes and saw two smiling faces. "That was all you had to say. If you want to take it slow and then stop if you want, don't be afraid to say so. We aren't going to hit you or something if you wanted to stop. We understand if you get scared or nervous ok?" Atemu told him.

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Can we ravish you know?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed darkly and timidly nodded. Yami moved forward and kissed him gently but still with a harshness in it. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and into his hair. Atemu growled lowly in his throat and moved his head between the two bodies.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next chapter. Warning: this whole chapter is a lemon. Don't like don't read. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

Yugi gasped and broke the kiss with Yami when Atemu took his nipple into his mouth. Yami smirked and moved back a bit before pulling on Yugi's tail and making him lay down. He moved up and took Yugi's other nipple in his mouth. Yugi moaned and arched his back trying to get closer. Atemu pulled back after it hardened and trailed his mouth down Yugi's chest to his stomach and kissed and sucked at every bit of skin available to him.

"Oh gods." Yugi moaned as Atemu sucked on the start of his sensitive tail.

"Shh, shh you'll love it." Yami said and sucked up to his collar bone.

Yugi gasped and moan, his eyes getting clouded with lust. Atemu moved down lower on his tail, kissing straight down to where he knew his penis was hiding and then just below that would be the slit. Yugi gasped as he kissed over his penis.

"Atemu..." Yugi whimpered. "Wait."

Atemu sat up and looked at him as Yugi was breathing slowly trying to keep calm. Yugi opened his eyes showing clouded eyes. Atemu leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips; while he trailed his hand down Yami's back and around to the slit and slipped his finger inside. Yami gasped and stopped sucking on Yugi's neck, having moved up from his collar bone.

"Atemu." Yami whispered.

Atemu broke the kiss with Yugi and both looked to Yami who was withering slightly. Atemu used his other hand and laid Yami back and Yugi gasped at what he saw. Two of Atemu's fingers were dug into the slit on Yami's tail. Yami trusted his hip up to Atemu's fingers trying to dig them in deeper. Atemu smirked and pulled them out slightly and slid them back in again causing Yami to cry out wantingly. Atemu turned back to Yugi who was staring wide eyed.

"You ok?"

"Y...Your...He...likes?"

"Yes, he's sensitive but it's a sensitive area as well. You would enjoy this as well."

Atemu removed his fingers from Yami's slit and Yugi watched as he moved towards him. Yugi's heart was pounding in his chest. Atemu laid down over the top of him and leaned up to his ear.

"You need to tell me what you want to do Yugi? I won't touch you without some sort of sign." Atemu whispered in his ear.

Yugi shivered and he knew Atemu knew he was hard now but he was struggling to keep himself covered. Yugi decided to just give in and he rubbed his throbbing lump against Atemu's own. Yugi gasped and moan at the pleasure it brought. Atemu had a gasp of his own and started to grind back into him himself. Yugi just cried out and gripped the sheets hard in his hands. Atemu stopped and slid down Yugi till he was just under his lump and the slit. Yugi watched with wide eyes as Atemu brought a single finger up and rubbed around the top.

"Nod your head if you do and shake your head if you don't."

Yugi didn't even think and nodded his head. Atemu smiled and slid a finger gently inside causing Yugi who gasp and moan loudly lifting his hips up to Atemu's finger, digging it deeper in him. Atemu smiled and stroke the inside and it just cause Yugi to moan more and want more.

"M...More."

Yami looked instantly at Atemu and they both knew they wanted to make love to him so Yami nodded and laid down next to Yugi and ran his fingers gently over his throbbing lump. Yugi gasped and moaned more.

"Yugi do you want us to make love to you?"

Atemu removed his finger from inside Yugi and Yami stopped touching his throbbing lump so that he wasn't answering on the pleasure itself. Yugi groaned and opened his eyes to see both of them on either side of him. Yugi closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart a bit.

"I do." Yugi whispered and looked at Yami.

"Yugi you sure cause we don't want you to do this just for us if you aren't ready."

"No I'm doing this for all of us. I'm ready. I was just scared the other day."

"Of what?"

"Everything."

Atemu sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Yugi and nuzzled his neck gently and nipped his neck. Yami moved and kissed over his chest and nipped at the skin a few times before moving to the other side of Yugi's neck and sucking on the skin there just as Atemu was doing on the other. Yugi whimpered causing Atemu to draw back to see Yugi's mouth was open and was panting. Atemu frowned and looked down to see Yami had his hand rubbing over the lump.

"Let it out Yugi, you'll feel better."

Yugi moaned hearing this and his hard arousal slipped out and Yami wrapped his hand around it. Yugi cried out when this happened and thrusted his hips up into Yami's hand. Yami started moving his hand up and down along the shaft causing Yugi to buck his hips up too. Atemu moved down and slid a finger back in the slit causing Yugi to gasp. Yami used his free hand along with Atemu and held Yugi's hips down while Atemu eased another inside. Yugi's face showed pain for a second or so till taken away with the pleasure that Yami was giving him. Atemu stretched him before adding a third which caused Yugi to cry out softly. Atemu held his hand still while Yami tried to drown Yugi in even more pleasure by taking him in his mouth which made Yugi buck his hips trying to bury himself deeper but couldn't while being restrained. Yugi was moaning deeply in pleasure, this giving Atemu the time he needed to prepare him. Atemu gently stretched him till he felt the muscles in the slit relax and he was able to stretch him enough for the both of them and to not cause him too much pain. Atemu removed his fingers from the slit getting a half moan half groan from Yugi. Atemu nudged Yami who let go of Yugi's erection which caused him to whine and start to squirm in discomfort.

Atemu laid down next to Yugi and turned him to look at him while Yami let his own hard arousal slip out and he laid over Yugi. Yugi shivered and his eyes looked to Yami and saw his larger erection. Yugi looked up at him before Atemu tapped his cheek and he looked at him.

"Yugi do you really want this? We will stop if you want."

"No I'm alright. I want this for us."

"It will hurt for a little bit but Atemu did do something to help make it not as painful."

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders. Yami looked at Atemu and saw him nod and Yami bit his lip and slowly and gently pushed in. Atemu ran his hand through Yugi's hair and watched as Yami's erection disappeared inside Yugi. Atemu bit back a moan and turned his attention to Yugi who let out a sharp cry causing Yami to halt all movement.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Yugi looked up and kissed him gently before burying his face in Yami's neck. Yami continued to push in causing Yugi to bite his lip. Yami sat completely in Yugi and stopped moving and pushed Yugi back to look at him. Yugi had his eyes shut tightly and was biting his lip.

"Yugi?"Yami said.

"..."

"Yugi?" Yami said a little more alarmed.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. The pains going anyway."

Yugi kissed Yami on the lips again to prove his point. After a few minutes he carefully moved his hips around and nodded to Yami. He sat up slightly and pulled out and pushed back in again gently. He brushed something that caused Yugi to gasp and moan softly. Yami continued the slow gently pace while slowly getting faster and harder while Atemu had moved his head and was kissed and sucking Yugi's chest and stomach and this didn't help Yugi hold out especially when Atemu laid his head on Yugi's stomach and put one hand around his now full erection and gently started to kneed it in his hand while the other went down below Yugi's slit and he moved his two fingers around and as Yami came down he impacted on to Atemu's fingers causing them to slip in. Yami gave a startled cry and moaned causing Atemu to smirk up at him. Yami continued to increase his pace and strength going to by Yugi's wishes. Atemu's kneading turned into rough jerks on Yugi's erection which caused him to release hard and with a cry of Yami's name. Yami gasped and pounded a little more till he came with a cry of Yugi's name. Yami carefully slipped his limp penis out of Yugi and laid down next to him.

Yugi looked to him and kissed him gently and opened his mouth as Yami slipped his tongue in before pulling out and laying back panting. Yugi yawned cutely and let out a squeak as Atemu climbed on top of him.

"You're not tired are you?" He asked pretending to be hurt and upset.

"A little."

"Do you have enough energy for me? You can say no if you want."

"No I don't." Yugi said and Atemu pouted and laid down next to Yugi before Yugi climbed on top of him. "But I think I could if you gave me a reason to I would."

Atemu smirked and Yugi giggled before his giggles were cut short as Atemu covered Yugi's lips with his own. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. Atemu stroked Yugi's tongue with his own. Atemu gently moved his erection out and down to Yugi's slit. He flipped them over so he was above Yugi before getting the ok from Yugi and pressed in and moaned. Yugi gave a small soft cry as he was stretched more to fit Atemu's size. Atemu stopped and looked at Yugi who was breathing heavily to calm himself. Atemu cupped his cheek and Yugi opened his eyes to look at him and smiled.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, you're...you're just bigger than Yami." Yugi blushed darkly while Atemu chuckled.

"Yes I am. You're ok though."

"Yeah I'm fine Atem." Yugi smiled through his blushing.

Yugi shifted his body slightly before nodded and Atemu smiled. Gently he drew out nearly to the tip before sliding back in and brushing the bundle of nerves inside Yugi. Yugi moaned and arched his back trying to get closer. Atemu pushed harder and deeper each time into his lover at his request. Atemu moved his hand down and started to jerk Yugi's erection in time with his thrusts. Yugi whimpered and cried out each time Atemu hit the bundle of nerves. After a few minutes Yugi released and soon after Atemu did as well. He leaned down and rested his head on Yugi before gently pulling out, bringing a soft moan from Yugi.

"Th-That was wonderful both of you." Yugi said softly.

"You're welcome Yugi. Why don't you sleep, Atemu and I won't annoy you." Yami said running his hand through Yugi's hair.

Yugi nodded and fell asleep rather quickly because of how tired he was. Yami looked to Atemu and smirked. Atemu frowned before he was pounced on and taken by Yami.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

Yugi blinked as he opened his eyes and found Atemu and Yami was on the other side of Atemu with his arms around both of them. Yugi remembered back to what happened before he fell asleep before he remembered what they did. Yugi blushed darkly and buried his face in Atemu's shoulder. He was so embarrassed when he remembered about it but oh how he enjoyed it.

"Why are you blushing Yugi?" A sleepy Atemu asked.

"N...No reason."

"It's about what we did isn't it?" Yugi blushed more and nodded. "I hope you don't regret it."

"No. I...I enjoyed it." Yugi mumbled in Atemu's shoulder.

Atemu laughed softly and kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi smiled and snuggled closer to Atemu for warmth. Atemu drew Yugi closer before Yugi whimpered softly and this confused him.

"Yugi?"

"My upper tail hurts."

"Oh. Yeah sorry."

"Huh?"

"You may hurt for a while because of last night."

"......Oh......."

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

Yugi looked up at him and smiled. He leaned over and kissed Atemu gently on the lips. Yugi turned his upper body and laid on Atemu's side and his right hand rested on Atemu's far shoulder. Yugi moaned and was caught in the kiss for more than a minute before Atemu released him. Yugi panted and laid his head on Atemu's chest while he did. He looked over at Yami who looked like he'd just woken up but had seen them kissing. Yugi blushed and smiled before yawning and this caused him to blush more.

Yami leaned over stole Yugi's lips in a kiss before letting him go. Yugi smiled and reached over and held his hand. Yami smiled and squeezed his hand gently. Yugi yawned again and snuggled up closer to Atemu before falling asleep again.

~∞Ω∞~

It was 2 weeks since that night and for the last couple of days Yugi had woken up each morning feeling sick. Yugi was shown by Atemu how to get rid of his vomit and was able to get rid of it now so that it wasn't in their room. Just like the last couple of days Yugi woke up this morning and was sick. Yugi got rid of his vomit before going to the healing chambers. Atemu and Yami were both worried about him so he went to hopefully find out what was wrong and this would put their mind at ease. He had at first thought that he had just a stomach bug of some sort but it wouldn't last this long so he decided to see Ryou about it.

Yugi knocked on the door to the healing chambers till he heard a 'come in'. Yugi pushed the door open and entered the room. Yugi swam over to Ryou and smiled.

"Hi Yugi, what can I help you with?"

"Um...I haven't been feeling well the last few days."

"Ok come lay down and I'll have a look."

Yugi smile and lay down on the bed and relaxed as Ryou went around and examined him before placing his hand above Yugi's stomach before gasping. Yugi looked up at him worried.

"Ryou?"

"Yugi you're... you're..."

"What?... Ryou!"

"You're pregnant."

Yugi paled and froze at the words. He was what? He was pregnant. How can that be? He was male, he couldn't have a child.

"Ryou please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not Yugi. You're pregnant."

"How I can't have a child I'm male." Yugi was freaking out now.

"Yugi calm down that's not a bad thing."

"I'm scared."

"It's alright. Atemu and Yami will help, the King and Queen will help you, I will help you. You'll be a great mother."

"I need to go be alone for a while. Ryou promise you won't tell Atemu and Yami. I want to do that."

"I promise I won't Yugi. Now do you want me to leave or are you going to go for a swim."

"I'll go, I'm going to maybe go to the island. Let them know if they are looking for me. Just tell them I want to be alone."

"I will, just be careful please."

"I will."

"And Yugi..."

"Yeah?"

"You have two children."

Yugi turned back before he swam out the window. Yugi swam fast and instead of going to the island Yugi went to his grandfather.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi arrived there and found his grandfather wasn't home so he hid under the dock and sat there waiting and listening for his grandfather to come back. He looked down at his stomach his arms wrapped around it. He was pregnant he couldn't believe it. Yugi smiled and lay back on the bank under the dock waiting for his grandfather to come home.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi jumped awake at a sound coming from the driveway. Yugi sat up and swam to the side to see his grandfather there. Yugi smiled and splashed his tail a bit to get his attention. It did and Solomon walked warily towards the dock.

"Hi Ji-chan." Yugi said when he was in hearing distance.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Where are you?"

"Under the dock."

Solomon made his way down and sat next to the dock to see Yugi sitting on the bank. Solomon smiled at Yugi and opened his arms to him. Yugi embraced his grandfather before drawing back slowly.

"Ji-chan I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I..."

"Yugi are you ok? You can tell me anything."

"I'm pregnant."

Solomon instantly let out a cry of joy and hugged Yugi tightly. Yugi was shocked at his reaction but was happy he wasn't angry.

"My grandsons pregnant I'm going to have great grandchildren."

Yugi giggled and looked at him. "You aren't angry."

"What? Why would I be angry?"

"I don't know. But we may be leaving the lake soon. Food supplies are diminishing and we may head back to the ocean."

"Well I guess I better find a place by the ocean so I can still see you every once in a while."

Yugi smiled and curled up next to his grandfather and started to chat with him about what they had been up too.

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu and Yami swam to Ryou's healing chambers and entered hoping to find Yugi. They had been searching all day and hadn't found him anywhere. It was passed lunch now so they were worried. Atemu found Ryou and someone from the Kingdom there.

"Ryou have you seen Yugi?"

"Yeah I saw him late morning he said he was going to go think on some things. He said he was going to go to the island. Whatever that means."

"Thanks Ryou I know where he is."

Yami and Atemu swam out and towards the island. As soon as they arrived they searched for him but didn't find him. They searched and when it was close to dark they headed towards Yugi's grandfather's place.

~∞Ω∞~

"I'll see you another day than Ji-chan."

"Yes my boy, now don't do anything to stressful you might hurt the babies."

"Ji-chan!" Yugi cried.

"YUGI!" An angry voice yelled and Yugi spun to see Atemu and Yami there and they weren't happy.

"Atemu, Yami what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Atemu growled.

Yugi flinched and waved goodbye to his grandfather before swimming underwater back to the palace. Atemu and Yami swam after him still angered but didn't saw a single word to him. Yugi could tell they were angry and he knew he was going to get it when they got back to the palace.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's the next chapter. So you know I don't know how often I can update at the moment because I'm just about to start Uni but i will try to continue updating as much as possible. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

Yugi swam into the bedroom and swam over and sat on the bed. He looked to Atemu who was swimming over to the balcony. Yugi looked at his lap when Yami went with him. Yugi swam out of the room to the dining room. It was obvious they didn't want him around at the moment. Yugi swam quickly to the dining room and saw everyone there and he sat down next to Nami and started to eat slowly.

After a few minutes Atemu and Yami came in and both looked angry still. Yugi flinched when they looked at him and ducked his head as he continued to eat slowly. Yug noticed that both of them ate quickly and then left in 5minutes while Yugi sat there till he finished. When he did he got up but a gentle hand took hold of his wrist. Yugi looked over to see Nami holding his hand.

"Wait here for a minute Yugi."

Yugi sat back down and drew his tail to his chest just like he would when he was human. Yugi watched as the council left and Ryou swam in just after and swam over and sat across from Yugi.

"Now Yugi where have you been all day?" Kano asked.

"I went to Ryou late this morning and then I did plan to go to the island you met me on but then decided to see my grandfather."

"Why did you need to see Ryou?"

"I haven't been feeling well the last couple of weeks."

"Ryou is that true."

"Partly. Yugi you can tell them."

"Ryou says I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes he is. Two children."

"Congratulations Yugi. Do Yami and Atemu know?"

"No. They aren't talking to me at the moment. I'll tell them when they have calmed down. Please don't tell them I want to."

"Alright Yugi we will give you a week to tell them but if not I will." Kano told him.

"Thankyou."

"Yugi if you don't want to sleep with them tonight the room across from Atemu's is free for you to use however long you want."

"Thankyou. May I go?"

"Yes."

Yugi smiled and bid them goodnight and swam out. He swam towards his room and stopped and knocked on Atemu's door. He heard an enter and Yugi nervously opened the door and slipped inside but didn't move from the door. He could feel both his lover's glares on him and it made him want to cry.

"Um...goodnight." Yugi said softly before slipping out of the room and into his own.

Yugi swam over the bed and curled up around the infant children in him and cried himself to sleep.

~∞Ω∞~

It had been seven days since Yugi found out he was pregnant and Atemu and Yami weren't talking to him, even though he tried many times but they wouldn't listen the instant he tried to start and just started screaming at him. Yugi had noticed his change of appearance over the last week had changed; his tail had paled slightly and his hair was starting to droop, though he kept these hidden from the others. Yugi had eaten when he could he just couldn't eat around the two of them. They just made him so scared and lose his appetite. He didn't even leave the palace let alone hardly leave his room. He could hear Atemu and Yami screaming at each other across the hall every night but never got the courage to go and listen to it. He was starting to notice that he was starting to feel more hungry as the days went on and knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from them both forever.

Yugi pulled himself out of bed and moved to his door and opened the door and swam out just as Atemu and Yami swam out. Yugi froze and suddenly thought against it and swam back in hiding under the covers on the bed. He couldn't do it. He would just let Kano tell them at breakfast. When he was sure that they were gone he swam to the door and when a servant went passed asked her to bring him something to eat.

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu and Yami swam into the dining room after seeing Yugi hide back in his room. Atemu and Yami swam in and sat down and started eating. They weren't going to make up with Yugi unless he told them why he did what he did the other day. They started eating and saw Ryou swim in through the doors. He swam over and bowed to Kano and then spoke.

"My King I think it's time to tell them, while I go and check on Yugi and the others."

"Why do you need to check on Yugi?" Atemu growled. "He seems perfectly fine to me."

"If you weren't angry with him you'd know exactly why I need to check on Yugi, Atemu. But to speak truthfully My King?" He nodded and Ryou turned to Atemu and Yami. "You both are too stubborn to notice that Yugi's appearance isn't the best right now."

"Why you little..." Atemu growled getting up.

"Atemu sit down and contain yourself." Kano said to him. "Ryou is speaking truthfully, you both have been stubborn. I will talk to you in 10mintues. Is that enough time for you to check Yugi out Ryou?"

"Plenty of time My King."

"Ok go and after bring Yugi to the library."

Ryou nodded and swam out.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi jumped and looked at the door when he heard it open. He saw Ryou swim in and looked back at the plate of food in front of him and took a bit of something. Yugi looked back at Ryou who was now next to him and he gave a small smile. Ryou noticed the difference in Yugi's appearance and it was a little worrying.

"Yugi can you lie down for me."

Yugi nodded and lay down on the bed. Ryou placed his hand over Yugi's stomach as he looked away. Ryou's hand hovered over Yugi's stomach for a minute or so before he pulled away and sat down next to Yugi.

"You'll be happy to know that they are just fine. You have looked after them well Yugi. I do know you aren't eating a lot but you are eating enough food. Now I need you to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see come with me."

Ryou held out his hand to Yugi and Yugi took it and was helped up and out of the room Yugi felt weak and held Ryou's arm in both his hands. They swam along till they got to the library. Ryou knocked on the door and heard the King tell them to enter. Ryou led Yugi in who still held his arm so that he didn't hurt himself.

"Ryou I don't feel so well."

"How?" Ryou asked as they swam in.

"I feel sick."

Yugi looked up to see Yami and Atemu sitting on the love seat together and Kano sitting in an arm chair. Yugi whimpered but sat where Ryou put him and made him lie on the couch that was there. Ryou looked over Yugi and put his hand over his stomach before pulling away.

"You'll be alright. You shouldn't move too much after eating now alright?"

Yugi nodded and kept his eyes on the floor or his stomach which he was caressing. Yugi knew that they were glaring at him and he didn't want to see the anger in those eyes. He heard Ryou sigh and turned to where the King was sitting and Yugi raised his eyes to look at Kano.

"Yugi are you going to tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what?" Atemu growled causing Yugi to whimper and wrapped his arms tighter around his stomach and push himself further back into the couch.

"Atemu that is enough from you if you don't calm down and talk to your mate without any anger in your voice I will lock you away from Yami and Yugi for 3days." Kano said raising his voice.

This caused Atemu to shrink back and hold his tongue and Yami shrunk back a bit as well. Yugi looked at Yami and Atemu for a second before looking away when they saw. Atemu and Yami both looked at each other before looking back at Yugi. They finally noticed the difference in him and they knew what it was that was wrong with him. His tail was slightly pale and his hair wasn't as full as it usually was, it was drooping.

"What is going on? Stop hiding it from us." Yami said calming to not get in trouble and wanted to know.

"The day Yugi came to see me he said he wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah he hadn't been for a couple of days before and we were getting worried." Atemu said, frowning at how Ryou wasn't worried.

"Yes well when I examined Yugi there was nothing wrong with him."

"Then what?"

Ryou looked to Yugi who had a blush on his face and was looking at his stomach. Ryou smiled and looked back at the two mermen.

"Congratulations..."

"Huh?"

"You are going to be fathers. Yugi's pregnant."

Yugi flinched and curled up more. Yami and Atemu sat there stunned before looking at Yugi who was curled up on himself.

"Yugi's...pregnant?" Atemu asked slowly.

"Yes, from what I checked today he's 3weeks on and the infants are healthy."

"Infants?"

"Yep, you're fathers of 2 healthy babies."

Atemu and Yami looked to Yugi who was still not looking at anyone. Ryou decided to tell as too why Yugi was gone most of the day.

"Yugi left and went to be alone and said he may go to the island, whatever that is, to think on a few things. You both shouldn't have gotten angry as he did tell someone where he was going and he does know where he can't go now." There was silence. "My King shall we go to the meeting now?"

"Yes. Atemu I expect that when you have finish here I will see you three in the throne room."

Atemu nodded not taking his eyes off Yugi's curled up, scared form. Ryou and Kano left and closed the door causing Yugi to flinch. Atemu and Yami got up and swam over and knelt down in front of the couch and Yugi seeing them closed his eyes tightly. They also noticed that up close his skin was slightly more pale along with the other things they noticed from before. Atemu reached out and placed a hand on Yugi's cheek causing Yugi to flinch back before he slowly opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Yugi please tell us what happened that day?"

"I was confused and scared. I did plan to go to the island but then remembered my grandfather and went to see him. So I went and waited till he got home. I was with him till you came." Yugi whispered. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For everything. I should've stayed home that day we met. I should have stayed home done some of my drawings."

Atemu got up instantly and moved Yugi up and held him tightly against his chest. Yami moved over and rested Yugi's tail over his lap and stroked his tail.

"Don't you dare say that again! We should be sorry Yugi, we should have listened to you instead of ignoring you and getting angry with you."

Atemu turned Yugi's face towards him and leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. He felt Yugi respond before pulling back. Atemu smiled and reached down to Yugi's stomach and rubbed his stomach gently.

"So our little one's carrying children." Atemu said leaning down to his ear and licked it causing Yugi to shiver before giggling when Yami ticked his sides.

"N-N-No....pl-please y...you w-w-win." Yugi said as he squirmed around.

Yami stopped and leaned over Yugi and Atemu and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling away. Yugi bowed his head after before they saw his shoulders shake and heard sobs escape from Yugi's lips.

"Yugi why are you crying?"

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

Yugi turned in Atemu's grip and hugged Atemu around the waist and buried his face in his stomach. Atemu stroked his head while Yami rubbed his back. Once Yugi calmed he nearly drifted to sleep but Atemu sat him up a little and made him look at him.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"D...Did you...ever want...children?"

"Yugi is that why you were crying?" Yami asked.

Yugi just nodded. "Oh Yugi you don't have to worry one bit about that. We may have each other and we would have loved to have children but we are male, though now we do and it comes from you." Atemu said and nuzzled Yugi's neck.

Yugi giggled and hugged him tightly. Yugi felt calmed by what he'd been told and was contempt to just lay there with them. Yami stroked the side of his tail before nuzzling his stomach causing Yugi to giggle and push him away.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Yes we all do."

"But I want to go sleep I still don't feel well."

"I know but we have to. I promise after it finishes we will go lay down."

Yugi sighed and nodded before swimming out of their laps and part way across the room when he was swept into Atemu's arms. Yugi let out a startled cry before calming down and wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck. This was better than swimming as the swimming would upset his stomach and make him feel ill. So instead Yugi just curled up in Atemu's arms and closed his eyes, resting his head on his shoulder.

Yugi opened his eyes when he heard talking and yelling suddenly come to his ears and looked around. One of the council was yelling at the King. Yugi was a little scared and hugged himself closer to Atemu. Yami looked at Atemu and swam after him towards Atemu's chair up next to his mother's throne. Yami sat beside him on the ground and Atemu had to pass Yugi to Yami before turning back to the fight.

"You had us move here 10years ago hoping to be safe and now we have to leave again. Are you insane? Your people won't follow you on this."

"That just shows how much you know, Katano." Atemu said glaring at the man.

"Keep out of this Atemu..."

"That's Prince Atemu to you."

"You are not apart of this."

"Actually my son is a part of this, he will be your ruler after I pass, he can put his input in where ever he sees fit." Kano growled angrily at him.

Yugi huddled closer to Yami, one arm around his stomach and the other around Yami tightly. He was scared of Kano now and the council member that was called Katano, even Atemu scared him at the moment. Yami smiled slightly down at him and hugged him tighter to his body.

"Just remember this will happen a lot Yugi and they aren't angry at you so you have nothing to worry about."

Yugi looked at him and nodded and kissed his cheek gently and curled up further in his arms and tried to ignore the fight that was happening next to him.

Atemu growled and leaned back in his chair. He always hated this guy he was always going against his father and it was starting to piss him off.

"We can't leave here. We'll just have to cut down on food and we will be fine."

"No we won't! We have others who are pregnant and you know they will need more food to be able to keep the children alive."

"Then stop the pregnancies." Katano said.

Yugi cried out and tried to hide in Yami's arms. Everyone turned to the two and saw Yugi's arms around his stomach.

"What is wrong with him?"

"He's pregnant and you are to stay away from my mates." Atemu growled.

"How can he be pregnant, he's male."

"Because he has both the male and female reproductive system." Ryou said appearing from out of nowhere.

"He's a freak." Katano said.

This cause both Yami and Atemu to get up quickly but Yami did after placing Yugi gently between him and Atemu. Atemu put his hand on Yami's shoulder and nodded his head to Yugi. Yami growled at Katano before he moved to Yugi. Atemu glared at him and swam forward before his father stopped him.

"Atemu..."

"Either you do something about it or I will."

"Sit down and I will deal with it."

Atemu growled again and swam back over and sat down. He looked to Yugi who was looking pleadingly at him. Atemu nodded his head to the side and Yugi jumped up and into his lap and buried his face in his neck. Yami swam up and sat on the arm of the chair behind Yugi's back and rubbed his back. Yugi just sniffed and hugged himself closer, his stomach pressing against Atemu's as to keep it safe as he kept himself close. Atemu just tightened his grip around the scared boy and glared at Katano.

"Katano if you can't keep your insults to yourself we will leave you here and I will block the exit to the ocean keeping you here for good. I don't want to hear from you for the rest of the meeting."

"You wouldn't."

Kano just glared at him and had an evil smirk on his face. "Do you really want to test that theory?"

Katano just sat back down and glared at the small boy in Atemu's lap. Yami noticing this swam in front of the two and stopped Katano looking at Yugi. Nami looked at Yugi and smiled warmly at him and Yugi seeing her smiled back. Kano sat back down and looked at Yugi out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ok now, we are able to stay here for another month and in that time people will get packed up and then we will leave. I trust you will tell them Marokio?"

"Yes your majesty." She said bowing and then swimming out.

Kano turned to Yugi, Yami and Atemu. "Yugi?" Yugi looked to him. "I will tell your grandfather what's happening and then he can get a place by the ocean so that you can still visit."

"Thankyou." Yugi said softly.

"Atemu you three can go there is no need for you anymore."

"Thankyou father."

Atemu got up and swam out of the room; Yugi nestled safely in his arms. Yami swam right beside him and towards their room. When they got there Yugi was nearly asleep but his stomach gave a growl that woke him up and blush. Atemu and Yami chuckled and Atemu laid Yugi down on the bed and Yami swam out to find a servant to bring three meals to their room. Atemu laid down on the bed next to Yugi and wrapped his tail around Yugi's.

"He's right." Yugi whimpered.

"Who is about what?"

"I'm a freak." Yugi said sniffing.

"Yugi you aren't a freak at all. I don't see how you can be." Yami said swimming over.

"I'm male and I'm pregnant."

"Yugi you know you're not the only one that can get pregnant and is male." A voice said from the door.

All of them turned to see Ryou there at the door smiling as three servants came in with the food they had wanted. It was rather quick to have it here just now.

"I had the food prepared before you wanted it. I knew Yugi would need it and figured that you'd want to eat something as well."

"Thankyou Ryou."

"Ryou what do you mean before?" Yugi asked softly.

"Yugi you aren't the only one with both reproductive systems. I also do. Though I'm not pregnant and haven't been yet I know because when I was healed as a baby, the one that healed me knew I had both and told my parents and they told me when I 11 and I have always known and have been able to keep Bakura on a short leash when I comes to sex, but I'm not too sure how long that will last."

"Why?" Atemu and Yami asked while chuckling.

"Because of their new addition to their relationship. Akefia was human about just over 2 weeks ago and I have seen him around when I was human and wasn't game to talk to him." Yugi said giggling.

Ryou smiled and nodded. "Yeah they are both making their advances on me so I will try to hold it off till I'm 17."

"Why when are you seventeen?" Yugi asked.

"In 2days, compared to you previous sixteen year old I want to wait."

"You're not seventeen Yugi are you?" Yami asked.

"Yeah I am now." Yugi said and looked at them shyly.

"When?" Atemu said.

"A couple of days ago."

"You didn't say anything."

"You were both still angry with me. So I figured with you being angry you wouldn't have cared."

"Oh Yugi we're sorry."

"I know it's alright." Yugi said smiling and hugged them both and Atemu and Yami pushed themselves closer to the boy having him tightly between them.

Yugi smiled and using one hand he unconsciously rubbed his stomach. Ryou smiled and the pointed to the trays.

"I want Yugi to eat some more food right now so that he takes in what he skipped out on the last couple of days. You will most likely start to notice a change in his eating habits over the next month. He will start to eat more but at the moment he's hungry because he hasn't eaten as much as he normally would over the last week but there is no harm to the infants. I will leave you three and see you in a few days Yugi."

"Yeah Ryou come by on your birthday if you have time."

"Yeah I'll see if I can get away from the two first."

Yugi giggled as he left before sitting up and looking at the tray on the end of the bed. Yugi moved and laid down on his stomach and started to eat the food that was there. Yami and Atemu moved and sat on either side of him and ate their food. Yugi noticed a piece of fish that was Yami's plate and while he wasn't looking at him snatched the piece of food from the plate and started to eat while looking innocently at a gaping Yami. Atemu chuckled and slipped a piece of fish on to Yami's plate and then another on to Yugi's. Yugi looked at him confused.

"I'm not all that hungry and you seem to like it."

Yugi smiled and nodded and turned back to the food on his plate and looked at Yami out of the corner of his eyes and saw him going for his piece of fish. Yugi smirked and as Yami's hand darted for it but Yugi snagged the piece and put it in his mouth and smiled at Yami who crossed his arms and pouted. Yugi swallowed the food and started laughing and sat up and moved the plate from Yami's lap and moved himself under Yami's crossed arms which turned into hugging him close. Yugi smiled and rubbed his cheek on Yami's chest and Yami moved back and lay down on the bed with Yugi to his chest. Atemu smiled and moved over next to Yami after removing the plates from the room and then he pulled Yami close and wrapped his arms around the two. Yugi nuzzled his face in Yami's chest more before yawning cutely and drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


	27. Chapter 27

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Ryou smiled as he swam home as he was given the day off again as no one was injured severely. Ryou swam in and towards the bedroom where they were both most likely sleeping otherwise they were out for a swim. Ryou smiled when he saw they weren't there and they weren't anywhere else in the house. Ryou was happy because he would be able to have some alone time before they got back and maybe be able to do some reading.

Ryou swam in and over to the bed and pulled out his book from the table beside the bed and started to read. He enjoyed reading all sorts of books. Romance, light horror and action, it also allowed him to go into his own mind where he pictured everything that he was reading.

~∞Ω∞~4 hours later~∞Ω∞~

Ryou heard laughter filter through the house and he knew they were both home and obviously had a good time. Ryou stayed curled up with his book under the covers in bed, he was too comfortable to get out. Ryou heard there laughter coming closer and groaned as he couldn't concentrate.

"Could you quieten down, I'm trying to read." Ryou called to them.

There was silence as soon as Ryou spoke and Ryou giggled having obviously scared them when he spoke. Once Ryou stopped giggling he looked back to his book and continued to read. He saw the two enter in the corner of his eyes while he was reading. Both swam over and onto the bed and looked at what he was reading. Ryou sighed and placed his marker in his book and closed it while leaning over Akefia and placed the book on the bedside table.

Ryou gasped when Akefia reached down and stroked his hidden penis. Ryou leaned back onto the bed and caught Akefia's hand stopping him.

"Akefia there is probably something I should tell you."

"Alright. I'm sorry if you don't want me to do that."

"No no listen. I promised myself that I would wait till I was 17 before I did anything sexual. That includes what you want to do. The reason is because..." Ryou trailed off.

Bakura moved closer and laid his head on Ryou's, next to his shoulder. "You want me to tell him."

Ryou nodded. He understood why Yugi thought he was a freak. Even he was self conscious about it. Bakura nuzzled his neck before kissing him gently and then turned to Akefia.

"Ryou was born different to us and as was Yugi. Both were born with the male _and_ female reproductive system so if at the right time if we were to have sex with Ryou than he would become pregnant." By now Ryou was blushing bright red. "Which I have to say wouldn't be a bad thing at all."

Bakura was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs while Akefia gave a small chuckle at the response. He tilted Ryou's head to look at him, a soft smile on his face when he saw slight fear in Ryou's eyes. Akefia kissed him gently before pulling back. Ryou was still blushing but otherwise he was alright.

"Ryou is that why? You wanted to wait till you were older before having children?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you saw so?"

"Because I was scared you'd think I was a freak, I guess."

Akefia sighed softly before pulling himself close and hugging Ryou tightly keeping his arms away from Ryou's lower body. Ryou smiled and hugged him back before settling down between them.

"Ryou you know that's all you had to say. I'm not angry with your decision and neither is Bakura."

Ryou smiled and laid close to Akefia who laid down on his back and Ryou laid his head on his shoulder. Ryou's tail wrapped submissively around Akefia's in the hopes he'd understand which he did and wrapped his tail around Ryou's tightly. Bakura moved Ryou and placed him on top of him and lay right up against Akefia. Ryou sighed happily and slowly fell asleep against the two.

~∞Ω∞~

It had been two days since Ryou had told Akefia about it and he wasn't sure if he knew when his birthday was but he knew Bakura was going to make it a good one. Ryou stretched out having just woken up to find that he was alone in bed. Ryou frowned and groaned sitting up, he had wanted to just lay in bed with them this morning but no they weren't even there so now he had to go find them. Ryou got up and swam out of the room and into the kitchen and still didn't find either of them there. Ryou sighed a little hurt and went on with making himself breakfast.

~∞Ω∞~

It was now close to midday and Ryou had been in tears a couple of hours after breakfast and was curled up in bed. He hadn't seen either of the two since the night before and he didn't know where they were. Ryou sniffed and heard a knock on the door and swam out and to it, plastering a happy look on his face. Ryou opened the door to see Yugi there with Yami.

"Hey Ryou, happy birthday." Yugi said holding out something small in his hand.

Ryou smiled and took the small parcel. "Thankyou, come in if you want."

Yugi smiled and swam in with Yami following. Ryou led them to the living room and they sat down. Ryou opened the parcel and in it laid a large green crystal in the shape of a flower. Ryou smiled and laid his hands in his lap, the crystal in his hands.

"Thankyou."

"It's from the three of us but Atemu disappeared off somewhere." Yami said.

"Tell him thankyou for me. Um...by any chance have you two seen Bakura and Akefia this morning?"

"No, why?"

"They weren't here when I woke."

"I'm sure they are just getting you a last minute present."

"Yeah maybe."

Yugi looked at him for a minute before coming up with something. "Ryou did you want to come spend the day with me and Yami, we're going to the island."

"No Yugi, it's alright."

"Oh come on Ryou there's no point you being alone. Leave them a note and come with us."

Yugi gave Ryou puppy dog eyes and gave in nodding. He went into his room and placed the green crystal flower on the centre of the bed before writing a note and placing it beside the flower. Ryou swam out and they left the house going to the island and having fun for the rest of the day.

~∞Ω∞~

When Ryou returned home the place was dark like he left it. Ryou swam into the living room and curled up on the couch before crying harshly. He still had yet to see Bakura or Akefia all day and there was no note or anything from them telling him what was going on. Ryou just sobbed on the couch unaware he was being watched. The two watching him moved closer and were now in front of him unaware to Ryou who just continued to cry.

"Ryou..."

Ryou's head snapped up and he saw both his lovers there in front of him. Ryou looked away back to the couch sobs still coming from his mouth. Ryou didn't want to know what was going on. Bakura leaned down and pulled Ryou's body into his arms, causing Ryou to struggle to get out, but it didn't work for Bakura was stronger than him. Ryou whimpered through his sobs as Bakura hugged him close and swam to the bedroom. Ryou just had his eyes closed not wanting to see anything.

Bakura looked at Akefia, hurt visible in both their eyes. Bakura swam over and placed Ryou on the bed. Ryou whimpered and curled up tightly in a ball. Ryou felt something different about the bed and looked at the bed. He noticed that everything was different, the room was done up lovely. Ryou looked at the two by the bed and saw that they were looking at him with hurt in their eyes.

Ryou slowly sat up still sniffing as he'd stopped crying when he saw the difference in the room. Ryou looked back around the room to find that it was done up beautifully. Ryou's mouth had fallen open when he saw the room. Ryou looked at the two who had now sat down on either side of him.

"Ryou were you crying because of us?" Ryou nodded, he could feel tears forming and coming through along with a sob. "We're sorry Ryou we were preparing tonight for you. We asked Yugi and Yami to take you out for the day."

"Ya...Yami and Yugi?" Ryou said between sobs.

"Yes we asked them to look after you for the day. We would have told you we were busy but then you would have suspected something."

Bakura pulled Ryou to him, his arms wrapping around Ryou and holding him close. Ryou wrapped his arms around him and sobbed. Akefia moved closer and stoked his back along with Bakura. Ryou had his head buried in Bakura's neck as he calmed down before looking to Akefia who pulled him in for a kiss. Ryou moaned and placed a hand on the side of his neck. When they pulled away and Ryou panted.

"Happy birthday Ryou." Akefia whispered lovingly to him.

"You remembered." Ryou whispered and looked from the both of them.

"Of course we did. How could you think we did?" Bakura asked, looking a little hurt.

"You both weren't here, how could I not."

"We are sorry Ryou but we didn't think it would affect you this badly. We won't do it again." Akefia whispered softly.

"We have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"You'll have to come then."

Ryou followed after the two eagerly and were now in the living room. Ryou frowned but saw Akefia and Bakura nod their head to the kitchen. Ryou frowned and swam in only to see nothing there. Ryou frowned and looked back at the two.

"There's nothing here."

"...Look again."

Ryou turned to see Yami, Yugi, Atemu, the King and Queen and a few others who he was friends with. Ryou gasped and looked back at the two behind him and hugged them both tightly and kissed them both.

"Thankyou but how'd you do all this?"

"The King and Queen helped. Food was prepared in the palace and decorations were done up and then hidden till now." Ryou looked back around and saw food on the table and decorations around the room. "Afterwards we have another present for you." Akefia whispered in his ear causing Ryou to go red.

"Happy Birthday Ryou!" Everyone cheered and Ryou blushed again.

It was then that Bakura and Akefia turned Ryou and moved him back into the living room where the decorations were also visible causing Ryou to gasp and look around and seeing present set on the table in the middle of the room. Ryou watched as everyone pilled out into the room and look at Ryou.

"You can sit down where you want I'll get a few more chairs." He told them.

Although Bakura grabbed his shoulder's before he could do anything and plonked him down on the couch. Ryou saw Akefia and Yami going in and getting the chairs from the kitchen and placing them down in a free space before everyone sat down. They went through opening presents before going through to the kitchen and eating and partied for a while till everyone had to go.

Ryou was starting to clean up before all the mess disappeared before he could even get into a minute of cleaning. Ryou frowned and knew who had done it. Ryou sighed but saw that all the decorations were still up. Ryou smiled but left them alone wanting them up for a day or two. Ryou felt arms wrap around his waist and a head descend to his neck and start sucking, leaving a mark. Ryou moaned and allowed his body to rest against the others.

"Come to bed Ryou." Bakura whispered softly in his ear.

Ryou nodded and Bakura still having his arms around Ryou's waist pulled him towards the bedroom. Ryou laid his head on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura swam in the room where Akefia was waiting and moved onto the bed, Ryou laying between them. Akefia moved closer and kissed his soft lips and Ryou moaned wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him closer. Akefia ran his hands along his skin on his chest and stomach before going down the side of his tail. Ryou pulled away and a blush plastered on his face.

"Um...can I say something first."

"Of course."

Ryou sat up and pulled his tail to his chest.

"I do want to go that far but up if we do at all for the next week then I will become pregnant."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	28. Chapter 28

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

Ryou notice smirks on both their faces and gulped before he was pounced on and dragged back to lie down on the bed. Ryou had a bit of an afraid, shocked look on his face. Bakura leaned over and kissed him gently before Ryou pulled him closer and kissed him harshly and pulled his upper body down to him. Bakura was smirking internally and could see out of the corner of his eye that Akefia had moved slightly and he saw his hands move down Ryou's body. Ryou gasped in the kiss as Akefia's hand skimmed over his penis. Bakura pulled away from Ryou and rested his forehead against Ryou's as he panted.

Akefia did it again and it brought a gasp and shudder from Ryou before gasping harshly and then moaning. Akefia had pressed down where his penis was hidden causing that reaction from Ryou. Akefia could tell that Ryou was getting hard and quickly. Bakura smirked and ran his hand down the side of Ryou's tail before moving up just below Ryou's penis. Ryou's eyes widened before Bakura pushed a finger gently in causing Ryou to close his eyes, his head tilting back and moan. Bakura moved his finger slightly and stroked the walls around his finger causing Ryou to shiver and moan loudly.

Bakura removed his finger and moved back to Ryou's side and leaned down taking his nipple in his mouth and sucking it harshly. Ryou gasped and moaned when heat covered his nipple and arched his back. Ryou was in heaven. Both were doing things that were getting him really hard. Ryou felt Bakura bite down on his nipple causing a small cry of pain coming from Ryou before he gently licked and sucked it to sooth it. Ryou felt him go to the other while Akefia was still trying to get his arousal to come out so he could play with it. It was taking all of Ryou's will power to keep it hidden just to annoy Akefia.

Soon Ryou felt Bakura leave his nipple and sucked on the skin on his chest and stomach. He also felt Akefia stop touching him all together and forced his eyes open and saw Akefia was sitting back with his arms crossed and glaring at his hidden arousal. Ryou burst out laughing which caused Bakura to stop and look at him confused. Ryou sat up and wrapped his arms around Akefia while he still laughed. Akefia raised an eye brow looking at him. Ryou soon calmed down and turned his attention back to him.

"Do you know how hard it was to keep myself hidden?"

"No I haven't tried. You were purposely hiding it from me?"

Ryou nodded and pushed him down to the pillows and laid his body over Akefia's and rubbed their arousals together. Akefia gasped and moaned along with Ryou before he flipped them over so Ryou was underneath and he ground harshly into Ryou causing him to moan even louder. Akefia smirked and stopped and wrapped his hand around the flesh that had come out where Ryou first started to rub their arousals together. Ryou's body jerked in his hand and Ryou opened his eyes and looked at him and saw he was smirking down at him before he looked to the other. Bakura licked his lips at the delicious sight before him and his mouth fell open when Akefia leaned down and took the flesh into his mouth. Ryou let out a scream and tried to buck his hips to get himself further in the warm heat.

Ryou whimpered when Akefia started to suck sharply on him before Ryou gasped feeling a hand grab his balls and massage them gently. Ryou fisted his hands in Akefia's hair as he continued to suck him gently before pulling away causing Ryou to whine, upset at the loss of warmth.

"What to try something different?" Akefia asked and Ryou frowned.

Akefia smirked and leaned back down before deep throating Ryou instantly causing Ryou to scream loudly. Akefia smirked and started to suck Ryou harshly and Bakura gave one last hard squeeze to Ryou's balls, this causing Ryou to arch his back and scream as he came in hard Akefia's mouth who drank it all in greedily. Ryou lay there panting, eyes closed as Akefia removed every last drop from him while Bakura ran his hand through Ryou's hair as he lay there.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked but was greeted with silence. "Ryou you ok?" Bakura asked.

Ryou slowly opened his eyes, still panting and nodded slowly. Ryou rolled onto his side and cuddled to Bakura while he tried to regain his breath. Bakura and Akefia smirked and waited for him to calm.

"Ryou don't go to sleep on us now."

Ryou opened his eyes and looked to him and smiled before leaning up and claiming Bakura's lips in a soft kiss before kissing his neck and then started to suck on the skin. Ryou moved to his chest before stopping and burying his face in Bakura's chest, blushing darkly. Bakura chuckled and rolled Ryou onto the bed and sat on his tail and rubbed his hard arousal against Ryou's now limp one causing it to come back to life. Ryou whimpered and pulled Bakura closer and leaned to his ear taking the ear lobe in him mouth and sucked and nipped at it.

"Please...Please take me." Ryou whimpered in his ear trying to talk without moaning.

Bakura nuzzled his neck and reached down to the slit in his tail and stroked around it. Ryou breath caught in his throat and he looked Bakura and Bakura could see the want in his eyes. This showed that he really wanted it so he slid his finger in gently causing Ryou to moan and buck his hips lightly before relaxing onto the matrass waiting for what Bakura was going to do.

"Now try not to tense up or it will hurt worse alright." Bakura whispered to him.

Ryou nodded and prepared himself and Bakura as gently as possible added another finger to join the first. Ryou gasped and tensed around the invading digits. Bakura leaned down and kissed him gently trying to sooth him and using his free hand he stroked Ryou's slowly dying arousal. Ryou was soon moaning and relaxed around his fingers, so he slowly started to stretch him. Ryou whimpered softly before relaxing again before he instantly tensed up as Bakura add the third finger. Ryou let out a soft cry and Akefia was lying next to him trying to sooth him but it was hard, Ryou couldn't relax.

"Ryou you really need to relax."

"It hurts."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No."

"Well you need to calm down ok. It won't hurt if you do."

Ryou whimpered softly and slowly relaxed and then Bakura started stretching his fingers in the slit. Ryou gave off a few whimpers at the start before relaxing. Bakura smirked when he had finished stretching him to his liking before thrusting his fingers forward. Ryou gasped and arched his back off the bed. Ryou looked at him before gasping when Bakura's fingers thrusted in again. Bakura smirked at the action and withdrew his fingers and settled over Ryou and kissed him gently.

"You ready?"

Ryou nodded and one of his hands were gripped in Akefia's the whole time while he ran his other hand through Ryou's hair and kissing his neck and face. Bakura slowly pushed into the slit gasping at the warmth and tightness that started to surround him. Ryou gasped in pain and bit his lip hard; it hurt more than the fingers did. Ryou whimpered and buried his face in Bakura's neck.

Once Bakura was seated fully he looked to Ryou and brushed the hair from his eyes and cupped his face so that he looked at him. He could tell he was crying because the different look in the water and the look on his face. Bakura kissed him gently while Akefia sucked on his neck trying to make him forget the pain.

After a few painfully slow agonising minutes Ryou moved himself a little and looked to Bakura and nodded. Bakura leaned down and kissed him gently before pulling out and then pushing back in. Ryou moaned softly while Bakura had to refrain from pounding into him.

"B...Bakura... please." Ryou whimpered.

Bakura smirked and stopped all movement causing Ryou to whine. "What did you want?"

"Harder, faster please."

"All you had to do was ask."

Bakura drew out slowly before pushing back in hard and faster, hitting the stop right inside Ryou head on. Ryou arched his back and screamed in pleasure. Bakura smirked and continued to thrust in hard and fast in the small body beneath him. Ryou was screaming in pleasure and didn't notice that Akefia had moved down to where his arousal was. Ryou let out a chocked scream when Akefia grabbed his hard arousal and pumped in time with Bakura's thrusts. Ryou didn't take long to cum after that and spayed his seed into the water, screaming Bakura's name. Bakura gasped when Ryou became tighter around him and it took only a couple more thrusts before he came with a groan of Ryou's name and then laid down on Ryou's body.

Ryou felt warmth spread through him and smiled while wrapping his arms around Bakura and nuzzled his neck loving. Ryou looked over at Akefia and saw he was looking at the two, smiling. Ryou smiled and closed his eyes. After around 5mins Bakura groaned and pushed himself up and drew out of Ryou who groaned softly. Bakura smiled down at him and kissed him gently before moving to the side and Akefia smirked and moved closer and descended his body on top of Ryou's and started to grind into him. Ryou was already semi aroused when Bakura pulled off him and thought of what he was going to do with Akefia. Ryou fisted his hands in the bed under him and groaned as Akefia ground into him.

"Akefia...please."

Akefia smiled and leaned down and kissed him harshly, Ryou pushing back against him and battling for dominance but Ryou failed but happily let Akefia enter and he wrapped his arms around his neck. Akefia moved slightly before pushing his arousal against the slit. Ryou hugged him closer and pushed back slightly against him lightly. Akefia broke off the kiss and pressed in. Ryou bit his lip, Akefia was bigger than Bakura and it hurt.

Akefia remained completely still when he was fully in and waited for Ryou to be ready. Ryou whimpered and nuzzled his face in his neck. Bakura watched him sadly and kissed his cheek and turned him to look at him. Bakura kissed him gently on the lips and moved his hand to his nipple and started to play with it. Ryou gasped and made a small playful glare at him. Ryou felt the pain disappear and moved his lower body to see. Ryou looked to Akefia who looked in pain at not being able to do anything. Ryou nodded and he could see the relief on Akefia's face when he did. Akefia pulled out before pushing back in again bringing a gasp and moan from him. Bakura watched the activity down below and he was getting very aroused because of it.

Ryou moaned as Akefia slid back in and was slowly increased the speed and strengths of his movements. Ryou looked over to Bakura and saw he was aroused again.

"Akefia...S-stop." Ryou gasped.

Akefia instantly stopped and was very hurt and Ryou shook his head kissing him before looking to Bakura.

"Get out for a second."

Akefia frown but did so and Ryou groaned at the feeling of pain as he moved. Ryou moved and rested his head below Bakura's arousal on his tail. Ryou looked to Akefia and grabbed his hand pulling back onto him. Akefia was still frowning at Ryou who just smiled and pointed his eyes to Bakura's arousal before Akefia caught on and smirked before thrusting back in. Ryou screamed in pleasure and slight pain as Akefia hit the spot inside him straight on. Ryou gasped as he continued to thrust into him and he turned his head and took Bakura into his mouth. Bakura jumped and groaned and one hand fisted in the bed sheet and his other was fisted in Ryou's hair. Ryou sucked on him, moans in his throat giving Bakura's arousal more fuel. Ryou knew he was close and so did Akefia. Akefia started going harder to get both of them to release.

All to soon Ryou couldn't take it anymore and release with a scream which in turn caused Bakura to gasp and release at the vibrations that were sent through him causing Ryou to drink the seed he released, while Akefia gasped as Ryou got tighter and he pounded a couple more times into Ryou before release with a groan of Ryou's name.

Bakura lay there and watched as Akefia fell onto Ryou exhausted. Ryou smiled and whined slightly to get his attention. Akefia looked up and saw Ryou nodding his head to the top of the bed. Akefia smiled and pulled out of Ryou making him groan and then he moved up and pulled Ryou up between them both. Ryou smiled and cuddled up to Akefia and reached behind him for Bakura and tugged on his hand to get him to move closer. Bakura smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, pushing his chest to Ryou's back.

Ryou smiled as his eyes dropped. "That was wonderful."

Akefia and Bakura looked at each other tiredly. "It defiantly was and you can have that anytime you want."

Ryou smiled and kissed both of them before falling to sleep. Bakura and Akefia following not too far behind.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Also there is a poll on my profile that will be renewed every week so you can chose two stories you want updated next.


	29. Chapter 29

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

It had been a month since the meeting and everyone was ready to leave. Yugi had spoken to his grandfather the day before and said goodbye and Kano had also spoken with Yugi's grandfather a few days after the meeting and told him what was going on so that he could get a place by the ocean so Yugi could still see him.

Yugi was now 7 weeks pregnant and it was already starting to show on him, his stomach was already forming and there was small round bump that wouldn't normally be there and he was starting to eat more now. Yugi also found that Ryou was already pregnant as well and this meant that when the King found out he took Ryou off his normal duties so now he had all day to himself till he gave birth and for a year or so after to look his children.

Yugi was looking outside the palace from the bedroom balcony at the slowly disappearing Kingdom. Yugi bowed his head at the thought of leaving the lake. He didn't want to but he would have to so everyone could survive and not be found. Yugi sighed and knew he would have to go find his mates before they made the palace disappear.

Yugi swam out only to come into contact with Yami and Atemu. Yugi smiled and followed them; both had bags over their shoulder carrying their personal items. The only reason Yugi didn't was because he didn't have any items that belonged to him, they were all at his grandfather's place.

"Ready Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yeah I guess." Yugi said softly.

Atemu held out his hand and Yugi took it and they swam to the front of the palace. Atemu and Yami took Yugi to where the King and Queen were and waited. Yugi watched as the palace disappeared with the last of the houses in the village. Yugi looked around at all the merpeople that were now out in the open. Yugi saw Ryou, Bakura and Akefia in the crowd and Akefia had his arms around Ryou's waist as he was in front of him.

"Let's move out."

Yugi noticed that all the soldiers surrounded him, Yami and Atemu's family and they swam towards the river that would lead to the ocean. When they arrived Yugi took to the surface and looked around one last time tears falling from his eyes. Atemu and Yami surface having chased after him and a guard with them.

"Yugi?" Atemu asked and both moved forward when Yugi let out sobs.

"Yugi I'll be alright. You'll see your grandfather again, I promise. You know you will."

"It's not that, which I'm upset about. It's leaving the place that I pretty much grew up in."

"I'm sorry you have to leave."

"It's fine. I'll be alright." Yugi said softly.

Atemu wrapped his arms around him and held him close to him and they went back to the group, the guard following behind. Yugi curled up to his chest, his face in his chest and Atemu change his hold on him and carried him bridal style.

"Is he ok?" Nami asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine." Yami said.

Atemu swam with Yami beside him as they started up again and swimming through the river. Yugi was curled him in Atemu's arms and upset. Yami sighed and swam close to Atemu as they went.

~∞Ω∞~

"Yugi have a look at this." Yami whispered in his ear.

Yugi raised his head to see the exit to the river and he saw blue in front. Yugi looked to Atemu who smiled and climbed out of Atemu arms and swam between them. As they continued to swim out towards the ocean Yugi felt like they were being followed or something.

"Atemu I think we are being followed." Yugi whispered to him.

"I know just stay close alright."

Yugi nodded and stuck close between the two but still looked around franticly for something that was following them but all he saw behind him was other merpeople. Yugi sighed and looked ahead but as he did merpeople screamed and bolted out of the river entrance. As this happened Yami and Atemu had grabbed Yugi and pushed him forward to start swimming with them and they followed after, with the King and Queen. Yugi looked back to see 3 large bull sharks chasing after him. Yugi gasped and turned back and started to swim faster.

Yugi never saw a large bull shark come up from underneath and bit hard into his tail. Yugi screamed loudly in pain and it pulled him to a stop and it started to bite down harder. The King, Queen, Yami and Atemu stopped and gasped at what they saw. Kano moved forward quickly and using his trident and shot at the one holding Yugi; causing it to drop him and then he shot at the three coming over to try and get what the other had. The bull sharks swam away and Yugi was slowly sinking to the bottom of the river. Atemu couldn't move he was shocked at what had happened, Yami on the other hand swam over quickly and grabbed Yugi and held him tightly in his arms, blood was pouring out from the bit marks. Yami turned Yugi to look at who was sobbing softly and looked rather tired. Yami swam with him tightly in his arms up to the other where the King, Queen and Atemu gasped at the state he was in.

"I...It...hurts." Yugi whimpered as he cried in the added pain because Yami was holding his tail.

"Shh, just hold on, we'll go to the others." Yami whispered in his ear.

Yami looked to Atemu who looked close to tears and he swam close and Atemu closed his eyes at the sight of the smaller. Yugi's eyes slowly closed and sleep took over. Atemu and Yami both looked alarmed and swam quickly after the King and Queen.

"We need to get the blood to stop flowing or we will attract more unwanted attention." Atemu said hurriedly.

When they got to the group of merpeople they saw the guards had surrounded the large ground and Ryou, Bakura and Akefia could be seen in behind the guards. Ryou gasped at the sight of Yugi and darted out towards them, ignoring Bakura and Akefia's cries. Ryou stopped in front of them, quickly bowing to the King and Queen before looking at Yugi.

"Oh my. I can't heal this with a problem to occur with my pregnancy but I can stop the blood flow without a problem."

"No Ryou we'll get someone else, as you said you are pregnant."

"We don't have time for that Atemu. Stopping the blood flow is really simple and won't have any effect on me plus we are attracting unwanted attention at the moment."

Ryou quickly put his hands over Yugi's tail and a blue light appeared before it stopped along with the blood flow out of the cuts. Yami pulled Yugi closer and buried his face in his hair. Ryou looked sadly at them.

"When we get home I'll check on his children to make sure nothing happened to them."

"Thankyou Ryou."

"We need to leave father." Atemu told him.

"Yes I know let's move a bit and then call on our friends."

Atemu nodded and swam now very close to his two lovers and the guards surrounded the King, Queen, Atemu and his two lovers. The merpeople all followed quickly as they moved along the coast line for kilometre in hopes to get away from any danger. The King's trident flashed before they all settled down and waited.

Atemu and Yami sat on the ocean bed and watched Yugi carefully hoping for him to wake up. Ryou watched from a distance with Bakura and Akefia. Ryou felt guilty that he couldn't help them. And really wanted to but couldn't because of the risk to his own infants that he was carrying. He was had two growing inside of him. Ryou moved away from Bakura and Akefia and well tried to get over to Atemu and Yami but was stopped by the guards.

"I want to talk with them."

"It's ok let him through." Atemu told the guards.

Ryou swam around them and over to them and sat on the floor in front of them. Ryou smiled sadly them before reaching out and moved a bit of hair from Yugi's face out of the way and smiled at him. Ryou looked back at the two who had turned their gaze back to Yugi.

"I can check the children if it will put you at a bit more ease and also check on Yugi."

"Yes please that would be great Ryou." Yami said releasing a bit of his grip on Yugi.

Ryou reached out and placed his hand over Yugi's small stomach and closed his eyes before opening them a minute later and pulled his hand away.

"RYOU!"

Ryou turned to see Bakura and Akefia looking at him a little angry. "What?"

"What do you think you are doing? You aren't meant to be healing."

"Who said I was healing? I was just checking their children. That won't affect me or my own. Don't think I'm that silly." Ryou said to them before turning to Atemu and Yami who were looking a bit worried now. "They are perfectly fine. The shark didn't do any damage to the children. I think Yugi passed out from exhaustion, blood loss and pain."

He saw Atemu and Yami sigh in relief and Yami tightened his hold on Yugi again and buried his face in his hair again. Atemu sighed and looked down at the teeth marks on Yugi's tail. He knew that they wouldn't be able to be healed because the only person that specialised in deep lacerations was pregnant at the moment. He was going to be in pain when he woke.

Atemu heard what they were waiting for and looked over to see three Sperm Whales waiting and what also looked like a few Killer Whales. Atemu gasped when he saw one of them. It was the one he looked after when he was at the reef before they left. He was four at the time. Atemu smiled and swam over and slowly approached it.

"Shh girl, remember me?" Atemu spoke to her.

"_Who are you?"_

"Meka I'm disappointed you don't remember me. Even after looking after you."

"_Atemu? Is that you?"_

"Yes it's me."

The whale moved closer and nudged him in the stomach softly and gave a few clicks when Atemu hugged her back.

"Atemu?"

Atemu turned hearing Yami call him and saw he was approaching slowly.

"Yami just stay there." He said before turning to Meka. "Meka this is Yami and the small boy in his arms is Yugi. They are my lovers. Yugi was hurt from a shark and is at the moment unconscious."

"_Poor thing. Get on both of you we are leaving now."_ Meka said.

"Thankyou." Yami said before swimming closer but still slowly.

Atemu got on and Meka swam the rest of the way to Yami who swam up next to Atemu. Atemu pulled him down and wrapped his tail around Yami's and wrapped one of his arms around his under his arm and across his chest while his other held Meka's fin. Yami just had to hold Yugi. Meka gave off a few clicks before swimming over between the three Sperm Whales and into a spot between other Killer Whales. Atemu sighed and held Yami close to his chest as they went.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

Here's the next chapter. I have decided to update early since I'm feeling bored about waiting for the end of the week. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

It took the whole day to get anywhere close to the reef and when they did get to the reef it was a couple of hours off dark. The merpeople that were on the Sperm Whales had to get off but the ones on the Killer Whales were able to stay on. They were taken through a large archway that lasted a while but was thriving with life before they got into what looked like open water but when the trident flashed as large Kingdom came up from the ocean floor.

Akefia who had never seen anything like this was like a small child who had just found he could ride a bike. His face was just priceless at what he was seeing. Ryou giggled and pulled him forward towards the Kingdom like everyone else was doing. Ryou led them both through the Kingdom till they came to their place. Ryou smiled as Akefia was still looking around.

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu, Yami and Yugi, who was still out, stayed on Meka as she took them to the palace. Once there Atemu let go of Yami completely who swam off and waited for Atemu.

"Thankyou Meka."

"_It's fine Atemu. Go in and rest all of you. I hope Yugi gets better. I would like to meet him."_

"I'll call you when he is able."

Meka gave a few clicks and then swam off. Atemu and Yami swam in through the palace and up to where Atemu's room was. It was exactly the same as his old one. Yami swam over and carefully placed Yugi down on the bed before lying down next to him, holding the boy close. Atemu sighed and swam over as well and lied down on his side next to Yugi as well.

"I hope he wakes up soon Atemu."

"Same but it might be better for him to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because he'll be in a lot of pain. The only person that can heal these sorts of marks is Ryou and he can't at the moment."

Yami sighed and held Yugi closer. Atemu closed his eyes sadly and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and moved his chest to Yugi's back. Yami moved his hand and gripped Atemu's and looked up at him.

"Get some sleep Yami."

"You too."

Atemu nodded and watched as Yami slowly fell asleep, his face in Yugi's hair again. He slowly felt his eyes feel heavy before he also fell asleep.

~∞Ω∞~

"They look gorgeous don't they Kano."

"Yes they do."

"Poor Yugi. The poor boy doesn't deserve all this hurt."

"I know. I'm sure everything will be fine now. Let's gets some sleep. We are all tired."

Nami nodded and swam with her husband as they headed to their chamber.

~∞Ω∞~ 2 days later ~∞Ω∞~

It had been 2 days since they arrived and Yugi was still in bed unconscious. Yami and Atemu were getting worried now because he couldn't get food in his stomach to feed the children he was carrying. Ryou had come by every day to check on him and was also worried because if he didn't wake up in the next few days there could be real problems with the children. So all he could do was give an update on him and that was it.

It was now mid morning and Yami and Atemu were out of the room getting food for breakfast. Yugi started to stir and heavily opened his eyes to find he was a bed and he noticed that it looked nearly the exact same as the one back in the lake. Yugi moved his tail slightly and cried out in pain. It hurt so bad. Yugi sobbed as he moved the blanket off him to see the deep bit marks on his tail and was so close to where his children were.

Yugi looked around and saw that Atemu and Yami weren't there and he sobbed in the pillow thinking that something happened to his children and they were angry about it. Yugi felt so hungry but he didn't want to eat, he just didn't want to.

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu and Yami were swimming back through the palace with their plate of food in hand. Both didn't want to leave in case Yugi woke up but they had hardly moved in the two days Yugi had been asleep so they needed to get out of the room. They had only been gone 10 minutes so it wasn't as if they had been gone half the day.

Atemu started to push the door open slowly when he heard sobbing coming from inside. He looked to Yami wide eyed and he pushed the door open quickly and swam in and saw Yugi's form sobbing on the bed.

"Yugi!" They both cried out in relief.

Both darted over, placing the food on the table beside the bed and rolled Yugi onto his back and saw his eyes were red. Atemu and Yami hugged him for all it was worth; while Yugi just cried. Atemu pulled away and turned Yugi's face to look at him. Yugi slowly opened his eyes while he still cried.

"Yugi why are you crying?"

Before Yugi could say anything his stomach growled and Yami quickly reached for his plate of food and Atemu slowly helped Yugi to sit up a little before Yami held the plate out in front of him. Yugi shook his head and still cried, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Please Yugi you need to eat."

"What's the point?" Yugi said softly.

Atemu and Yami stared at him wide eyed. "Yugi what is wrong with you. If you don't eat you'll kill the children."

"They're alive?" Yugi whimpered looking to Atemu and then Yami seeing them nod their heads.

"Of course. You thought they weren't?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and sobbed again as Atemu held him gently around the waist so Yugi was leaning against something. He ran his hand over Yugi's head continuously while he pressed his lips to Yugi's neck.

"You three are fine, but please eat Yugi. You've missed a lot of food already and you lost a lot of blood." Atemu whispered in his ear.

"O-Ok."

Yugi sniffed and looked to Yami who held the plate back out to him. Yugi frowned at what was on there. He didn't recognize anything on there. Yami smiled slightly and pointed to some whitish thing.

"That's the fish, there's seaweed and some fish eggs. Eat you'll like them." Yami told him.

Yugi picked up a piece of fish and ate it. He continued eating and then tried the other two things on the plate before Atemu passed Yami his own. Yugi looked to Atemu unsure but Atemu just smiled and nodded his head towards the food. Yugi finished that plate and relaxed back in Atemu's arms that were around him still. Yugi saw Yami was looking at his tail and he tried moving it a little but pain shot up his tail and through his body and he let out a loud cry of pain. Atemu and Yami were alarmed and carefully laid Yugi back to the bed and didn't know what to do.

"Yami go get Ryou. I'll go get my parents."

Yami nodded and headed to the door with Atemu but he stopped when he felt a something grab the end of his fin. Atemu turned to see Yugi having his arms wrapped just around the top of Yami's fin holding him there. Yami turned and Yugi let go and he settled next to him and Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's upper tail and laid his head there.

"Don't leave me please." Yugi whimpered.

Atemu ran his hand up and down his back trying to sooth him. Yami bent down and kissed his cheek before stroking it.

"I'll go and Yami will stay with you ok. I want to get Ryou to make sure everything is alright."

"You said they were healthy." Yugi said looking at him.

"They are but we want to check on you."

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms tight around Yami's tail. Yami looked at Atemu nodding and was kissed gently before pulling back, Atemu's lips still touching Yami's.

"I'll head out now."

Atemu pulled him forward again and kissed him before letting him go and swam out of the room. Yami tapped Yugi's shoulder and he loosened his arms and looked at him and Yami very slowly lowered himself to the bed and Yugi wrapped his arms around his chest and snuggled up close, trying his best to keep himself calm from the pain in his tail.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Don't forget to vote in the poll for the stories you want update next. I may update early but still using the poll as a reference.


	31. Chapter 31

Here's the next chapter.

Poll results

Arachnid = 11 = 16%

Blood Servant = 26 = 40%

Lake Discoveries = 16 = 24%

Nomead Prison = 12 = 18%

Also I won't be able to update next week because I'm going on a small holiday but I will update two chapter the week after as a make up for it. If I can get to an internet server I will update the two highest choices in the poll so vote for your preference. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

Atemu came back with Kano, Nami and Ryou. They saw that Yugi was asleep with his upper body on Yami's chest. Atemu smiled and swam over and sat down next to Yami and ran his hand through Yugi's hair. Yugi murmured softly and nuzzled Yami's chest causing both to smile. Ryou swam over and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Yugi before placing his hand over his stomach where the children were and then over his chest.

"He's good and so are the children. He's also full so wait a while before feeding him again. Try in a couple of hours but not as much."

"Alright thankyou Ryou. You might want to go home before Bakura and Akefia come looking for you."

Ryou smiled and bowed to them all before swimming out. Atemu and Yami turned to Yugi who was murmuring again in his sleep and nuzzling Yami's chest. Yami smiled more and hugged Yugi closer. Atemu moved over to Yugi's side and lay down and ran his hand through his hair and down his back and this brought a shiver from his body. Atemu smiled and looked to Yami whose eyes weren't taken off the one nuzzling his chest happily in his sleep.

"He's obviously happy and alright. We'll let you three have some alone time and see you some other time." Kano said.

"Make sure he eats alright." Nami said.

"Yes mother. See you later." Atemu said waving before turning his attention back to Yugi.

Atemu moved closer and Yami moved the arm that was around Yugi's waist and placed it under Atemu's head and pulled him closer. Atemu smiled and placed his arm around Yugi's waist. Yugi mumbled shifting slightly before settling.

"I'm surprised he'd be sleeping after so much he's already done." Yami said.

"Yes but he is in pain, it's probably better he's asleep. We might as well too." Atemu told him.

"Can you do it?"

"Put you to sleep?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you hated it."

"When I don't want to go to sleep. I don't mind when I want to sleep."

Atemu smiled and pulled him closer kissing him deeply before pulling back and leaving his lips against Yami's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"_Sleep_ Yami."

Yami felt the effect almost immediately and smiled lazily.

"Thankyou." Yami mumbled before falling asleep.

Atemu smiled before closing his eyes to get some rest.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi stirred later in the day and moaned slightly at the pain in his tail. Yugi looked around to find he had moved onto Atemu somehow and there were two arms wrapped around his waist. Yugi smiled and snuggled back into Atemu's chest. Yugi could still feel the pain in his tail and was trying to ignore it. He looked towards Yami and smiled moving his hand from Atemu's chest and moved a piece of Yami's hair from his face before looping fingers around Yami's spare hand. Yami moved a little before settling down causing Yugi to smile more at him.

Yugi was about to relax and stare off into space when one of the arms around him tightened and he jumped a bit seeing it was Atemu who was watching him. Yugi smiled and rested his head down again on his chest. Atemu smiled and slipped his arm from Yugi's waist and made him look at him. Yugi smile at him again and Atemu leaned down and kissed him gently. Yugi moved his free arm up and wrap around the back of his neck and he pushed back against him. When they pulled away Yugi sighed softly a smile on his face and he rested his head on Atemu's shoulder. Atemu's hand running continuously through his hair causing Yugi to relax completely against him with no problem.

"How's your tail, love?"

"It still hurts I'm trying to ignore the pain." Yugi said softly.

"The pain shouldn't last long I hope, so at least you can swim. I think a week or so should be alright. Does it hurt to move it along the bed?"

"I haven't tried. I'm scared, it hurt so much earlier."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. If it hurt a lot before then don't."

"I...I'll try a tiny bit."

Yugi moved his tail about 2cms before stopping his face screwed in pain to stop himself from crying out. Atemu sat up a little and hugged him, Yami still asleep beside them, not waking for about 8hours unless he was woken strongly by someone. Yugi whimpered and buried his face in Atemu's chest.

"Shh, it's alright, don't move your tail."

"It hurts so much Atemu. Is there nothing to stop the pain?"

"There may be something but someone would have to go and collect it from deep dark waters. It's dangerous. You stay with Yami I'm going to talk to father." Atemu said and he moved Yugi off him carefully as to not agitate his injuries and moved from the bed.

"Wait... Atemu if it's dangerous don't send someone. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Yugi only royalty go there. Just wait till I get back alright, I won't be long."

Yugi sniffed and moved closer to Yami and watched Atemu leave the chamber. Yugi whimpered and turned to Yami and buried his face in his neck.

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu swam towards the throne room where his parents were. He needed their permission to go there to get what he needed to help Yugi. Otherwise Yugi would be in pain for a while, maybe longer than a week. He pushed the doors open and swam in. The council were there and he could tell that Katano was annoyed at him just swimming in. His mother smiled at him warmly from her seat next to his father, while his father nodded his head to him before continuing with what was going on while he waited for him to swim over.

Atemu swam swiftly over giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and then turned to his father. After a minute or so his father turned to him.

"What is it Atemu?"

"I need both your permission."

"With what?" Nami asked.

"Going to collect the Tamano (1) plant from the dark waters." Atemu said without fear.

Both his parents gasped and some of the council at what he had just said. Atemu stared emotionlessly at his father.

"Why? Are you insane Atemu?" Nami asked.

"For Yugi. You know the properties in the plant and Yugi's in a lot of pain. I can't stand it. Please may I go?" Atemu said insisting.

Kano sighed looking at his desperate son. Nodding his head he gave Atemu permission to go. Atemu looked to his mother who also nodded but was a bit reluctant.

"Just promise you'll come back Atemu." Nami said, sadness could be heard in her voice.

"I promise mother. I'll go pack tonight and leave tomorrow at dawn."

"Make sure your lovers know Atemu before you leave." Kano said.

"Of course father. I will. I'll take my leave now."

Atemu bowed to his parents before swimming out of the throne room. Kano and Nami watching as their son swam off to get ready for tomorrows task.

~∞Ω∞~

Yami woke surprised that he hadn't slept the full amount of time he normally would but he sensed one of his lovers upset so it woke him up. Yugi was cuddled up to him with his face in his neck, his body shaking a little. Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi and hugged him close.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"It hurts."

"I know sweetie but I can't do much about it."

He looked over seeing Atemu swimming in. He smiled at him before turning his attention back to Yugi. He kissed his forehead and sat up a little and laid Yugi's head on his lap. Yugi smiled and kissed his stomach before looking to Atemu. He was sitting next to Yugi and running his hand through his hair. Yugi smiled and reached out for Atemu's other hand and held it.

"What did your parents say?"

"I'm going tomorrow morning Yugi."

"No Atemu please don't. I can live with the pain just please don't do that." Yugi begged.

"Atemu what is he talking about?" Yami asked.

"I'm going to collect some of the Tamano plant from the dark waters tomorrow. I leave in the morning."

"Atemu are you insane. You know how dangerous it is down there."

"I know but I have to."

"Atemu please don't." Yugi said sobbing had already set in.

Atemu moved and lay down next to him and Yugi wrapped his arms around his chest and buried his face there. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi's back and rubbed his back hoping to calm him. Yami lay down as well and stroked Yugi's hair.

"Yugi, don't worry I'll come back alive and perfectly safe. I promise."

"Please don't do it. I'll be fine."

"Yugi you can barely move. It hurts us to see you in pain. I'll pack tonight and leave tomorrow morning. I should be back the day after."

Yugi just continued to sob in his arms. "Stay."

"I'll stay tonight."

Yugi tried getting closer before just laying there sobbing. That night Atemu packed what he needed and stayed with them till morning.

* * *

Tamano plant = I made up the name for it.

~∞Ω∞~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Don't forget to vote in the poll for the stories you want update next.


	32. Chapter 32

Here's the next chapter.

Poll results

Arachnid : 11 = 23%

Blood Servant : 24 =52%

Lake Discoveries : 11 = 23%

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 32

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning to find himself lying on Yami's chest. He yawned softly before looking around for Atemu. He couldn't find him in the bed with them. Yugi shook Yami to wake him up. Yami groaned and opened his eyes to look at him.

"Morning. What's wrong?"

"Atemu's gone." Yugi whimpered. "He isn't here."

"Yugi it's alright. He's probably gone to get breakfast. Just relax, look." Yami pointed towards a bag. "His bags still here so he hasn't left."

Yugi saw the bag and nodded slowly. He rested his head back on Yami's chest just staring at the bag. Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair softly. Yugi lay there wondering what would happen to Atemu if he got hurt out there alone. He just couldn't carry the guilt if something happened to him while he was out there.

It was about half an hour till Atemu came through the chamber doors and Yugi's reaction was instant.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried out.

Atemu hurriedly swam over and sat on the bed and took Yugi in his arms gently. Yugi hugged him tightly and sobbed softly in his arms. Yami rubbed his back while Atemu stroked Yugi's head trying to calm the boy.

"Shh it's alright, what's wrong?"

"Please...reconsider."

"I can't do that Yugi."

"Please!" Yugi cried out looking at him desperately and Atemu just shook his head. "Please I don't want you to get hurt. That would be all on me."

"No it wouldn't. Yugi if I get hurt it would be my own fault not yours. Now I want you to do something for me."

"A...Alright."

"I want you to stop worrying so much. The stress will hurt the babies. Just do that for me and I'll be back tomorrow ok. Meka is taking me as far as she can and then is coming back to the reef before picking me up tomorrow ok?"

Yugi frowned. "Who's Meka?"

"You didn't get to meet her. She an orca. She'll want to meet you when you are able to move around. I use to look after her when she was a calf."

"Oh."

"Now I'm heading out in a minute. Just try not to worry too much alright."

"I'll try."

"Thankyou, I want to be able to feel those babies kicking in a couple of months so don't stress too much. Ryou is already worried that if you keep stressing yourself you might hurt them."

Yugi nodded and looked up at him instead of looking at his chest while tracing imaginary patterns on it. Yugi leaned up slightly and kissed Atemu gently on the lips while Atemu pulled him slightly closer and opened his mouth to Yugi to enter. Yugi slipped his tongue in and stroked Atemu's tongue before tempting it back into his own. Yugi moaned softly when Atemu entered and stroked his tongue and walls of his mouth.

Yugi pulled back not really wanting to but he needed to breathe. Yugi bit back tears and hugged Atemu tightly around his middle and kissed him one last time before laying on the bed so that Yami and Atemu could say goodbye. Yugi whimpered and stared at the bed before he felt arms wrap around from behind him. He looked up to see Atemu looking at him.

"Yugi?" Yugi just shook his head and lowered his gaze to the bed but his face brought up to look at him. "I'll be alright I promise."

Yugi closed his eyes and lowered his head. Atemu sighed and swam off the bed to get his bag. Yugi looked up and saw him swimming back over.

"Yami you can go with Atemu and see him off." Yugi said softly.

"Yugi that's not necessary." Atemu said.

"Yes it is. Yami please do it for me."

Yami looked at Atemu who sighed. "Alright for you, I'll only be gone a few minutes alright then when I get back I'll have breakfast ordered to come."

Yugi nodded, smiling. Yami kissed his forehead and swam with Atemu out of the room. Yugi sighed and rolled over in the large bed and looked to the balcony. He could see so much out there. Yugi looked down to see how far it was to the floor and sighed. Yugi pulled himself to the edge of the bed and pushed off and slowly drifted to the floor and let out a soft whimper of pain before dragging himself to the balcony and sat there. He gasped at what he saw. It was so beautiful to him and he just couldn't believe it. There was sea life everywhere he looked, things he'd only seen in books and documentaries.

Yugi looked down and saw the entrance of the palace and saw a large orca whale and Atemu and Yami were down there with Atemu's parents. Yugi watched as he said one last goodbye and left on the orca whale. Yugi smiled when he saw Atemu look over and Yugi waved goodbye. Yugi could tell he felt tempted to come over and put him back in bed but Yugi shook his head. He knew Atemu would just leave so there is no point in it. Atemu nodded and both he and the orca disappeared.

Yugi lay there watching for a few minutes till he heard the door open and a gasp come from who entered. Yugi turned his head to see Yami there.

"Yugi what are you doing?"

"Looking at the view."

"You should be resting."

"I am, I'm resting here."

Yami sighed sitting down next to him and Yugi moved slightly and rested his head on his shoulder. Yami sighed and pulled Yugi closer so that he rest against his chest and hugged him to his body. Yugi looked up at him smiling and kissed his neck a few times before snuggling up close to him. Yami chuckled slightly and leaned down and kissed, sucked and licked all over Yugi's neck that he could reach bring moans from Yugi.

Yami stopped when there was a knock on the door. Yugi looked over as Yami told them to enter to see two servants come in with a tray each. Yugi smiled slightly and looked back at the view.

"Where would you like us to put it sir?"

"Just bring it here and then you can leave." Yami told them.

Both swam over and Yami took both trays from them and they left. Yami moved Yugi slightly and placed the trays down on the balcony and moved Yugi into his lap as he sat more on the balcony so Yugi had more of a view. Both started eating, Yugi's tray sat on one of Yami's arms and Yami's sat on the ground, his free hand he used to eat. Once finished the trays were moved away and Yugi rested up against the balcony railing.

Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed feeling the water move gently around him. Yugi smiled as he felt lips on his neck. Yugi moaned softly and moved to relax against the body that wanted him to. Yugi sighed softly and moved his neck to give Yami more room to work. Yugi threaded his fingers with Yami's that were wrapped around in front of him.

Soon Yami stopped knowing if he got Yugi aroused he couldn't exactly help him because it would hurt him. Yugi smiled and turned his head to look at him.

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about everything here?"

Yami smiled and leaned down and kissed his cheek and rested his head over Yugi's shoulder. "Of course."

Yugi smiled and turned his head and kissed his cheek. Yami smiled and started to tell him about everything here, about Yugi's new home.

~∞Ω∞~

Yami spent all morning and afternoon telling Yugi about the reef, ocean and any other questions he asked. They hadn't moved at all from where they had been at breakfast. Yugi had been enjoying the view and at the moment he'd fallen asleep. It starting to get darker and Yami slowly lifted Yugi up as gently as possible to not cause any pain. Yugi shifted slightly but laid his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled and moved over to the bed and laid Yugi down.

Yugi felt something different under him than he had when he'd fallen asleep and looked around to find he was in bed and Yami was over at the door talking. Yugi smiled and lay there playing slightly with the quilt. Yami swam back over and kissed his cheek. Yugi giggled and looked to him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 2hrs."

Yugi blushed and pulled the covers over his face. Yami chuckled and leaned over and slowly pulled the covers back down and kissed Yugi's lips when they became visible. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami pulled back in the need for air and smiled.

They ate dinner before Yugi lay there with his head on Yami's chest. Yami smiled and ran his hand through Yugi's hair and rubbed his back gently. Yugi smiled and nuzzled his chest before falling asleep.

~∞Ω∞~

Hope you liked it. Please review.

Don't forget to vote in the poll for the stories you want update next.

Note: You will notice that the voting poll looks the same as the one for the previous week. Those who voted will still be able to vote as I made a completely new one.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the next chapter.

Poll results

Arachnid: 12 = 19%

Blood Servant: 34 = 50%

Lake Discoveries: 18 = 29%

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 33

* * *

Atemu had just been dropped off as far as Meka would go and was allowed to. Atemu had to now swim out further into open water. This was extremely dangerous out here and even more when he eventually had to swim down when he knew where the plant was. All royal knew where the plant was because of the smell that drifted through the water. Atemu would most likely spend an hour swimming out since it was now 2hours passed lunch time before swimming down. That would mean that the depth he had to swim down would mean he'd reach there by midnight where the plant was and then he'd come back up to this level just before lunch tomorrow and then a couple of hours swim back to where Meka would pick him up when he called, before getting home at about dinner.

Atemu was a little worried about doing this but for his mates he would. Atemu had just reached the point where he had to dive down to find the plant. It was very dark underneath him and he had to be careful not to be seen by any sharks or any other related predators.

Atemu turned and swam down, the bag slung across his shoulder and resting near his waist following through the water. Inside were a few glow worms that would work when he asked and turn off the same way. There was also a knife and some small bits of food if he needed it.

As he travelled down it got darker and he then swam slowly just in case he saw or heard something. Atemu knew about how dangerous it was at this depth and to be in open water and one false move would put his life in danger.

Atemu continued swimming as it got darker and darker and soon it was just pitch black. He couldn't bring out the glow worms because that would cause unwanted attention. Atemu sometimes thought he saw shapes made out in front of him causing him to stop but then that was just his imagination playing tricks on him. To say he was scared was an understatement, he was scared, terrified cause something happened to him and he couldn't get back than it would upset his mates, friends and family.

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu had finally made it to the ocean bed and started towards where his senses were telling him the plant was. Soon Atemu made it there. It was considerably colder here than at the surface and if he spent too long down here than he could cause problems for himself.

Atemu pulled out the glow worms and said a few words before they lit up and he quickly pulled the whole plant from the ground including the roots and quickly placed it in the bag before going and grabbing two more.

The plant was only small about 15cm high and spread out about 5-10cm so there wasn't much and he wanted to make sure he had enough. This meant there was plenty in case it was needed. After the plants were put in Atemu quickly spoke a few words and the glow worm gently stopped glowing and Atemu place them back in the bag.

Hearing something coming Atemu started up to the surface, wanting to be out of the way of anything that could potentially cause him harm. Atemu darted for about 5mins till he slowed down and continued swimming back to the surface. Atemu felt something following and looked around him and saw a shadow circling its way to the surface. Atemu gulped and darted in the direction of the city and not heading the surface seeing it would cause the thing following to see him easier. Atemu looked behind him as he saw to see that the think following continued to the surface. Atemu sat that it was a large shark.

Sighing internally Atemu continued on an angle to the surface before he heard something swimming fast towards him to see a huge shark with jaws wide open coming at him. Atemu dodged it but got his arm caught slightly causing blood to seep into the water. Atemu looked up to see the shark coming at him again and he quickly grabbed out his knife and ducked underneath it and caused a long deep line on its belly that bleed large amounts of blood into the water. The shark shook in pain before turning back around to him again.

Atemu knew that more sharks would be on the way and he needed to be out of the way before they came. As it came back at him again Atemu moved the side slightly but his arm with the knife and cut on it got caught in the shark's mouth. Atemu screamed and drove the knife up throw the sharks head, causing it to die instantly.

Atemu pried his arm carefully from its mouth glad that it was still intact. The shark had lost a lot of blood very quickly causing it to become tired and dizzy meaning it hadn't bitten hard enough to take off his arm or cause any major problem just the amount of blood he was losing. Atemu carefully tapped into his magic and sent it to the open wounds and caused them to stop the bleeding.

It was only temporary and it was dangerous for him to use his magic that way which is why it was hardly ever done. Atemu quickly placed his knife back in his bag and darted away from the dead carcass and towards the surface and towards the city.

~∞Ω∞~

It had taken a little longer than Atemu anticipated because of the injury and because he had to change his path home so it was a couple of hours after lunch when he got back to the same level Meka had left him at and he was even closer to the reef than the point where she'd dropped him off. Atemu called out for her before heading in anyway.

It was a lot slowly because he was tired and it was hard to keep up the level of magic to stop the blood flow. He would see Ryou first when he got back so he could let his magic down and get Ryou to stop the blood flow.

"_Atemu!"_ Atemu looked up to see Meka's form becoming clear as she got closer. _"You're very late. Oh my how'd that happen?"_ Meka asked seeing the injury.

"I was attacked by a shark. Can you get us to Ryou quickly? I don't know how much longer I can keep my magic up."

Meka quickly had Atemu holding onto her dorsal fin before she swam off quickly to the city.

~∞Ω∞~

Meka had made it back a couple of hours after dark and was now stopping outside Ryou's place and let out a distressed cry causing many to come out. Atemu had fallen asleep on the way back and suddenly woke at the cry.

"What the hell?" Bakura growled as he opened the door before he froze seeing Atemu's state. "Atemu what the hell?"

"Is Ryou...home?" Atemu asked extremely tired now.

"Y-Yeah." Bakura moved forward and grabbed Atemu's uninjured arm and helped him inside and sat him on the couch. "Ryou!"

"What?"

"You're need."

Ryou a second later appeared from the kitchen and gasped darting over. "Atemu how did you get that?"

"Shark."

"The bleeding?"

"My magic. Had no choice."

Ryou gasped as Atemu let his magic go and the blood seeped back into the water. Ryou quickly wrapped his hands around the injury and slowly stopped the bleeding. It had no effect on his infants or himself. Atemu sighed softly and took the bag off his shoulder and held it out to Ryou.

"There is way more than enough in there for Yugi. Probably some for myself. I'd only need a few days."

"Ok. I'll get started on it tonight. You go back to the palace and get some food and rest. I'm guessing Meka is outside?"

"Yeah."

Bakura helped him up and led him outside with Ryou. "Meka take him to the palace and make sure the guards take him to his chambers, make sure food is sent to him and his parents alerted to go see him immediately."

"_Yes Ryou."_

Ryou smiled and Atemu gripped Meka's fin in his hand and she headed off to the palace. Bakura turned to Ryou who now had Akefia's arms wrapped around his waist because he'd seen them at the door when he came out of the bedroom wondering what Bakura had been doing.

"Are you really going to start that tonight?"

"Yeah, it takes an hour to make and has to rest for 12hrs before it can be used. You both go back to bed and I'll be there in an hour."

Bakura and Akefia sighed and nodded kissing his cheek before heading back to the bedroom while Ryou got started in the kitchen with the medicine, making enough for 3days for them both.

~∞Ω∞~

Meka arrived at the palace entrance and the guards quickly came down to see their prince slumped over the back of the orca. Quickly one of them gently lifted the prince from the whale.

"_Ryou says to take him to his chamber, food to be sent up and his parents to be sent up to see him."_

The guards nodded and headed off to do as they were told. The guard holding Atemu started to take him to his chambers. The guard heading to the King and Queens chambers nodded quickly on the door before called to enter. He quickly entered and bowed respectfully.

"What is it?"

"The Prince is back and you really need to see him. He's in his chambers and is injured."

The Queen gasped and bolted passed the guard. The King was a little horrified before dismissing the guard and following after his wife to his sons chambers.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's the next chapter. Here is the bonus chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

As the guard carried Atemu towards his chambers Atemu slowly pushed himself out of his arms and swaying slightly headed to his chambers. The guard followed making sure he was alright because his current swimming pattern didn't prove it.

Atemu stopped outside his chambers and quietly pushed it open slightly. He saw Yami awake with Yugi's head in his lap and gently stroking his hair. He saw a small smile on Yugi's face and knew it was going to hurt the young one to know he was injured.

Pushing the door open fully he swam in and saw Yami's head snap up and gasp. Atemu saw Yugi's eyes slowly open and he looked around before they landed on him and gasped escape Yugi's lips. Atemu shook his head slightly to get rid of the dizziness that was starting to occur before swimming over and sat on the bed.

"Is there anything you need my Prince? You're parents are on their way up and a meal is being prepared."

"No you're dismissed."

The guard bowed and closed the door before Atemu turned back to Yugi and Yami who had yet to say anything. Atemu sighed and sat up against the headboard and looked at them before he decided they had stared at his arm enough. Atemu grabbed a pillow and held it up to block their view of it.

Yugi was the first to snap out of his thoughts and pushed himself up and looked at Atemu before sobbing softly. Atemu sighed and moved forward and pulled Yugi to him with his good arm and kept it wrapped around there his injured arm resting beside him.

"Shh shh... there, there I'm fine Yugi."

"No...you're not... you're injured."

"It's not that bad."

"How can you say that?!" Yugi shouted. "Look at it."

Atemu sighed. "It was the only way to get back here in one piece was for that injury to occur. I'm alive aren't I? Isn't that what you want more?"

Yugi looked down before he wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist and sobbed softly. Atemu looked over at Yami who was trying to figure out what to say.

"Hi Yami."

"Atemu how?"

"Shark."

"Why?"

"It was searching the water near the plant obviously to find prey. Wrong place wrong time for me. Got it under it along its belly before I stabbed it through the head, from the inside its mouth."

Yami and Yugi gasped and Yugi's arms became tighter around him. Yami moved forward and kissed him gently before pulling Yugi off him seeing he was starting to sway. Yami grabbed him and gently laid him down on the bed and Yugi moved next to him while Yami moved around and took the other.

There was a knock at the door and Yami called for them to enter. The Queen darted through, the King not too far behind and to the bed and Yami moved out of the way. Nami sat down on the side of the bed and looked at him. Atemu was a little more pale because of the blood loss and was tired.

"What happened to you Atemu?"

"Shark."

There was another knock and the king called them to enter to see a servant coming through with food. The servant sat it on the bedside table before leaving, not forgetting to bow. The King moved forward and led Nami off the bed.

"You saw Ryou?"

"Yeah he stopped the bleeding for me considering I had to use my magic."

The King, Queen and Yami froze staring at him, Yugi on the other hand was a little confused.

"You know better Atemu."

"Yeah I do but it was either get torn apart from other sharks as I flee or die from blood loss and I decided on neither and used my magic. Which of the three would you rather me choose? The two where I die or I use my magic and save my life?"

The King, Queen and Yami remained silent. Yugi leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. Atemu looked at him smiling and reached over, wincing slightly and held Yugi's hand gently. Yugi smiled sadly and lay there holding his hand firmly not planning on letting go any time soon.

"Nami let's go and leave the boys to spend some time together. We'll come and see Atemu tomorrow. He needs to eat and rest."

Nami nodded slowly and said goodbye before leaving with Kano. Yami swam back over and sat beside him and took the tray of food and slowly fed Atemu. Atemu smiled at him before he'd finished the whole plate of food. Yami moved and lay down beside him and Atemu wrapped his good arm around him. Yugi moved his tail a little till his tail touched his, even though it hurt a lot he still did. Atemu looked down at him hearing a very soft whimper and the feeling of Yugi's tail up against his.

"Come up here Yugi."

Yugi looked at him before carefully moving onto his chest. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist and hugging him tightly. Atemu smiled and leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Yugi nuzzled his chest before resting his head on the side, listening to his heart beat. Yami smiled and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and rested his head on Atemu's shoulder.

"Get some rest Atemu."

"I plan to."

Yami smiled and watched as Atemu easily closed his eyes and fell asleep. Yami looked at Yugi who was happily asleep before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~∞Ω∞~

Ryou woke the next morning and started doing the finishing touches to the medicine for Yugi and Atemu. Bakura and Akefia were still in bed at the moment and weren't very happy he was working when he was on leave because of his pregnancy. Ryou quickly placed the last few ingredients in as his mates came out and saw where he was. Ryou stirred the pot before taking all the medicine out and placing it in a jar.

Ryou turned and his mates stopped him from leaving. Their arms were crossed across their chests.

"Can you please move?" Ryou asked nicely with a sweet smile on his face.

"No you aren't meant to be working."

"I'm just going to give this to Atemu and Yugi. So pretty please can you both move?"

"No."

"What about I let you have your way with me when I get back. Whatever you want to do as it's not hurting me or the baby."

Bakura and Akefia quickly whispered to each other before turning to Ryou. Ryou suddenly realised he didn't want to let them do what they wanted.

"So you'll let us have our way with you?" Bakura said.

"Whatever we want?" Akefia said.

"Yes." Ryou squeaked.

"Alright but we're coming with you."

Ryou nodded and they swam out of the house and up towards the palace.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi yawned softly as he woke. Blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes he saw Atemu's sleeping face directly in front of him. Yugi smiled seeing his face was buried in Yami's hair. Yugi looked to Yami's face to see him start to wake. Yugi leaned over and laid his lips on Yami's in a soft chaste kiss. Yugi pulled back and smiled seeing Yami's eyes blink to try and figure out what was happening.

"Atemu's got his face buried in your hair." Yugi whispered.

Yami blinked slightly before moving his head a little and smiled. Yugi moved and held Yami's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Yami smiled softly and squeezed his hand back gently. "How's your tail?"

"It's ok, still hurts a lot."

"Ryou will be here soon with the medicine."

"Don't worry I'm ok. I worry for Atemu. You and his parents seem worried when he said he used his magic to stop the bleeding. Why?"

"Even though there is no rule about it it's still bad to. Atemu's magic is far stronger than mine and yours. Atemu's child will be just as strong as him. You have to know not to use your magic like he did ok?"

"Ok I won't but why?"

"Even though magic flows through our blood, when you try to stop the bleeding the magic you are using is going back into the blood stream. It's very bad so Atemu will be tired for a while, his body will be trying to remove the used magic."

"Ok using magic on body. Bad."

"Yes." Yami chuckled.

"Stop talking." Atemu moaned and placed a hand to his head.

"Morning." Yugi said softly and smiling.

"Morning."

"Morning Atemu. I'm guessing your head hurts yes?"

"Yes."

"Serves you right. I'm guessing you won't use your magic again will you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Yami rolled his eyes and sighed softly at him. Atemu chuckled and slid his good arm under Yami's neck, moving him closer. Yugi smiled and kissed his check while he was looking at Yami. Yugi giggled when Atemu looked back at him. Atemu smiled, he was glad Yugi was getting back to his old self.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter." Atemu called.

The door opened to show Ryou swim in with Bakura and Akefia. Ryou smiled and swam over to them holding out a green thing in a large glass jar.

"How are you all feeling?"

"Ok." Yugi said smiling. "It hurts but I haven't moved it since I woke."

"Atemu."

"My arm hurts, but nothing I can't handle."

"I'm fine." Yami said moving from the bed.

Ryou smiled and sat down and looked at the back of Yugi's tail. It looked red, swollen and very, very painful. Ryou noticed a few scales were also missing in places.

"Yugi I'll start with the back of your tail. It will hurt but it will pass and leave it numb."

"O...Ok."

Yugi then proceeded to bury his face in Atemu's chest. Yami moved forward and watched Ryou spoon out a small amount onto his hand and started to rub it onto Yugi's lacerations. Yugi screamed and sobbed Bakura had moved over and held the bottom of Yugi's tail down. Yugi's crying soon subsided ad Yugi didn't feel the pain.

"Ok now I want you to roll onto the bed. Bakura and I will help so you don't move your tail too much."

Yugi nodded and started to move onto the bed. Ryou was holding his back and Bakura the end of his tail. Yugi was soon lying on the bed and only whimpering softly. Atemu lay on his side and gently stroked his hair as Ryou proceeded to place some more medicine on the bite marks. Once Yugi had been done Ryou turned to Atemu and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Just get it over with Ryou."

"Oh tuff guy are we Atemu." Bakura taunted.

"Bakura!" Ryou warned.


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

Chapter 35

* * *

Ryou took out a small amount and gently placed it on his arm and as gently as possible rubbed it in. Atemu hissed and gritted his teeth till Ryou finished and it started to become numb.

"Thankyou Ryou."

"You're welcome. Yami I'll leave this with you. Only use the amount I did and place more on every four hours. Don't worry if you guys are asleep only when you're awake."

"Alright thankyou for this Ryou."

"I will see if I can find someone strong enough to start healing Yugi's and Atemu's injuries."

"Don't worry about me Ryou, just Yugi."

"Alright. I'm going to let the King know I've come and seen you three."

"Thankyou could you also just let him know we may not be here all day." Ryou nodded.

Ryou, Bakura and Akefia then left. Atemu and Yami watched as Yugi cautiously moved his tail a little and a huge smiled broke out on his face. Atemu and Yami smiled and hugged him gently.

"You want to do a little exploring? We can't do anything big because you could easily reopen the lacerations."

"Please, please, please?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Yes alright. Let's go."

Yugi cheered and jumped out of bed and started for the window when the end of his tail was caught. Yugi pouted and stopped moving. Yami moved up beside him and took his hand and Atemu did the same on the other side.

"You're doing that to stop my fun."

"Yes and no. To stop you from getting hurt."

Yugi smiled and kissed them both on the cheek before they led him out. Yugi giggled and tried to swim faster but was always pulled back. Yugi was led through the city before led to the surrounding reef that encased the city. Yugi was enjoying himself as he looked at everything. Everything was new and different to him. They spent a whole day out of the palace, Yami having taken the medicine and had it in a shoulder bag so they could put more in 4hours while they were out. Yugi had a ball but soon it was time to head back to the palace.

"But I don't want to go back." Yugi whined as he was being led back by Yami and Atemu.

"We know you don't but you may be able to come out tomorrow ok? Don't worry nothing's going to disappear." Atemu said.

They swam in the front of the palace and through to the throne room where the King and Queen were with the council. Atemu and Yami led Yugi through the throne room up to the thrones and Atemu sat down on his while Yami and Yugi sat on the floor. Yugi sat in Yami's lap happily and laid his head on his shoulder deciding to rest.

"You three have a good time today?" Kano asked.

Yugi smiled as he looked over and nodded. "They dragged me back here and ruined my fun."

Kano and Nami chuckled. "You can maybe go out tomorrow sweetie." Nami said and Yugi blushed at the name she said.

"My King what happened to Prince Atemu?"

"He was attacked by a shark when he went to collect the plant from the dark waters."

Atemu chuckled at Yugi's blush and turned back to his father. "What were you talking about when we entered?"

"Actually we have just finished for the day so let's head to the dining hall for dinner."

Atemu nodded and got up and pulled Yugi up and wrapped his arms around his waist and held his back to his chest. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around behind him and held Atemu's waist. Atemu looked down at him and smiled and kissed his cheek gently. Yami got up and wrapped an arm around Atemu's waist and the two swam out, Yugi being carried by Atemu.

"Atemuuuuuu I can swim." Yugi whined.

"Yes but I want to carry you."

Yugi pouted and held onto him a bit more, relaxing. Atemu smiled and swam with him more and Yami beside him. They arrived at the dining room and Atemu sat down in his seat and kept Yugi in his lap hugging him. Yugi giggled and tried to get up but couldn't as Atemu's arms were kept wrapped around his waist. Yami chuckled at Yugi's whine that he let out before he pouted at Yami's chuckle.

"Atemuuuuuu I can sit down by myself you know."

"I know but I want to cuddle you. I haven't been able to do that for a few days without the fear of hurting you. Besides Yami got you all to himself for a whole day and night."

Yugi smiled and relaxed against him and giggled as Atemu's arm that was wrapped around his waist rubbed his stomach.

"You need to eat. Our babies need food."

Yugi smiled. "Yes."

"Well you need to eat." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and Yami passed him something and then Atemu before he started eating. Yugi smiled eating what he was given before he was completely full and leaned back against Atemu who was just finishing off his food.

"You full?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'm nearly finished."

"Take your time both of you. It's not like I'm in a rush to get anywhere."

Atemu chuckled and wrapped an arm back around Yugi's stomach and gently rubbed it. Yugi smiled and looked around the room having never seen it. As Yugi looked around he spotted the man from the throne room back in the lake that had gotten angry at the move and he was glaring at him. Yugi looked away biting his lip.

"Atemu can I head back to our chambers?"

"What's wrong?"

"I...I'm not feeling well."

"Alright come on."

Yami and Atemu excused themselves and Atemu carried him bridal style back to their chambers. When they got there Yugi relaxed and lay on the bed relaxing.

"Yugi you're feeling fine aren't you?" Yami asked.

"Yeah."

"Why were you in a rush to leave the dining room?"

"That man back at the lake in the throne room. He was glaring at me. I just got scared." Atemu nodded and swam out. "Yami where's Atemu going?"

"Most likely to talk to his father and Katano."

"Why?"

"He won't allow you to be bullied by anyone here. It's the same for me."

Yugi smiled and laid on Yami's chest and stomach and leaned down and started to suck on his nipple. Yami gasped and moaned softly causing Yugi to smile around his nipple and lightly bit on it. Yami growled and flipped them over and leaned down to Yugi's chest and started to suck at any amount of available skin there before moving to his stomach and then the lump where Yugi's cock was hiding. Yami gently rubbed it with his hand causing Yugi to squirm and moan out before it slipped out and Yami wrapped his hand around it and squeezed and pulled lightly. Yugi screamed softly and arched his hips. Yami smiled and leaned down and took him in his mouth causing Yugi to scream again. Yami chuckled and Yugi withered in pleasure.

"Oh so you started without me." A voice said and Yami sat up causing Yugi to whine in protest.

"Come join us then Atemu." Yami said and Yugi whine more.

Yugi ended up wrapping his hand around his erection and started pumping. Atemu and Yami chuckled before Yami took his hands and held them to his side causing to whine loudly and glare at him. Atemu and Yami leaned down and started to nip gently and suck on different parts of his cock and all to soon Yugi release into the water. Atemu got rid of it and both laid down on either side of him.

"What brought that on Yugi?"

"I don't know."

"Well we don't mind but it's best not to have sex since your pregnant."

"Yeah."

"We are more than happy to pleasure you any other way though."

Yugi blushed and curled up to Yami and tugged on Atemu who was behind him. Atemu smiled and moved forward and wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed the back of his neck gently. Yami smiled and wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and found Atemu's hand and held it as well.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	36. Chapter 36

Here's the next chapter. There is only two chapters left after this. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 36

* * *

~∞Ω∞~ 9 months later ~∞Ω∞~

Yugi whimpered early in the morning when he woke. Yugi's belly was very big now and he would lay in bed resting and relaxing with his loved ones. Yugi's bite marks had been mostly healed and the ones that were left were only small scratches now. Atemu's arm was healing as well but not as much. Parts of his arm were still deeply cut but were alright.

"Atemu Yami wake up. Ow!" Yugi said as he tried to wake. "Atemu! Yami!" Yugi decided to scream.

"What! What is it?" Both said as they jumped awake.

"I'm in labour." Yugi said.

Both smiled before Yami darted out the balcony and into the city going to get Ryou. Atemu got up and found the first servant to go get his parents before sitting back next to Yugi. Atemu took his hand and used his other to gently rub Yugi's stomach. He felt a couple of kicks which caused Yugi to wince.

"Shh shh you'll be fine."

"I'm going to have two beautiful babies in my arms." Yugi said smiling.

"Yes you will. They'll be as beautiful as you."

Yugi blushed before wincing in pain. The chamber doors opened and Kano and Nami entered and swam over. Nami sat down on the other side of Yugi and took his hand.

"How are you holding up Yugi?"

"Ok, it hurts."

"It will. I'll stay with you through the birth but Atemu and Yami can't."

"What!? Why?"

"It's a tradition. They can come see you after. Don't worry."

Yugi winced again and held Atemu's hand a little more tighter. After a few minutes Yami came back with Ryou, Bakura, Akefia and the other healers. Ryou was also very large like Yugi.

"Atemu, Yami I have to ask you to leave now. My King you too."

"Come on Atemu, Yami." Kano led the two out and Akefia and Bakura followed.

Ryou turned to Yugi and smiled. "You'll be fine Yugi." Yugi just nodded and let out a soft whimper. "Alright let's get started."

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu had his arms wrapped around Yami's waist with his back to his chest as they waited outside their chambers. They really wanted to be in there with Yugi but couldn't because of the tradition. Kano was waiting beside them while Bakura and Akefia waited a little distance away to give them privacy.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi lay there exhausted, he'd just given birth to his two children and was so tired that he just wanted to sleep but couldn't because he wanted to hold his children. Ryou smiled and handed Yugi his two baby children.

The first was a boy whose skin colour was between his and Atemu and had their hair, Atemu's lightening bolts up in his hair and had Yugi's amethyst lining at the top of his hair and one of his eyes was crimson while the other was amethyst. The second was a girl who look like Yugi and Yami and her hair flowed down her back, her eye colour was Yami's while she had Yugi's facial features.

"I'll go get Atemu and Yami and we'll get milk for them." Ryou swam to the door with the rest of the healers.

"You did well Yugi." Nami said.

"Thanks. It hurt a lot."

Nami chuckled. "Yes it does. Atemu was even worse than your two he wanted to stay in there." Yugi giggled.

"MOTHER!!!"

Atemu and Yami swam over quickly and sat beside Yugi and looked the two baby children. Yugi smiled at their faces that had on. Nami swam over to Kano who was by the end of the bed looking at his grandchildren.

"Congratulations to you three. They are two beautiful children."

Yugi smiled. "Thankyou."

"Well we better let you get some rest Yugi. We'll come and see you three later." Nami said.

Yugi nodded and they left the room. Atemu and Yami sat down on either side of Yugi. Yugi passed them both a child letting them hold their children. Atemu and Yami smiled at them and looked to Yugi who was laying there tired. Atemu took the child from Yami and placed them in their cot.

New borne children couldn't swim or use their tail till they were about 2 or 3. This way they didn't have to worry about them accidently swimming away.

Yami had taken Yugi into his arms letting him lie against him to rest. Yugi smiled and kissed his check and rested his head on Yami's shoulder. Atemu came over and lay down behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and placed his chin on Yugi's shoulder and looked down at him.

"Can we name them tomorrow morning. I'm exhausted."

"Yes we'll name them tomorrow Yugi it's alright. You get some sleep sweetie."

Yugi smiled up at him and yawned causing him to blush softly. Atemu chuckled and kissed his cheek gently and laid his head down on the pillow and looked at Yami who was watching Yugi. Atemu smiled and kissed Yami on the forehead.

"Atemu?" Yugi murmured.

"Yes?"

"Can't sleep." Yugi turned his head and looked at him smiling causing Atemu to chuckle and kiss his forehead.

"_Sleep."_

Yugi smiled and snuggled up to Yami and his hand was held onto Atemu's firmly. Atemu smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips before he completely fell asleep. Yami looked up at Atemu and smiled and then looked at his arm.

"That's going to have a huge scar. Part of it has already."

"I know, it doesn't matter to me."

"It does to us though."

"You don't have to worry Yami. I'm alive isn't that what matters."

"Yes."

"Then don't worry."

Yami sighed and hugged Yugi closer and relaxed on the bed. Atemu watched and closed his eyes momentarily before he moved closer and lifted Yami up slightly and laid his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Get some sleep Yami."

"Mmmm... make me."

"Smart ass."

"Mmm."

Atemu leaned forward and kissed his cheek. _"Sleep."_

"Ass." Yami mumbled.

"You said to."

"Mmm..."

Yami fell asleep against Atemu and Atemu held them both gently before the babies started crying. Atemu placed Yami on the bed gently and swam over to the cot and lifted the two out and swam to the balcony, gently rocking them to calm them down. When the servant came back with the milk he fed them before they went to sleep.

~∞Ω∞~

After a week Ryou gave birth to two boys and one girl. Ryou and Yugi would spend time together with the children. It was better for them this way seeing they were the only two in the kingdom that had given birth and were male. At the moment all 6 of them were in Atemu's chambers talking. Ryou and Yugi sat by the cot with their children and Atemu, Yami, Bakura and Akefia were sitting on the bed talking.

"Yugi how's your tail?"

"It's good. It doesn't hurt anymore. There are only a few scratches left."

"That's good then."

"Yeah. I like swimming without some sort of pain. It's nice."

Ryou smiled and laughed softly and Yugi giggled. Their peace was broken when the doors were thrown open by a guard. Atemu was up quickly and very pissed.

"How dare you!" Atemu hissed in anger.

"Forgive me but it's an emergency and the King has requested your presence now. Just yours."

"Fine."

Atemu darted out the door and Yugi turned to look at Yami with a worried look. Yami swam over and moved next to him. Yugi looked up at him and Yami smiled.

"It's alright. Settle down. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Yugi nodded slowly and looked back to their children in his arms. They had decided on Ai for the little girl and Yasuo for the little boy. Yugi smiled and hugged them gently before swimming over and laying the sleeping babies in their bed together. Yami swam over with him and had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Don't worry alright. Nothing's wrong so it's probably something that they need Atemu to help vote for."

Yugi nodded and swam over to the balcony and Ryou passed the three babies to his mates and swam over to Yugi.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

Just as Yugi said that a loud sound ripped through the palace and kingdom. Ryou gasped and looked back to Bakura and Yami to see them swimming over. Akefia was confused as was Yugi but still swam over. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him back to his chest and looked around the waters.

"Yami what's going on? What was that sound?"

"It was an alarm. We need to get inside and lock the doors and seal any holes."

Yami dragged Yugi inside at the same time as Ryou, Bakura and Akefia moved back in. Yami and Ryou sealed up the room and had to place something against the balcony door which they used a table for.

"Yami why is all this necessary? I didn't see anything out there."

"Yugi the alarm was for the jellyfish that come through every few years or so. So they would have just been spotted coming in over the reef. That's most likely why Atemu must have left for. He is to help his father place a shield over the kingdom."

"Then why the boarding up of windows and doors?"

"Just in case some get through before they could seal it properly."

"What about Atemu and the King?"

"They'll be alright."

Yami held Yugi gently knowing he was worrying now and so was he. Ryou took the two children from Bakura and swam over and placed them in the cot that Yugi's two were in. Akefia followed and laid the one he was holding in the cot as well.

When they turned back Yami was now sitting on the bed talking softly with Yugi. There was a loud knock at the door and Ryou swam over and carefully opened the door to see a guard there.

"Yes?"

"Is Prince Atemu's mates still in here?"

"Yes they are."

"Please keep them in here and you and your mates are to also stay in here. Is the room boarded up?"

"Yes it has been the instant the alarm went off."

"Very good. Stay in the room till I come and tell you it's safe to venture out again."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

* * *

Atemu was now outside with his father after making sure his mother was safely in her chambers. He'd sent a guard to his chambers to make sure Yugi, Yami were there still with the children mainly and also Ryou and his mates. Right now they were outside and heading to the highest point in the city to cast the shield. Atemu right now was ahead of his father and swimming quickly.

"Alright Atemu let's get started."

Atemu started building up his magic and once it was he waited for his father. When nothing was happening he turned hearing a cry of pain to see his father wrapped in tentacles from two jellyfish. It was wrapped around his chest arms and tail immobilising him easily.

Now jellyfish don't actually attack anyone but it's the opposite they either are swam into or are drifted towards the person. Once they are wrapped around they can't get off.

Atemu gasped and quickly using his magic removed it and sent it away. Kano shook violently in pain, red marks from the tentacles had attached to the skin where shown. Atemu sent out a call for Meka. When she arrived which didn't take too long at all Atemu gently moved his father onto her.

"Father you must hold on. Just till she gets you to the palace. Just stay conscious."

"Take this... You can use...it." Kano held out the trident to Atemu whose eyes widened. "You must...put up the...shield."

"I will. Go Meka, once you get my father there then get out of there."

"_You be careful."_

Meka then swam off quickly towards the palace doors. When she got there she banged her nose against the door and calling out to the guards that were on the other side. When the door opened the guards quickly pulled the King inside and Meka swam back to where they were being housed.

~∞Ω∞~

Back with Atemu he was now where he was meant to be and knew if he didn't hurry than there would be a problem. Atemu gulped and started up the trident and was concentrating deeply.

~∞Ω∞~

"Ryou we need your help." A guard said as he rushed in the room where everyone was housed.

"What's going on?"

"It's the King he's been injured badly."

Ryou gasped and swam out. Yami's eyes widened and darted out of the room but not to the King but out to where Atemu would be. Yugi let out a startled cry and tried to follow but Bakura and Akefia held him back and stayed in the room with him and five babies sleeping in the bed. Yugi bit his lip and let out a soft sob. Akefia took hold and wrapped his arms around Yugi and sat on the bed trying to comfort him.

~∞Ω∞~

Yami swam out the front of the palace doors and had startled the guards so they couldn't stop him. He could just see Atemu where he was, but he didn't see the trident in his hands. Yami started hurrying forward towards him. As Yami got closer he soon saw the trident in Atemu's hands and the shield completed now over the entire city.

Yami smiled and swam more slowly forward but soon screamed in pain that laced up his arm. Yami looked down at his arm and saw that a couple of tentacles that had connected to his arm. Yami swam backwards in panic and the tentacles were pulled from his arm and the jellyfish was pushed back with the power of his tail when he pushed himself back.

"Yami!"

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu sighed softly as he finished the shield and it was a little exhausting seeing he had never used the trident with that amount of power. Atemu was actually exhausted just doing that and it was going to take time to get use to it.

Atemu jumped hearing a scream of pain and turned to see Yami near him but he didn't see what was wrong. He swam over as Yami swam backwards.

"Yami!" Atemu shouted and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and held him to his chest, still holding the trident. "What wrong and what are you doing out here?"

"I've been stung." Yami said panting in fear and pain.

Atemu gasped and Yami moved his stung arm up to show him. Atemu looked in front of them before moving off and quickly. He knew that some of the jellyfish had gotten through and when they got to the palace told the guards to turn up the other alarm for cases such as this. After that he quickly took Yami to the healing chambers and telling the guards to bring up Yugi and their children.

~∞Ω∞~

Yugi sat there in Akefia's arms waiting. He'd heard one of his mates scream in pain and he was now crying. Bakura had calmed Yugi's children seeing he couldn't at the time. The doors were knocked on Bakura told whoever was there to enter. Yugi saw a guard enter and bow.

"Sir Yugi you and your children are to come with me to the healing chambers. Prince Atemu requested it."

Yugi sat there frozen for a bit before Akefia snapped him out of it and Bakura handed Yugi his children before he followed the guard. Bakura and Akefia stayed in the room together with their children. Yugi followed the guard who swam quickly for him and Yugi soon was led into the healing chambers.

~∞Ω∞~

Atemu had laid Yami on a bed and Ryou was looking at the injury. Yami was watching Atemu who was staring at his father.

"Ryou?" Yami whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"What of Atemu's father?"

"Let me tell everyone together."

Yami nodded and looked at Atemu again who now moving towards him. Ryou smiled and was about to start when Yugi came in the room and gasped.

"He's fine Yugi." Ryou said softly to reassure him.

Atemu swam over to him and wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. When Ryou finished healing his arm he backed off and asked where the Queen was. Atemu sat Yugi down next to Yami who pushed himself up and was leaning against the headboard.

"I'm alright Yugi."

"Y...You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I heard someone scream."

"Yeah I got stung. It was only a couple of tentacles. Nothing big."

Yugi nodded and moved closers seeing Yami had his arm wrapped around his shoulder. He could see on Yami's other arm that there were small white scars left over from when Ryou healed them. They would fade in a few days and leaving his arm like it had been before he'd been stung.

"Atemu?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"What's wrong with your father?"

"He's been stung badly."

Yugi gasped and looked back over at Kano and saw the red marks all over. Yugi saw the trident beside the bed. Everyone's eyes turned to the doors to the chamber when they opened to reveal Nami. Nami darted over to Kano's side and held his hand tightly. Atemu swam over and wrapped his arms around his mother's shoulders holding her to him.

"Ryou how is he?" Nami asked softly.

"I was waiting till you were all here. I'm so very sorry he won't make it. There is nothing I can do."

Nami turned her eyes to her husband and sobbed. Atemu wrapped his arms tighter around his mother and had his forehead against the back of her neck, trying to hide his face from everyone. Yugi gasped softly before burying his face in Yami's shoulder. Yami bowed his head and rested in next to Yugi's and wrapped another arm around him.


	38. Chapter 38

This is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 38

* * *

Kano had passed away that night. Yami was allowed to return to their chambers in the early afternoon and he took Yugi with him. Atemu stayed with his mother the whole time. Ryou had sent Bakura and Akefia home after the shield was taken down when the jellyfish had completely disappeared. Ryou was staying for the night to make sure the King wasn't in an additional pain and the same with the Queen.

At the moment Atemu was at his parents chambers and was comforting his mother as she was slowly dying. It didn't take long once their mate passed on for the other if there was no reason for them to stay on. Atemu was laying with her and holding her gently, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer Atemu."

"It's alright. I should have made sure dad didn't run into any."

Nami smiled and kissed her son on the forehead. "You'll make a great King. Your father and I are proud of you. We always have been."

"Not when I was angry with Yami and Yugi or angry at Yugi those times you were."

"No but we are always proud of you. You're just stubborn."

Atemu chuckled and looked back down at her. She was so bad. Her hair was white, her tail was also white and scales were flaking off with no colour, eyes were nearly all white. Though she was still smiling knowing she was going to see her mate once she passed on.

"Goodbye Atemu."

Atemu swallowed hard. "Goodbye mother say hi to dad for me." Nami smiled. "I love you both." He whispered softly and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

Atemu slowly cried and he held her tightly. Ryou came in quietly and swam over and placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder. Atemu looked up, his eyes were bloodshot slightly.

"I need to prepare her Atemu before she disappears."

What happened when the mates passed on was their body would burst into light 12hrs after the last mate's death. This way they didn't need to worry about burial and it meant that mortals wouldn't accidently come across the dead bodies. When they prepared the body they would wrap them in seaweed strips around both mates body so they were together.

Atemu nodded slowly and gently laid her back on the bed and kissed her forehead again before swimming out. Atemu arrived back at his room and found Yugi and Yami sitting on the bed waiting for him. The children were in bed sleeping peacefully. The table was still against the balcony doors and everything still locked up just as a precaution for any stragglers from the jellyfish group.

Atemu smiled slightly and swam over and lay down on the bed. Yugi looked at him sadly and moved over and lay next to him hugging him gently. Atemu smiled and hugged him back and buried his face in Yugi's hair before he started crying again. Yami looked on sadly and moved behind Atemu and wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him gently.

"It will be alright Atemu." Yami whispered softly and Atemu nodded reply.

"If you want to talk you know we are here."

Atemu pulled his head away from Yugi's hair and looked down at him. Yugi was watching closely. Atemu smiled and kissed him gently on the lips before looking behind him to Yami and kissed him as well.

"Thankyou both of you."

Both smiled as a reply before hugging him gently.

~∞Ω∞~ 1 week later ~∞Ω∞~

Once everything settled down with the kingdom and with Atemu getting over his grieving for his parents. Yugi and Yami grieved with him and let him have his space when he wanted it. Yami was the person the council would speak with to relay everything to Atemu to think over.

After a few more weeks Atemu took over and figured out more about the trident thanks to Mahad and Shada and soon knew all his father did. He'd taken over the throne and settled down with everything that had happened.

* * *

Sorry everyone I know it wasn't the best ending I just didn't know how to end it and it got boring for me to finish. Hope you liked it overall. Thanks to all my reviewers. You are the best.


End file.
